Mahou Sensei Ichigo?
by MR. DEATH RIDER
Summary: It is 9 years after the Winter War and Ichigo has his powers back. But he is soon sent into the teaching job at Mahora Academy to teach class 2-D, whilst a young child prodigy is to teach class 2-A. Can the two mysterious beings survive the girls rampage
1. Chapter 1

**Mahou Sensei Ichigo!**

Greetings everyone, I am MR DEATH RIDER, at your service. This story is actually a challenge set by Infinite Zangetsu. This story takes place 9 years after the Winter War, and it sets well after the Fullbring arc in the manga and anime, whilst it is the beginning of the Negima arc. One thing to say, only few Japanese words in it, unlike my story Love-Ru + Vampire, so no need to worry. One of these words is the 'Saigo no Getsuga Tensho' which means the 'Final Heavenly-Shocking Moon Piercer'. I do hope you enjoy this story.

**I do not own Bleach or Mahou Sensei Negima!. They belong to the respective owners of Tite Kubo (Bleach) and (Negima). Enjoy and no flames. Reviews and critics are allowed. If there are no reviews, I would be most disappointed.**

"Hello" = speaking

'Hello' = thoughts & thinking

"**Hado/Bakudo/Ras Tel Ma Magister**" = Kido &/or Mage spells

**Prologue: Memories of the Past**

A large battle was taking pace in a mountainous area, where the landscape was decimated by simple swings of katanas. A man covered in white with two pairs of six wings on his back, brown hair that went to his back, purple, pupil-less eyes and a large hole in his chest with a cross with a small orb in it was fighting another man. He had a katana that was fused with his right hand. His name was Aizen Sosuke.

The other man wore a black shihakusho, had shoulder length orange hair, eyes with a hazel-brown iris and a black glove on his right hand to mid bicep. At the end of the glove, a long black chain was wrapped around the length of his arm. At the hand of the glove, a black katana was infused. This man's name was Kurosaki Ichigo.

After a few swings and destroyed landscape, Aizen decided to attack Ichigo with a powerful strike. Unfortunately for Aizen, Ichigo just stopped it with his free hand. The strike didn't faze the orange head, even though there was a large crater that just formed behind him.

'Bakana! He caught it?!', Aizen thought in shock, his eyes twitching in surprise.

"Why so surprised?", Ichigo asked.

At this, Aizen gasped in shock, his eyes staring at Kurosaki with disbelief.

"Does it scare you?", Ichigo taunted, "That something you can't comprehend happened right before your eyes?"

Aizen stared in shock, but then he narrowed his eyes and chuckled. Suddenly, a dark, purple aura surrounded Aizen as he begun to chant.

"**The oozing crest of corruption! The arrogant vessel of madness! Deny the seething urge... Stun and flicker... Disrupt the sleep! The crawling queen of iron! The eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill the earth, and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90 Kurohitsugi!**", Aizen roared.

Suddenly, a large black box with a purple outline started to surround Ichigo, as it warped the space around him.

"Now that I transcend both Hollows and Shinigami, this is a full incantation of Kurohitsugi!", Aizen boasted.

Ichigo just stared with no emotion as the black coffin surrounded him. As soon as it encased him inside, Aizen smirked in triumph. Yet, Ichigo just used his left arm and swung it, destroying the Kido.

"You don't seem to realise, do you?", Ichigo said.

Aizen just stared in shock as Ichigo continued, "My power is greater than the power you have.".

Ichigo then started to approach Aizen slowly, like a predator stalking its petrified prey. He then took off without warning, bringing the new form of Tensa Zangetsu and slashing Aizen's shoulder. All while Aizen's eyes widened in fear.

Blood shot from the wound, and Aizen retreated to higher ground, using his strange technique. Ichigo lowered his weapon, but stayed on guard. Aizen just clutched his wound, glaring at the young boy in front of him.

"What an odd feeling.", Ichigo said, bringing Aizen out of his trance.

"When I backed away in our last fight, you asked me why.", he added, "But now you're doing the same thing. So let me ask the same question: 'Why did you just back away right now?'"

Aizen's eyes widened at what he heard, but then he started to glare at Ichigo, anger boiling inside his veins.

"I see…", Aizen said. His Zanpaktō-fused hand started to shake.

"You're pleased that you stopped my attack?"

His face started to twist into pure anger and hatred.

"Are you pleased that you overcame my Kido?"

The wound on his shoulder started to regenerate, making a bubbly substance appear.

"Are you pleased that you were able to place a scar on my body?"

Aizen then lost his entire demeanour as a fury like none other appeared in his eyes and on his face.

"ABBANDON YOUR ARROGANCE, YOU FILTHY HUMAAAANNNN!"

Suddenly, the black oval on Aizen's forehead burst open, revealing a third eye.

However, something happened to Aizen that made Ichigo narrow his eyes slightly. Aizen just stood paralyzed where he was, when blood started to pour out of his third eye. Then Aizen's neck turned to the side, with a crack. Then his pupils suddenly moved to the centre of his sclera. As that happened, purple reiatsu burst from him, and like that, Aizen let out an agonizing scream as a pillar of purple reishi formed around him. As this happened, Ichigo narrowed his eyes a lot, slightly concerned.

Then, blood started to gush out of the pillar, which collapsed. It revealed Aizen with a black Hollow-like face with three, blank white eyes. There were three holes in his body now, with the Hogyoku in the centre of his second hole. His wings also changed, revealing monstrous heads and eye-shaped objects.

"I see… this is completely unforgiveable, isn't it, Hogyoku.", Aizen said, his voice slightly altered.

"That I, let a mere human get the better of me."

Then, with a simple movement of his wing, Aizen released a small, purple Cero from one of his wing-mouths. It collided with Ichigo at super speed and it caused a massive detonation. So large was the explosion, that a mushroom-shaped cloud formed at the mountains, allowing Ichigo's friends to see it. A massive crater of 20km in diameter was formed by this small Cero. Aizen was smug by his power and approached the edge of the crater.

"I understand.", Aizen said as the orange haired Kurosaki appeared from the fire and smoke.

"You took my attack with so little damage. However, that left arm of yours is now useless."

Ichigo just glared at Aizen, but that changed as Aizen suddenly grabbed Ichigo's neck and swept him past the fire. Then, his wings surrounded him and formed three rings of reiatsu.

"Can you hear me, Kurosaki Ichigo?", Aizen questioned.

"Indeed, for a moment, you broke the boundaries between Hollows and Shinigami to become a transcendent being. But that power is no more! Not a trace of it remains!"

"You're no longer worth trying to understand anymore.", Aizen said, disappointment in his voice.

"I, a true transcendent being, will kill you. By killing you, I will completely break free from insignificant Hollows and Shinigami alike!"

Then, by squeezing his captive's neck harder, Aizen shouted, "Its all over for you! Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Over you say?", was the orange-head's reply.

"Gyahgh!?"

"Is this all you've got?", Ichigo asked.

And like that, Ichigo swung his sword, destroying the binds that Aizen had hold of him and causing Aizen to back away slightly.

"Let's end this already, Aizen.", Ichigo said with a bored gaze.

"I have grown sick… of your… arguments."

Aizen just glared at the boy when he saw Ichigo place his right arm, fused with his Zanpakuto, and placed his left arm on his right elbow. Aizen realized this was a similar stance to when Ichigo activated his Bankai.

"I'll show you.", Ichigo said, a small smirk appearing on his lips as his eyes filled with determination.

"This is the… Saigo no Getsuga Tensho!"

With that said, black and midnight-blue reiatsu surrounded Ichigo's body like a pillar, which caused Aizen to have shock enter his mind.

"What is… that form?!", Aizen questioned in shock.

The reiatsu then dissolved from Ichigo, only revealing some of Ichigo's new form. Then, the reiatsu pushed away from his body, causing Aizen to shield his face with his arm, and when he lowered, he was shocked beyond comparison.

Ichigo was wearing black hakama, made from reiatsu. At the bottom where his feet was, wisps of reiatsu leaked off. He was covered in grey bandages that covered his torso, lower face and right arm. From the elbow down on his right arm, black reiatsu was also leaking off. But what was a more drastic change was Ichigo's hair; it was waist length and as black as the night sky without moon and stars. His hair was flowing from the wind that was caused from his transformation. On his left arm, were a few stripe-like tattoos.

"The Saigo no Getsuga Tensho is… me… becoming Getsuga itself.", Ichigo explained, revealing red pupils instead of brown.

"The Saigo no Getsuga Tensho… if I use this technique, I will loose all of my Shinigami powers. That's why it's called the 'final'."

Aizen's eyes opened more in shock.

'I still cannot sense his power.', the mutant thought.

'I have evolved into a being far beyond that of a Shinigami. Just as two-dimensional beings can never interact with three-dimensional beings, no Shinigami or human can sense my reiatsu unless I bring it down to their level of awareness.'

'Could it… could it possibly be that he… is at an even higher level than myself?'.

With that thought, Aizen gnashed his teeth together and had his eyes narrowed.

"That is absurd! It is impossible!", Aizen hollered.

"A mere human cannot surpass me! That cannot be!"

Ichigo just raised his right arm above his head. Flashes of all the things he has done since he got his powers until now went through his head as he brought his arm down. In his hand was a black blade of reishi.

"**Mugetsu.**"

As the hand was brought down, a burst of black reiatsu burst forth from Ichigo's reishi-like sword, engulfing the land into pitch darkness.

"If you use this technique, you will loose all of your Shinigami powers.", Tensa Zangetsu's voice came from Ichigo's inner soul.

"This is farewell, Ichigo!"

Aizen just looked in alarm as he was cut in half and obliterated.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Karukura Town, Japan, 9 years later

An alarm was bleeping in the background. A sigh was released as an arm hit the alarm clock and a mass of shaggy, orange hair emerged. This was Kurosaki Ichigo, 24 years old, unemployed. He got up and stretched, clicking a few bones. As he got up, he couldn't help but notice that the day was the anniversary that Ichigo used the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho. But he never regretted it, after he got his powers back thanks to Rukia, again.

He left his room, only to see his 20-year old sister, Yuzu. Yuzu had matured a lot during the last 9 years, but she still had a heart of pure innocence and kindness. Her light brown hair reached her shoulders, despite her having a pigtail.

"Ah… Onii-chan. You startled me!", Yuzu pouted.

"Sorry Yuzu.", Ichigo replied with a large yawn.

"Nah… he's being depressed again, ne Ichi-nii?", a black haired woman said.

This girl was Ichigo's other sister, as well as Yuzu's fraternal twin, Karin. She, like Yuzu, also matured over the years, even though she tried to hide it.

"Ahh… so where's Oyaji?", Ichigo asked.

"He was busy with a patient last I heard.", Karin replied.

"Thanks"

And with that, Ichigo headed to the clinic section of the Kurosaki household.

Over the years, many things have happened. The fight with the Fullbringers and many Hollows seeking him put a lot of pressure on the Shinigami Daiko. But Ichigo just went through those times with the aid of his friends. But what he didn't know was that he was in for another adventure, and this one wasn't spiritual.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Merdiana Academy, Wales

"Waa~~h! We're gonna be late for the exam~~~~~!", a girl cried out.

This girl was about 13 years old, had brownish hair that was done in long pigtails and wore a black dress-robe. She had a premature body type, as her body hadn't reached puberty yet. Her name is Anya Cocolova.

"Quiet please!", an old man called out.

Everyone in the vast hall kept their silence as they listened to what he had to say. This man was the Headmaster of the Magical Academy and he was quite old.

"Now then, as for the subject matter of the exam.", the Headmaster explained.

"For this test… as a pair of two, we will have you engage in monster extermination!"

"EEHH~~~~!?", a young boy cried out.

This boy looked like he was too young to be allowed in the academy, since he was only 10 years old. He had reddish-brown hair done in a ponytail at the back of his head, and wore a similar robe to Anya's. He carried a wooden staff him on his back. His name is Negi Springfield, a child prodigy.

Behind him and Anya, an older girl of 17 with blonde hair fainted. This girl was Nekane Springfield, Negi's cousin, but sister to Negi's mind.

"For further information, do look over the printout you were just handed.", the Headmaster added.

Negi, Anya and Nekane, who mysteriously got conscious again, looked over the printout that Anya and Negi received.

:_**Exam key points:**_

_**I. You will find and defeat the monster said to be on the grounds behind the academy.**_

_**II. It is necessary to act as a pain.**_

_***Monster Supplement – Mysterious Monster Rumours say it has eaten 1000 Mages**_:

"I… In any case, don't interfere with me!", Anya screamed at Negi.

"Leave the monsters to me and I won't interfere with you!", Negi shouted back.

'But it said it ate…~', Nekane thought.

'I… I wonder if they'll really be alright.'

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Outside Merdiana Academy, Wales

With impressive magic, Negi activated his magical item; a British broadsword.

"Hunh~~~ That's relatively impressive for you, isn't it Negi?", Anya stated.

"Indeed, as expected of a collector.", Nekane commented.

"Hem hem… One thing before we start the exam. The use of magical items is strictly prohibited. You may only use your staves.", the Headmaster said.

"Yo… You gotta be kidding me~~~!", Negi shouted in despair.

"Heh…", Anya said with a smug look on her face, whilst Nekane fainted in the background, again.

"Well, we should have guessed."

Negi then hugged his staff close to his body saying, "I… I've only got one staff…"

"It's already been decided, so there's nothing we can do.", Anya commented.

Smirking, she ordered, "Alright! Now that our equipment is in order… Let's go! Negi!"

"Ah… Right!", Negi said with a bit of determination.

"Becareful, you two.", Nekane said softly.

After walking quite the distance, Negi and Anya were startled a few times by rustling bushes and hooting owls. After a while, Negi noticed a large imprint on the ground.

"ANYA!", Negi shouted, spooking said girl.

"Wh-What?!", the startled girl screeched.

"A massive footprint!", Negi pointed out.

Anya got a bit annoyed that Negi spooked her out because of a footprint, but gulped slightly when she saw how big it was.

After walking for a few more minutes, a large shadow bored over them, making them look up. Both had shocked faces immediately.

"EEEE…!?"

With a colossal roar, the giant monster approached the two, swinging down a hammer towards the direction.

"IT-IT'S HERE! UWAAH!"

"He-Hey, wait a sec! It's not gonna cut us any slack!?", Anya cried out.

"Alright, we're gonna do this at once! Negi, follow me!"

"EH, EH, GEEH!?"

Both Negi and Anya leapt forward, bringing their left hands to their chest.

"**Septendecim Spiritus Aebiales Coentes Inmicum**", Anya cried out.

"**Fortis La Tius Lilith Lilioth… Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis!**"

"**Ras Tel Ma Skir Magister!** **Septendecim Spiritus Lucis…**", Negi chanted.

"**Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis!**"

Both finished their chanting their spells, firing their arms that held their staves out.

By doing this, they launched out a fury of light-blazed and lightning-shaped arrows into the golem's body, causing an explosion to take place.

"Alright!", Anya cheered.

Suddenly, the golem launched its arm and grabbed Anya, lifting her into the sky.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"A… Anya!", Negi cried out.

'Magic has no effect!?'

"SAVE ME NEGI!", Anya screamed.

"HOLD ON! I'LL SAVE YOU NOW!", Negi shouted.

"**Ras Tel Ma Skil… Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis!**", Negi shouted, launching arrows of blazing light into the golem's chest.

However, like last time, the spell had exactly no effect on the golem

"Wh… What!?", Negi cried out, flabbergasted that his attack didn't even leave a dent in the monster's body.

Anya then noticed that the golem had opened its mouth and a beam of blue energy started to gather in it's mouth.

"Negi! Look out!", Anya cried out as the blue beam fired from the golem's mouth.

Negi retaliated quick enough to throw up a shield, but it did nothing to stop the beam of destruction.

The force of the explosion, however, knocked Negi, sending him flying and bouncing on the ground.

"NEGI!", Anya cried out as said boy landed painfully on his back.

"That's enough… That's enough, alright?", Anya said, tears flowing from her eyes. She then screamed out, "NEGI! RUN!"

Negi opened his eyes, twitching from the pain. He started getting up, but very slowly.

"I can't… do something like that!", Negi said, as he fell down onto one knee.

"If I run from here-…"

Flashbacks from the past flashed into Negi's mind when demons attacked his home, turning most of his neighbours, family and friends into stone.

"It'll end up the same as 6 years ago!", Negi panted.

He then reached for his staff, which somehow survived the explosion.

"At that time, I–…", Negi continued as he rose up and grabbed his staff.

"I couldn't do anything…! Even for Grampa and Sis! I have to change!"

"Negi!", Anya cried out in shock, seeing Negi on his feet.

"To become a Magister Magi like him and meet him once again…!", Negi kept on saying.

"I swore of this staff that he gave me on that day!"

Anya looked on in shock as Negi defiantly stood up against the golem.

"This is the strongest magic I can use at the moment!", Negi shouted out, leaping towards the golem.

The golem was slightly surprised by this new determination, but it growled in reply.

"**RAS TEL MA SKIL MAGISTER! VENIANT SPIRITUS AERIALES FULGURIENTES!**", Negi chanted at the top of his lungs.

'Father, lend me your power!'

"**JOVIS TEMPESTAS FULGURENS!**", Negi shouted.

A great blast of wind and light burst forth from Negi's staff and hands, going at the golem at great speed and strength.

The golem actually retreated as it saw the blast coming towards him, as it ripped up trees and levelled rock formations.

Anya was even more surprised, as this was the strongest magic she has ever seen coming from her childhood friend.

The blast of magic strucked the golem, tearing through its chest, leaving a massive hole there.

"KYAAAA!"

"Yes! I did it!", Negi cheered.

He then leapt and caught Anya as she fell from the clutches of the golem, which toppled up into many pieces.

"Thank goodness… you're safe, Anya.", Negi said good-heartedly as he put Anya down gently.

Anya was blushing slightly as she saw Negi smiling with his eyes closed.

"Negi,", Anya said, "Th… Thank y-"

However, Anya never got the chance as her hair brushed Negi just underneath his nose.

"Fua fua… ACHOOOOOOOOO!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

With a terrific sneeze, Negi tore most of Anya's clothes of, leaving only stripped panties and the top of her robes left.

"NEGI, YOU IDIOOOOT-!"

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Outside Magical Academy, Wales

After a few embarrassing minutes, Anya redressing herself, both Negi and Anya returned back to the Academy. There, they were enthusiastically greeted by their fellow classmembers, the Headmaster and Nekane. They were all chatting happily when Negi announced that he only defeated the golem thanks to his father's strength.

"That's not it, Negi.", the Headmaster said.

Negi looked up shocked from this, as did the others in the proximity of the area.

"That was your own power.", the Headmaster commented, winking and smiling at the young mage.

"HEADMASTER!", everyone shouted in shock.

"Dreams sometimes grant us incredible powers and growth.", the Headmaster said sagely.

"Your dreams… make sure you continue to hold onto them."

"YES! THANK YOU, HEADMASTER!", Negi said determinately.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = The next day

"The conferment of the graduation diplomas-", the Headmaster said, "You have done your best these last seven years. However, training from here on will be the crucial point. Do not loose your spirit!"

"Negi Springfield!"

"Yes!"

After a few minutes, Negi and Anya left the grand hall of the Magical Academy. They were soon joined by Nekane.

"Negi, what does yours say?", Anya asked.

"It's appearing now, but where's your training going to be?", Negi asked.

"I'm gonna be a diviner in London!", replied Anya

The three of them looked at Negi's paper with curious looks.

"Oh… well?", Anya asked.

In glowing words, it revealed:

_**Negi Springfield – A teacher in Japan**_:

"A teacher…", Negi started.

"IN JAPAN!?", Nekane finished.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"But Negi's still only ten!", Anya cried out.

*END OF CHAPTER*

This includes the first chapter, though it is a prologue, of Ichigo Sensei!. I hope you did enjoy it. This is my third story, and I have not finished my Love-Ru + Vampire yet. These two stories will be a bit of a time consumer, and I will do my best to update as much as possible. That is all I have for today. You have received a new story from MR. DEATH RIDER, have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mahou Sensei Ichigo!**

Greetings, I, MR. DEATH RIDER, have returned with the first official chapter of this Bleach/Negima cross over. Please note, that if you do not understand what will be going on, I suggest you read the manga of Mahou Sensei Negima and Negima NEO. I hope you enjoyed the prologue, so here is the first chapter.

**I do not own Bleach or Mahou Sensei Negima!. They belong to the respective owners of Tite Kubo (Bleach) and Ken Akamatsu (Negima). Enjoy and no flames. Reviews and critics are allowed. If there are no reviews, I would be most disappointed.**

"Hello" = speaking

'Hello' = thoughts & thinking

"**Hado/Bakudo/Ras Tel Ma Magister**" = Kido &/or Mage spells or voices through the intercoms

"_|Hello|_" = Japanese speaking in English

"_/Hello/_" = English speaking Japanese

**Chapter 1: Kurosaki Ichigo-Taicho?**

"GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNNNNNIIIIIINNNNNNG ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A crash was heard in a certain neighbourhood as Kurosaki Isshin crashed into the opposite wall of Ichigo's room.

"Teme, the hell's your problem Oyaji?", Ichigo demanded.

"I have nothing to teach you, my son.", the old man said before getting up.

Ichigo nodded as he turned to his closet. He then easily grabbed his father's incoming fist and pressed onto Isshin's wrist with his thumb.

"Ita-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta! Let go~~~! It hurts~~~!"

Ichigo replied by flicking the annoying man through his open window, and then went back to his closet. He needed to pack soon, as he was leaving Karukura Town later in the week.

"Onii-chan! Have you finished packing yet?", Yuzu's voice came from the door.

"Īe, not yet.", the orange haired man said.

"Hai, then I'll do it for you!", the cheery woman said.

"Īe, it's fine Yuzu.", Ichigo said before his sister gave him clothes for the day and forced him out of his own room.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle as his sister went to pack for him. He didn't mind at all, it gave him more of a chance to walk around the town.

Remembering to take his Shinigami badge, he left the house-clinic to walk.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Karukura Town Park

Ichigo was sitting on one of the park benches when a bright light came from behind. Ichigo's eyebrows lifted in curiosity and he turned behind in time to see a pair of wooden doors open.

'A Senkaimon? Wonder what Soul Society wants?', Ichigo mused.

Out of the Senkaimon stepped out two teenagers. Both were dressed in the standard black Shihakusho and Hakama uniform. However, one of them had a white Haori on.

One of them was a teenage boy with messed up, spiky white hair, green eyes and a katana strapped to his back. He was the one with a Haori with the kanji 10 on his back. He was Hitsugaya Toshiro, Squad 10 Captain of the Soul Society.

The other was an older girl with brown hair done in a bun. She had brown eyes and carried a katana strapped to her obi. She also had a badge with the kanji 5 strapped to her arm. She was Hinamori Momo, Squad 5 Lieutenant of the Soul Society.

'Hmmm… isn't that the girl who got stabbed by that bastard Aizen?', Ichigo thought, 'Well, I won't mention it at all.'

"Well, we're in Karukura Town now. Just sense for the largest source of Reiatsu and we'll find the Shinigami Daiko.", Toshiro told his childhood friend.

"All right… but, uh isn't this Kurosaki-san a bit scary?", Momo questioned.

"Not really. It's his strength that is scary.", Toshiro replied.

"You know it's quite rude to talk about someone when they are literally in front of you, Toshiro.", Ichigo said, making both Shinigami to jump.

"Kurosaki… I told you once, I will tell you again: It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!", Toshiro said, a vein sticking out of his head.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. But who're you?", Ichigo asked Toshiro's companion.

"Ah, Gomenesai! I'm Hinamori Momo, 5th Division Lieutenant!", Momo said, bowing.

"No need to apologise, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I have no need to tell you my rank since everyone in Soul Society knows who I am.", Ichigo replied, lifting his hand in greeting.

"So what brings you two here? Something that isn't just a normal greeting, ne?"

"You're correct, Yamamoto-Sotaicho wishes to speak to you in a Captain meeting in the Seireitei.", Toshiro answered.

"Jii-san? What could he want?", Ichigo questioned.

At this, Momo gasped and put her hand in front of her mouth to stifle her giggling, whilst Toshiro sighed in frustration. Ichigo just raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"All right, let me just inform Ishida, Chad and Inoue about my going.", Ichigo said before walking off.

As he left, Momo removed her hand from her mouth, a grin placed there.

"So that was Kurosaki-san? He's quite interesting, even though he did insult the Sotaicho in front of you, Shiro-chan.", Momo said.

"Hinamori…", the teenager Shinigami growled.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Seireitei, Soul Society

"Have to admit that I'm surprised.", Ichigo said as he walked with Toshiro and Momo towards the First Division Barracks.

"What do you mean, Kurosaki-san?", Momo asked.

"First things first, don't be so formal with me. You make me sound like an old man when you say 'Kurosaki-san'. Second, the Seireitei hasn't changed much since I was last here; about 8 years ago.", Ichigo explained.

"Gomen, Kurosaki-san, but I can't help it. I'm used to doing this when I meet people for the first time.", Momo said.

While they were talking, they had arrived at the doors to the meeting room where the Taichos meet.

"This is Hitsugaya-taicho of the 10th Division with Hinamori-fukutaicho of the 5th Division and Shinigami Daiko Kurosaki Ichigo.", Toshiro said at the doors.

Then, the doors started to open outwards and the three Shinigami walked in the room. Ichigo stopped in the middle as Toshiro went to stand next to a man in a straw hat and pink kimono over his shihakusho and haori and a man wearing a face paint over his face and wearing a weird hat that looked like a pharaoh's mask.

Momo went and stood behind an empty space in between a man with blonde hair that was draped over his left side of his face and a woman with blue hair that reached her shoulders.

Ichigo then took notice that there were a few new faces in the room, but couldn't help and notice that the space between the 3rd and 7th Captains was open.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, do you know why you were summoned here?", a elderly man asked.

This man had a very long beard, no hair on his scalp and had wide, yet long eyebrows. On his forehead was an 'x' shaped scar and he was missing his left arm. His right arm was resting on a cane. He was Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai, the Head-Captain/Commander-General of the Soul Society.

"Not really, since you sent Toshiro and Hinamori after me? What's going on, Jii-san? Normally you send Rukia and Renji to inform me.", Ichigo questioned.

As he expected, most of the Captains were looking with disgust at how he treated the leader of the Shinigami. Some were even chuckling.

"As usual, you still show no respect to those who are older and superior to you, Kurosaki Ichigo.", a man said.

This man had long black hair and had an air of nobility around him. On his haori was the kanji 6, He was the Captain of the 6th Division, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"I agree, he is nothing but a nuisance.", a young woman agreed.

This woman was slightly shorter than the other Captains, just more or less the same height of Momo. She had black hair that was done in some kind of pig tail style, and was missing her left arm and had the kanji 2 on her haori. She was Soifon, the Captain of the 2nd Division and leader of the Onmitsukidō.

"Oi, I still treat most of you with respect. Besides, none of you are superior to me because I'm still a human. Besides, I'm a _Shinigami Daiko_.", Ichigo explained, a smirk on his face.

"Yare yare, can we just get to the point of this meeting? I wish to return to the labs, science cannot wait forever!", the man with the face paint said.

This man had blue hair and had the number 12 in kanji on his haori. He was Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Captain of the 12th Division and the second leader of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

"Enough!", the old man ordered, banging his cane into the ground.

"The reason I have asked for this meeting is to have you, Kurosaki Ichigo, joining the Soul Society."

"The answer is no.", Ichigo said immediately.

"I'm still a living human, so until I have a proper death, then I will join you lot."

"I am aware of that. However, a few of the Captains and Lieutenants have agreed to have you a promotion.", Yamamoto explained.

"Ukitake-taicho, Kyoroku-tiacho, Komamura-taicho, Unohana-taicho, Zaraki-taicho, Ichimaru-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho and Abarai-taicho have agreed to allow you to become the Captain of the 5th Division."

"With them were Hinamori-fukutaicho, Kira-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, Shibuya-fukutaicho, Kusajishi-fukutaicho, Hisagi-fukutaicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho and Iba-fukutaicho to agree."

Ichigo was shocked about this, but then his scowl returned.

"How can I be a Captain if I'm still a human? That, and I have little to nothing about your Kido shit.", Ichigo said, scowl on his face as he placed a hand on his temples.

"That is simple; Hinamori-fukutaicho has volunteered to teach you Kido. We all know about your Bankai and Shikai.", Yamamoto explained.

"If you deny this Ichigo, then you'll be a laughing stock of the Soul Society. When you die properly, there'll be a Captain in the 5th Division.", a small woman said.

This woman was standing behind a sickly-looking man with white hair. The woman had black hair with a bang of it sitting between her eyes. Said eyes were amethyst in colour and had the badge that showed the symbol 13. She was Kuchiki Rukia, sister-in-law of Byakuya and 13th Division Lieutenant.

"Shut up midget, no one was talking to you.", Ichigo casually said.

"Baka no mono! How dare you say that?!", Rukia shouted.

"Quite easily, you're a midget.", Ichigo said, rubbing his temples.

"Listen Jii-san, I'm not interested with your offer at the moment. I'm actually leaving Karukura Town to begin my job elsewhere in the country."

"Whoa, wait a minute! You have a job?!", a red-haired man asked.

This man had red hair in the style of a pineapple and had tattoos on his face and neck. On his head was a white bandana and he wore a haori with the kanji 9. This was Abarai Renji, 9th Division Captain.

"I could ask how you made it as a Captain, but I'm not going to bother.", Ichigo snapped back.

"And yes, I signed up as a teacher at a school called Mahora Gakuen."

There was absolute silence when a man with silver-purplish hair started chuckling.

"Well, wouldn't cha know? Didn't think cha be a teacher, Ichigo-kun…", the man said in a mocking voice.

This man had his eyes in closed slits and his haori had the symbol 3 in kanji. This was Ichimaru Gin, 3rd Division Captain.

"I already feel sorry for the children you're going to teach, Kurosaki Ichigo.", Byakuya said, shaking his head.

"Oi!"

"Don't be too hard on him, Kuchiki-taicho. I'm sure that Kurosaki-san isn't that bad.", the blue haired girl said.

This girl was standing behind Byakuya and had bright green eyes. She was Izumi Shibuya, 6th Division Lieutenant.

"Trust me, Shibuya-fukutaicho; Kurosaki will kill his students if they disrupted him. He's too quick to anger.", Soifon said, smirking.

"Oi!"

"I think we should have some faith in Ichigo-kun. He is highly reliable.", the sickly man said.

This man had a kind expression on his face and had his hair going past his shoulder blades. On his haori was the kanji for 13. His name is Ukitake Jushiro, 13th Division Captain.

"Teaching these students might give him experience of leadership as well. I agree with Ukitake.", the man with the hat and kimono said.

This man was Kyoraku Shunsui, the Captain of the 8th Division.

"He does have the potential.", a man with the appearance of a dog said.

This man was extremely large and had fur over his entire body. He was a Yōkai, and he had armour on his shoulders and arms. He had the symbol of 7 on his haori. This Yōkai was Komamura Sajin, the 7th Division Captain.

Soon, the talking between Captains and Lieutenants broke out. It was then silenced when Yamamoto slammed his cane on the ground.

"Never the less, Kuchiki-fukutaicho does have a point.", the elderly man explained.

"You will not be the official leader of the 5th Division, but you will need to do the paperwork. And you being a teacher at the school is not a bad idea as well. You will get the experience needed when you have to teach at the Shino Academy."

"Do you accept these terms of being a Captain?"

"Two conditions.", Ichigo said, holding two fingers up.

Soifon and Mayuri looked annoyed, whilst the Sotaicho looked irritated.

"I hope one of them is to fight me.", a large man said.

This man had his black hair in spikes and wore an eye patch over his right eye. He also had a bloodlust smile on his face, revealing sharp canines and incisors. On his ripped haori was the symbol 11. He was Zaraki Kenpachi, 11th Division Captain.

"Go Ken-chan~!", a pink haired girl cried out.

This girl had bright, bubblegum pink hair and was sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder. This was the 'Pink Terror' Kusajishi Yachiru, the 11th Division's Lieutenant.

"Actually, not happening.", Ichigo said, making Kenpachi frown.

"These conditions are simple. Number one, send two Lieutenant rank Shinigami to look after Karukura Town. I recommend Rukia and her.", Ichigo pointed at Izumi.

"Me?", the blunette asked, surprise written on her face.

"Hai, with Rukia as well.", Ichigo confirmed.

"Accepted.", Yamamoto said after thinking for a while.

"Number two is the actually two in one.", Ichigo warned.

"Part one is that no Captain class Shinigami are allowed to come to Mahora Gakuen."

"Part two is that I will need someone to come with me to send the paperwork."

"I'll go!", Momo said immediately.

A few questioning looks were sent her way.

"Well, I have to get to know my future Captain…", the brunette explained, blushing slightly.

"Very well… the terms are accepted.", the old man said, sighing.

"Hold on Sotaicho.", a woman said.

This woman had a kind face, black hair done in a braid that reached her waist. She had the kanji 4 on her haori. She was Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th Division and the scariest person in all of Soul Society.

"Kurosaki-san, there must be a reason you asked for someone to come over besides sending paperwork ne?", Unohana asked.

"Correct, I need someone to deal with the Hollow problems when they come. Because I will need to be teaching and marking and all that shit.", Ichigo explained.

"Just in case some of the students are spiritually aware and see me like this."

"Understood, are we in agreement?", the old man asked.

"Hai.", Ichigo replied.

"Very well, Sasakibe!", Yamamoto called.

"Hai!", a tanned man said.

This man had silver hair and a brown moustache and wore a different version of the shihakusho. His name is Sasakibe Chojiro, 1st Division Lieutenant.

He approached with a white haori and presented it to the orange haired man. Ichigo took it and held it up to his examination. He then took his Zanpakuto off his back and handed it to Sasakibe to hold.

As soon as Sasakibe took hold of Ichigo's Zanpakuto, he strained from the weight as Ichigo put the haori on his back. He then took his Zanpakuto from the huffing Sasakibe.

"I don't feel much different, but I think I can get used to attacking with Zangetsu with this on.", Ichigo commented.

"Don't worry Ichigo, you'll get used to it. I'm just more worried what will happen to it when you activate your Bankai.", Renji said.

Most of the other Captains nodded in thought, knowing that Ichigo's shihakusho changes drastically when he uses his Bankai.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I'm sure Old Man Zangetsu will be able to fix it.", Ichigo said.

"But thanks for the whole thing, Jii-san."

With that, Ichigo showed his gratitude by bowing slightly. Yamamoto grunted, wondering how he would get used to being called that and being showed little to no respect from the carrot top adult.

"But I'm gonna have to cut this short and return back home. I've been gone long enough as it is.", Ichigo said, turning around.

He walked up to the doors and forced them open and left with his hand up in farewell.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!", the old man called.

Said Shinigami paused, showing that he was listening.

"Until you return from the World of the Living, I am leaving Hinamori-fukutaicho in your care. You still need to know what your squad has to do and you must learn Kido.", Yamamoto said.

Ichigo nodded and walked off, Momo following behind.

"Somehow, I have a very bad feeling about this.", Toshiro said.

"Agreed.", Soifon complied.

"Shibuya-fukutaicho! Kuchiki-fukutaicho!", Yamamoto called out.

"By the end of the tomorrow, I want both of you packed and ready to monitor Karukura Town until Kurosaki Ichigo returns from his teaching job!"

"Hai!", both women saluted.

And with that, everyone except Ukitake, Unohana, Kyoraku and Yamamoto remained behind.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? To allow Kurosaki-san teaching at this Mahora Gakuen?", Unohana asked.

"Well, I think it would be better than to do it at Mahora Gakuen than Yōkai Gakuen. Yōkai Gakuen has that barrier that Mikogami-san uses, ne Yama-jii?", Kyoraku replied.

"Indeed, but I do not hold much faith in him. He might have stopped Xcution and Aizen, but he is still a child in my eyes.", Yamamoto answered.

"Don't be too hard on him, Sensei. Ichigo-kun has come a long way from 9 years ago.", Ukitake commented.

The other three couldn't help but agree with what Ukitake said.

*END OF CHAPTER*

This includes the first official chapter of Ichigo Sensei!. I hope you did enjoy it. And now, let me reply to the reviewers:

Bunny153539: I thank you for the positive comment. And yes, it will be updated regularly, maybe once or twice a month but I cannot keep promises that I can't keep. And no, Ichigo did not kill Aizen. He was dreaming and it would continue if his alarm didn't wake him.

Nobody: Yes, with Ichigo having his powers back would be good and it wouldn't work in the plot if he didn't have them. Unfortunately, he cannot use his powers in his body; it would damage it. I noticed that you didn't appreciate the "put in track" and "end of track", how would you have me do it then? And thank you for letting me know, I should be able to rectify the mistake soon.

alchemist19: Thank you, and there will be more.

TheLastNanaya: Thank you, and I apologise if it was slightly boring. But, in this story, it will be following the Mahou Sensei Negima arcs, with a few sub-arcs and the Star Crystal arc from Negima NEO. So, it will be revealing a bit.

Raikahoken: I thank you for your good compliment, and do enjoy.

The next chapter will be about when Negi leaves Wales and Ichigo leaving Karukura and meeting each other there. As you have noticed, Izumi Shibuya is an OC, standing in Renji's place as Byakuya's fukutaicho. And I do apologize if the characters were slightly OOC. Also, my dear readers, if you do review, leave a few critics; I want to see what is wrong so I can rectify it. The next chapter will be out soon, if not later. You have received a chapter from MR. DEATH RIDER, have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mahou Sensei Ichigo!**

Greetings, I have returned with another instalment of this story. I do hope you will enjoy it.

**I do not own Bleach or Mahou Sensei Negima!. They belong to the respective owners of Tite Kubo (Bleach) and Ken Akamatsu (Negima). Enjoy and no flames. Reviews and critics are allowed. If there are no reviews, I would be most disappointed.**

"Hello" = speaking

'Hello' = thoughts & thinking

"**Hado/Bakudo/Ras Tel Ma Magister**" = Kido &/or Mage spells or voices through the intercoms

"_|Hello|_" = Japanese speaking in English

"_/Hello/_" = English speaking Japanese

**Chapter 2: Young Prodigy Negi Springfield Meets Fifth Division Captain Ichigo Kurosaki**

Negi was rushing with his sister and friend towards the Headmaster's office, the latter panicking whilst the former was completely confused.

"Headmaster!", Nekane shouted out, gaining the old mage's attention.

"Wh… what's the meaning of this?!", Anya cried out, "What do you mean by teacher!?"

"Hoh… A teacher, is it?", the Headmaster thought outloud.

"Are you sure there hasn't been a mistake? There's no way a 10-year old boy can be a teacher!", Nekane said, showing her worry.

"That's right! Negi's a real shrimp, and on top of that he spaces out all the time!", Anya voiced her opinion as well.

"Eh…?"

That was all that came from Negi, as he watched in confusion and shock.

"Hmm… If that was written on the diploma, then that is the end of the matter.", the Headmaster said sagely.

"Well… you must train hard, Negi… in order for you to become a great mage!"

With that said, Nekane fainted, again.

"Ah! Sister!/Nekane!", Negi and Anya cried out at the same time.

"Do not worry or fear, Negi.", the Headmaster said, surprising Negi and Anya.

"The headmaster of the school you will be assigned to is a friend of mine. Just do your best, alright?"

Negi contemplated on what the old mage said, then in a determined voice that shocked both his sister and childhood friend, he said, "Yes sir! Understood!"

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = London International Airport

Negi was walking towards his flight, thinking about the past.

'Japan certainly is a long way from the mountains of Wales.', Negi thought.

'I'm incredibly nervous about whether I can be a teacher.'

'In order for me to become a great mage like Father, I'll do my best!'

Negi then waited patiently for his flight to embark on its journey when the voice of their pilot sounded over the intercom.

"**Good morning everybody, I'm Henry Drakes and I'll be your pilot today. Please buckle your seatbelts as we are about to take off in a few minutes.**", the pilot said via a intercom.

"**The weather is partly cloudy here in England, and it will be heavily overcast at Hong Kong when we reach there. So then I'll ask you to sit back, relax and enjoy the trip.**"

With that said, the engines started up and for the first time, Negi would be in the air without his staff.

'Well, here it goes. My first step in my path to find Father will begin.', Negi thought, a happy smile on his face.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Kurosaki Clinic/Home, Karukura Town

"Onii-chan, some of your nakama are here!", Yuzu's voice carried out.

Ichigo was busy writing his first batch of paperwork when Yuzu called, thankful for the break. Momo, Rukia and Izumi were in his room, talking softly to each other when Ichigo got up and left the room.

"So this is Kurosaki-taicho's home? Quite lively to be frank.", Izumi said.

"It's not that bad, even though I did sleep in that closet behind Hinamori-fukutaicho.", Rukia said matter-of-factly.

"Ehhhh?"

"Stop making such a racket, it's kinda of annoying.", Ichigo's voice said as he and three others walked inside.

Izumi, Momo and Rukia looked up in surprise to see the orange head walk in. But what intimidated Izumi was that one of Ichigo's friends was a giant of a man.

This man was heavily tanned and looked like a Mexican of origin. He had a Hawaiian shirt on with long jeans. This was Yasutaro Sado, or Chad to Ichigo, a Fullbringer.

The other male had dark, raven hair like Rukia. He wore a white shirt with blue jeans on and had a odd pendant hanging from his wrist. This was Ishida Uryuu, the last Quincy.

The other one was a orange-auburn haired girl with a large bust, possibly E-cupped. She had a kind, compassionate look on her face, wore a pink shirt and grey pants. What was unique about her was the flower-like pendants she wore as hairclips in her hair. This is Inoue Orihime, another person who had Fullbringer powers.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san!", Orihime cried out, moving forward and hugging Rukia.

"Inoue!", Rukia greeted back.

"H… hel…hello…", Izumi said, stuttering.

Chad just nodded and Uryuu greeted in a half friendly half annoyed way.

"Orihime-san?", Momo asked, making sure it was the right girl.

"Hmm…", Orihime hummed, looking at Momo.

It took her a while until a smile adorned her face.

"Ahh…! Momo-chan!", the auburn-haired girl greeted back, hugging the smaller girl.

Ichigo chuckled slightly, then turned to sit on his desk's chair to look at the assortment of people in his room.

"So… what did you guys want?", Ichigo asked, directing this to his three, human friends.

"To wish you luck, Kurosaki-kun~!", Orihime sang out.

Chad just grunted in agreement.

Uryuu just nodded and said, "I'm still surprised that you are going to be a teacher at Mahora, it's kind of surprising."

Ichigo just snorted.

"Like I'm going to be a fighter all my life.", he said, "I still need to have peace for a few days."

"Hinamori here is going to help out with the Hollow problems at Mahora, whilst Rukia and Shibuya here are going to represent for Karukura Town, unlike Imoyama-san."

Everyone snorted at the response, recognising that Ichigo forgot the name of the last Shinigami in charge of their town on purpose.

Orihime then looked at the clock and saw that it was quite late, but then noticed the stack of papers on Ichigo's desk. This confused her a bit, since Ichigo wasn't at the academy yet.

"Ano… Kurosaki-kun? Why are there papers other there?", Orihime asked, pointing at Ichigo's stack.

Chad and Uryuu also noticed this and looked at Ichigo with suspicion.

Ichigo just scratched the back of his head, looking at the window.

"It's because that Kurosaki-taicho is in charge of the 5th Division.", Momo said with pride.

"Kurosaki… a Taicho?", Uryuu said surprised. It then turned into a smug look.

"Looks like you can't stop getting the attention of every being, whether it's a spirit or living being."

"Uresai!", Ichigo snapped.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* 6 hours later, Tokyo airport.

Ichigo was walking with two bags of clothes for himself and Momo and a duffle bag for himself. Momo stepped in beside him, carrying a duffle bag for herself.

"Isn't weird for you to be a Shinigami and still be in a body?", Momo asked.

"Not really, but I think I can understand the problem with you Shinigami in those Gigais.", Ichigo said, thinking about it.

Just then, a international plane from England via Hong Kong came in, carrying a certain child prodigy. Negi came walking, duffle bag and staff strapped to his back and pulling a large case. Momo saw this and took pity on the small boy.

"_|Ano… Do you need help?|_", Momo asked, her English a bit shaky.

"Ah, yes please. I'm looking for the plane to head to Mahora Academy!", Negi said.

"_|Mahora Academy?|_", Ichigo asked, speaking English with a thick accent.

"_|Just follow us, we're heading there as well|_".

"Ah… thank you", Negi said happily, bowing in respect.

Momo smiled kindly while Ichigo just lifted his hand in acknowledgment.

"Hina- Momo, just remember the plan we went through.", Ichigo said, changing to full Japanese and catching himself.

"Hai, Kur- Ichigo.", Momo replied, catching herself as well.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Hinamori, just remember this: At Mahora Gakuen, you and I are itoko from my Kaa-san's side of the family. That, and when not in classes, we greet each other normally.", Ichigo said, letting the brunette beside him on his plan._

"_Hai, and I'll play it out when we're in classes to make it look real.", Momo said, acknowledging what her superior said._

"_But Taicho, won't it be odd that we say our first names to each other in front of others and we catch ourselves saying our last names instead?"_

"_Don't worry, I'll think a plan when we reach there.", Ichigo said, chuckling with a bit of nervousness._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Ichigo then noticed that Negi was lagging behind, so he simply took the younger boy's luggage and walked to the part where the people take the bags to be placed on the plane.

Negi just gaped in shock as Ichigo not only had two, but three luggage bags over his shoulder with his duffle bag and was walking without strain.

Momo just giggled at Negi's face and said, "_|You know, it's rude to stare at people like that, teehehehe~|_"

Negi shook himself, and then followed Momo to the place where Ichigo was.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Mahora Airport

Negi got separated from Momo and Ichigo, but kept walking until he reached the train that would take him to the Academy. What he didn't know was that Ichigo and Momo went by cab to the school way ahead of him.

As Negi stood in the train, he was quite surprised to see that there was a lot of teenaged girls enter the train as well.

"Wow! Japan sure is crowded!", Negi said outloud without knowing.

"And there are so many girls!"

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Please remember to be nice to the girls there in Japan, OK?", Nekane said._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Negi remembered his sister's advice, whispering "Of course, Sister.".

"What's with that kid?", a random girl asked.

"Is he a foreigner?", another girl asked.

"Who cares, he's kawai~! teehehehehe~~~", another girl said, causing the trio to giggle.

Negi just looked in embarrassment as the girls giggled at him, making him gulp slightly.

"Where are you going, little boy?", the second girl asked.

"The only stops after this are for the Middle and High Schools!", the first one replied.

"/_Ano… No… Eto…/_", Negi stuttered.

This caused the girls to start giggling again. But what Negi dreaded was that a string of the girl's hair flicked below his nose.

"Ha… Ah… AAAACHOOOOOO!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"IYAAAAAAAH!"

With just a simple sneeze from Negi, all the girls in the train had their skirts lifted up, revealing all sorts of underwear. However, Negi saw all of them and clapped his hands to his mouth with a large blush and eyes being reduced to pin pricks.

"W… What was that just now?", the third girl asked.

She, like all the girls had large blushes adoring their cheeks.

"Some kind of hurricane?", the first girl asked.

"**Next stop, Mahora Gakuen Central.**", a announcement said over the intercom.

"Ah, we're here!", the second girl said.

With that, the doors opened and all the girls raced out, surprising Negi.

"See you around, kid~!", the first girl said.

"Take care!", the third girl added.

"We're gonna be late you two, hurry up!", the second girl shouted.

"Eh…?"

Negi just shook his head and walked calmly out of the train. He was thinking about his task and was mumbling to himself.

"I hope I can do this, but… a 10 year old being a teacher of a Middle School class…", Negi whined slightly.

"And… on top of that…-"

Negi was cut off as he heard a loud rumble coming from behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened in shock.

"Eh… EHHH!?"

From all train stations, dormitories and homes came a stampede of students, running like their life depended on it.

"**To all students: This is the Guidance Committee.**", a intercom announced, "**This week is 'Zero Late Attendances Week', and it's only ten minutes until the bell! Let's hurry it up!**"

The students started running even faster and harder and Negi just stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

"**Any students late this week will be issued with yellow cards! Please try to arrive with plenty of time to spare!**", the intercom added.

"WAWAH! What's going on!? There are so many people!", Negi shouted.

"Is this what school in Japan is like!?"

He never got an answer as the stampede ran over him, crushing him to the ground.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Mahora Gakuen, 10 minutes earlier.

Ichigo and Momo got out of their transport, with Ichigo paying, and both walked up to the main building. Ichigo and Momo had to go to the Dean's office to sign up as soon as possible.

On their way, they met up with a man in his thirties with greying hair.

"Hello there!", the man greeted.

The man was wearing a business-like suit and was carrying a brief case. This was Takahata Takamichi.

"Yo.", Ichigo replied, lifting his hand in greeting.

"Good morning.", Momo replied, bowing in respect.

"Do the two of you need any help?", Takamichi asked.

"Hai.", Ichigo replied.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, new teacher. I was told to meet this Dean Konoe… "

"Oh, you're the new teacher?", Takamichi commented.

"Of course, just follow me. And you, miss…"

"Hinamori Momo, a new student. Ichigo-I… Itoko here told me that I would have to come with him to see the Dean as well…", Momo said, stuttering a little.

Takamichi noticed and chuckled at this and rubbed Momo's hair affectionately. Said girl pouted slightly, making Takamichi chuckle more with Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you the way.", the older man said.

Ichigo and Momo then followed the older teacher into the main building, going up many stairs until they reached a large pair of doors. Takamichi knocked once and entered, gesturing that the two follow him inside.

Ichigo and Momo were a loss for words when they saw how big the office was, until Ichigo nearly burst out laughing. The reason was because of an elderly man who sat at the desk on the opposite side of the office. Momo had to put a hand to stifle her giggling.

Sitting at the desk was the Dean of Mahora Gakuen, Konoe Konoemon. He had an odd looking head, with eyebrows that challenged Yamamoto and a ponytail at the top of his head, which was entirely bald. That, and his ears were ridiculously long.

"Hoh~ You must be Kurosaki Ichigo.", the Dean said, making Ichigo nod in affirmative.

"Well, I welcome you to Mahora Gakuen, and I do hope that you will enjoy your stay as a teacher here~."

*END OF CHAPTER*

The end of the second chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. Now, I know some of you are wondering why I named this chapter the way I did. The meeting between Ichigo and Negi was brief, but it makes them know each other, if by sight. At the moment, I'm wondering if I should make Ichigo the teacher of Class 2-A or Class 2-D? Please answer via reviews or PMs, because if I don't know how you want it, I can't carry on; if there are more than 3 votes on who Ichigo and Negi should teach in homeroom, then it stays that way. It's up to you readers to decide. And now, the reviewers from the previous chapter:

Nobody: You're welcome; I'm pleased to know that people are happy and glad that I'm uploading fast. And no, Ichigo won't be able to use Shunpo (Flash step) at all while in his human body. But you'll be interested in what he can do. And to the chapters, I don't know if I should shorten them or lengthen them, since another reviewer asked me to shorten them. But I'll keep them average in the meantime.

Deadzepplin: Thank you…

alchemist19: Thank you for that, I hope you enjoyed this.

sonic-elric: Thank you, though I should warn you that the characters will be OOC or/and be normal again, so it will confuse you. Unfortunately, I cannot shorten this chapter since Nobody asked me to lengthen it, so as I said, it will remain average. As for your last question on whether it will follow Mahou Sensei Negima! or Negima!? NEO, it will be a mix of both.

dragonheart967: Thank you for the comment. And sorry for the wording, I wasn't too sure of an excuse to use; that one was the only thing I could think of that Ichigo would use. As I said to sonic-elric, it will be slightly OOC, then normal; so do expect it in future chapters.

The next chapter will be about when Ichigo and Negi get to their first classes. Please note that Class 2-D will have a number of characters from other anime with a few OCs. Please send three OCs only. Note that I will need a few before I can carry on with the story, as I mentioned with who the two main characters teach. I already have Crest Power Combining's permission to use his twin OC characters Sally and Sarah van der Merwe from his story: Digimon – And The Adventure Still Continues. This next chapter will be posted up some time in June-July, as I wish to continue with my Love-Ru + Vampire story, as I have left it alone for too long. You have received a chapter from MR. DEATH RIDER, have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mahou Sensei Ichigo!**

Greetings, I have returned with another chapter for this story. So now I thank everyone for the cooperation with the OCs and answering my question; Ichigo will be the homeroom teacher of class 2-D whilst Negi is stuck with 2-A. But with the little OCs I have, I will have to use other anime characters. I was planning on using them for later, but I will bring them in now. Also notice that this is a really long chapter; with the introduction of both classes. I do hope you will enjoy it.

**I do not own Bleach or Mahou Sensei Negima!. They belong to the respective owners of Tite Kubo (Bleach), Ken Akamatsu (Negima) and any other characters belong to their respective owners. Enjoy and no flames. Reviews and critics are allowed. If there are no reviews, I would be most disappointed.**

"Hello" = speaking

'Hello' = thoughts & thinking

"**Hado/Bakudo/Ras Tel Ma Magister**" = Kido &/or Mage spells or voices through the intercoms

"_Hello_" = Japanese speaking in English

"_/Hello/_" = English speaking Japanese

"[Hello]" = Other languages; German, French, Afrikaans etc.

**Chapter 3: Meet Classes 2-A and 2-D**

After the experience of being trampled by who knows how many students, Negi patched himself up and got ready to set off. He then took out his pocket watch to check the time when he noticed that he was quite late.

"Late… WAH! I'LL BE LATE TOO!", the young boy shouted.

"I CAN'T BE LATE ON MY FIRST DAY!"

He then noticed two girls that shot past him in a hurry and decided to catch up.

"This is bad! This is real bad!", the orange haired girl shouted.

"If we don't hurry, we're really gonna get it!"

This girl had her orange hair done in long pigtails that reached her hips. At the base of her pigtails were two bells. She had a slim waist and a near flat chest. She had one green eye and one blue eye. Her name was Kagurazaka Asuna.

"Mataku, why do you, the Dean's granddaughter, have to go and meet this new teacher?", Asuna asked her friend.

"My bad, my bad~", the brunette replied casually.

This girl had her brown hair down to her waist and was wearing roller blades instead of the school's shoes. She had a curvy waistline and small, yet decent A-cupped breasts. Her name was Konoe Konoka.

"He's a friend of the Dean, right? It'll be another old geezer for sure!", Asuna whined.

"You think so?", Konoka asked.

She then added in a mystical voice, "The fortune today is 'You'll have a meeting with destiny'."

"Eh? For real?", Asuna asked in surprise.

"Take a look. Right here.", Konoka replied, taking out a small book.

"And it also says… 'Repeating the name of the guy you like ten times, and then barking, is effective…'"

"NO WAY!", Asuna shouted, a sweat drop forming on the back of her head.

She then did the unbelievable; barking like a dog, which scared a few of the last stragglers.

"Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei!", Asuna chanted and then barked.

"…"

Konoka could only look in surprise, sweat drop falling on the side of her head.

"Ahahaha~~~ It looks like you really would do anything for Takahata-sensei~", Konoka giggled, rubbing the back of her head.

"I didn't think you would actually do it…"

"I will kill you, seriously.", Asuna growled out loud.

"Aaaand next~~~ it says: 'Do a handstand with your legs spread, and run as fast as you can for 50 metres while shouting "NYA!"'.", Konoka giggled.

"I'M NOT DOING THAT!", Asuna screeched.

Konoka burst out into a fit of giggles, taking off with a bit more speed. This shocked Asuna, but she answered by running slightly faster to be in line with her friend.

"You sure are fast, Asuna. You can keep up with me even though I've got skates on.", Konoka commented.

"Well, excuse me for being fit!", Asuna replied sarcastically.

There was a sudden breeze that shocked both girls, making them look on Asuna's other side. And behold, it was Negi.

"_/Excuse me…/_", he said, "_/'Your love will be unrequited'/_"

"Eh…"

"Oh my~~~"

Both Asuna and Konoka were blushing, with Konoka giggling even more.

"Wh… wh…", Asuna started, a tick mark appearing on the side of her head.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, GAKI?!"

"UWAH!"

"_/A… ano… Well, you talking about fortunes, so…/_", Negi stuttered.

"W…. What?! I didn't ask for a fortune!", Asuna shouted.

"_/N… No, it's just that your love will-/_", the boy tried to explain before being cut off.

"Just a minute here!", Asuna said loudly.

"Hey, hey. He's just a kid, isn't he? He's no different to Primary School kids, ne?", Konoka questioned.

"Then again, he's kinda kawai~~~"

"I _**HATE**_ kids!", Asuna growled out.

She then grabbed a hold of Negi's head and lifted him off his feet

"You! Take that back this instant!", Asuna demanded, making Negi wave his arms in panic.

"What are you doing here, little one?", Konoka asked, not worried about Negi's position.

"This is a all girls school in the deepest part of the Mahora Gakuen District. The Primary School is at the previous station."

"That's right!", Asuna declared.

"In short, little kids aren't allowed here. You got that?"

"_/P… Please let me go…!/_", Negi begged.

'Auu… Wh… what a violent girl! I thought Japanese women were supposed to be kind and gentle!'

"OK, we've got things to do now. Can you go home by yourself, OK?", Konoka asked gently.

"Sayonara, Gaki!", Asuna growled out, letting go of Negi.

"_/Ano… no… eto… I'm…/_", Negi struggled out.

"That would be enough, Asuna-kun!", a male voice cried out.

The three of them looked up and saw Takamichi leaning on the windowsill above.

"Hey there, Negi-kun. Long time no see!", he greeted out.

"Eh…"

"Ah!"

"Takahata-sensei?! G-Good morning!"

"Good morning, sensei!"

"_/Long time no see, Takamichi/_"

"?!..."

"You two know each other?", Konoka asked.

"Yokoso Mahora Gakuen e!", Takamichi greeted.

"Nice place, isn't it… Negi-sensei?"

"Eh? S-Sensei?", Konoka said in surprise.

"_/Ah, yes… that's correct!/_", Negi said happily.

"_/I will be teaching English at this Gakuen. My name is Springfield Negi…/_"

"EH?!"

Konoka and Asuna were surprised by this and looked towards Takamichi, who was chuckling in a good hearted way. Asuna looked back at the child prodigy .

"N… NO WAY!", Asuna cried out.

"You're a teacher?! A brat like you?!"

"Hey, come on Asuna…", Konoka said, trying to calm her friend down.

"Don't worry about it, Asuna-kun. Negi-kun is actually quite smart for his age.", Takamichi said reassuringly.

"Sensei… even if you say that…"

"Jiiiiii~"

Asuna looked over her shoulder and glared at Negi, since he was staring at her intently.

"What is it?", she asked rudely.

"_/Ah! Could it be…/_", Negi started, _"/That you like Takamichi?/_"

After hearing that, Asuna adopted a very large blush on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!"

With that, the orange haired girl kicked Negi. She then grabbed him in front of a giggling Konoka and amused Takamichi and started to shake the poor boy.

"How can you say such a thing!? This is why I hate brats! They're insensitive, puny, stupid!", Asuna vented out.

"I hate kids! Especially annoying little fleas like you!"

'Uuu… what's with that nasty tone? And I was nice enough to mention her interest in front of Takamichi…', Negi thought.

But then, the unmistakable happened; one of Asuna's hair strands flicked across Negi's face. Asuna also noted the funny look on Negi's face and could hear him breath heavily. She let him go and thought he was gonna cry, until…

"ACHOOOOOOOOO~!"

And with a force of a hurricane, Asuna's clothes, except her underwear, was vaporised of from her body.

"Wh…"

She then looked towards Takamichi, who was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly and diverting his eyes away from the half-naked girl.

'Bear underpants…', was the slight thought from Takamichi.

'Wool bear panties?', Konoka thought.

"KYAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = The Dean's office, Mahora Gakuen

"Very well, Kurosaki-san, let us begin. But if I may ask, who is the young girl with you?", Konoemon asked.

"She is a family member of mine, Hinamori Momo. She comes from my Kaa–san's side.", Ichigo said, a shadow of pain coming across his face at the mentioning of his mother.

"Hoh… I see, I think I can put her into one of the classes. If I may ask your age, Hinamori-kun?", the Dean asked.

"14, going 15, sensei~!", Momo said in her best act of a school girl, giggling along with it.

'Oh dear, she is almost like Konoka. I think those two will get along too well.', the old man thought, shuddering at the thought.

'Well, I have to admit that she's better than Rukia. That was too perfect, scary…', Ichigo thought with a grimace.

"Hmm… Shizuna-sensei, can you please come here?", the Dean called.

The three of them turned to look at one of the doors where a bluish-green haired woman entered this woman had long aqua-green hair that reached her mid back and a large bust. She was Minamoto Shizuna.

'Oh no, another busty woman. I never get a break, do I? I just hope she isn't like Nel or Yoruichi-san', Ichigo thought sarcastically.

"Kurosaki-san, Hinamori-kun, I would like you both to meet Shizuna-sensei. She will be in charge of the medical station here at this Gakuen and she can also be helpful with the teaching, Kurosaki-san.", the old man introduced.

Ichigo nodded whilst Momo bowed in respect.

"Shizuna-sensei, if you could please lead Hinamori-kun to class 2-A, I'm sure she will get along with everyone there.", the Dean added.

"Of course. If you would please follow me, Hinamori-san.", Shizuna said kindly.

"Hai! See you later, Kurosaki-sen~sei~!", Momo giggled.

"Yeah yeah, don't get into trouble, Hinamori.", Ichigo deadpanned.

"Hohohohoho~ you didn't call her by her first name.", Konoemon commented.

"Big deal, we're not really close. Hell, I only met her about ten years ago, and she was just 4 then. Apparently, she's my younger cousin.", Ichigo replied casually.

"Hohohohoho~ well, we only need to wait for my friend, Takamichi, to come by with our other new teacher, then we can see which class for you to teach.", the Dean explained.

Ichigo only nodded when he heard arguing coming from the other side of the door.

"I'm telling you, I won't accept him as a teacher!"

"But Asuna, how could it be him? It was some freak accident~"

"But he saw them! He saw them~~~!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow at this, whilst the Dean looked with interest. The door then opened revealing a giggling Konoka, a blushing Asuna, a embarrassed, yet amused Takamichi and a very guilty-looking Negi.

"Ah… Negi-kun. I see that you arrived.", the Dean said.

"_/Yes sir, but it was a little, unexpected for my part…/_", Negi said.

"Hmm? The kid's a teacher?", Ichigo commented, drawing surprised looks from the four that entered.

"Who're you?", Asuna asked accusingly.

"I believe you should introduce yourself first before asking another person, kid.", Ichigo said smoothly.

"What… was… that?", Asuna said in a low voice, a vein sticking out on her head.

"Now now Asuna-kun, I will not allow fighting in my office. Actually, it would be in your best interest to head back to class.", the Dean said.

Asuna only nodded, and left the office. But not without giving Negi a harsh glare. Ichigo just raised his eyebrow at that.

"Now, let's do the introductions. Kurosaki Ichigo, this is Takahata Takamichi, one of our experienced colleagues. Takahata Takamichi, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, one of the new teachers.", Konoemon introduced.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, this is the new teacher as well, Springfield Negi, from Wales. Negi-kun, this is Kurosaki Ichigo from Karukura, also a new teacher."

"Why wasn't Takahata introduced to the kid?", Ichigo asked.

"_/That would be because I've met Takamichi a few years ago when I was at school!/_", Negi said.

Ichigo only nodded, then looked questioningly at Konoka.

"Ah, yes… Kurosaki-san, this is my granddaughter, Konoka.", Konoemon introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurosaki-sensei~", Konoka giggled.

"And I like your name, 'Number one protector'~"

Ichigo allowed a slight smile escape unto his face.

"Thanks, you're the first person I met that's not family that said that.", Ichigo said, before his face went into a scowl.

"Unlike those punks who kept calling me 'Strawberry'!".

The Dean coughed, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Now, Takamichi, where would you suppose Kurosaki-san and Negi-kun teach?", Konoemon asked.

"Hmm… Kurosaki-san, what are you teaching this year?", Takamichi asked.

Ichigo's face grimaced when he said, "Mathematics and Mathematical Literacy. Not my favourite, actually I would prefer teaching something else, like English or Physical Education.".

"Well, Physical Education is open this year since the previous teacher is too… gloomy.", the old man said, making Ichigo raise his eyebrow again.

"But, unfortunately, Negi-kun will be taking English."

"Figures. Oi, Springfield!", Ichigo called out.

"_/Yes?/_", Negi asked.

"_How well do you know your Shakespeare?_", Ichigo asked in perfect English.

"Oh, very well. His works are my favourite, especially Macbeth!", Negi said, happy that he could speak in his own tongue.

"_Macbeth huh?_", Ichigo commented, "_Julius Caesar was my best._"

"Well, I believe I can help.", Takamichi said.

"I suggest Negi-kun be class 2-A's homeroom teacher, whilst Kurosaki-san is class 2-D's homeroom teacher."

"Very good, I agree.", the Dean said.

"Oh, and Negi-kun?"

"_/Yes?/_", Negi asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend yet? How about Konoka, she is single and you have my permission to date her, hohohohoho~~~", Konoemon said with a slight gleam in his eye.

Hearing this, Ichigo had a coughing fit whilst Negi was stuttering like mad, his face going red easily.

"Oh Jii-san~~~", Konoka giggled, hitting her grandfather's head with a hammer.

'The hell? Where did that hammer come from?', Ichigo thought.

"Well then, Negi-kun…", the Dean started, "This job will probably be very difficult… If it's too hard, you will have to return home."

"There are no second chances, so are you prepared to accept that?"

Ichigo watched this with interest and had a small smirk when he noticed Negi's determined look.

"_/Y… Yes! I'll do it!/_", Negi said determinedly, "_/Please let me try!/_"

"Hohohohoho~~! Then it's settled.", Konoemon said.

"Well, let's start today! Unfortunately, our staff guidance officer, Shizuna-sensei is guiding one of our new students to her class, so if you need help, consider asking her. So in the meantime, I will have Takahata-sensei lead you and Kurosaki-san to your respective classes."

Takamichi nodded, and gestured the two male teachers to follow him.

"Oh, and one more thing…", the old man started, "Konoka, can Negi-kun stay in your room for a while? We haven't decided where he's going to stay yet."

"Eh…?", Negi stated.

"Sounds good~ OK~!", Konoka said cheerfully.

"And could you please see if one of the other girls could room Kuro-", Konoemon never finished his sentence.

"NO way!", Ichigo said with his arms in front of him in an 'X' shape.

"No way in Hell am I going to room with a bunch of teenaged girls! I'm nearly 24 for crying outloud!"

Ichigo shivered slightly after remembering a few… incidents from college. Takamichi noticed this but remained quiet.

"Hmm… But you do realise that we don't have much room to accommodate, correct?", Konoemon pointed out.

"Who cares, I'll find room in the outdoors.", Ichigo sated.

He then added by rubbing Negi's head, "It's not like I'm a kid, ne?"

"_/Hey!/_", said child whined.

"Hohohohoho~~~ True enough, but you should at least think about it.", Konoemon replied.

"Sure thing, _Jii-san_…", Ichigo said, poking his fun at the old man.

At this, Konoka burst into a fit of giggles with Takamichi trying his best to hide his laughter by coughing. Negi just looked on confused whilst Konoemon was spluttering.

Takamichi then led Negi, Ichigo and Konoka out of the Dean's office, whilst the Dean himself was going on about young people being cruel to remind old people of their age.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Mahora Gakuen, 10 minutes before Ichigo, Negi, Konoka and Takamichi left

"Are you nervous, Hinamori-san?", Shizuna asked.

"Kind of, this is the first time for me going to… a new school after being at my old one.", Momo said, choosing her words carefully.

"Of course, that is understandable.", Shizuna said, trying to understand the young girl's situation.

"Damn brat!", a voice said.

"Eh…?"

"Hmm, Kagurazaka-san? You look troubled", Shizuna said.

Momo looked behind her to see a girl with long orange hair done in pigtails, held by two pairs of bells.

"Ah! Gomen sensei, I didn't see you there!", Asuna apologised.

"It's OK, but what's troubling you?", Shizuna asked.

"It's just that a 10-year old brat is going to be a teacher here~~~!", Asuna whined.

"Eh? A 10-year old kid is a teacher? How's that even possible?", Momo asked.

'To think that the World of the Living was a normal place…'

"THANK YOU!", Asuna said, hugging Momo.

Said girl jumped a bit, saying, "Huh? What did I say?"

"Nothing, it's just seems that I'm not the only normal person here!", Asuna said, tears flowing from her eyes as she continued to hug the poor girl.

"Ano… sensei?", Momo asked, looking at Shizuna.

"Kagurazaka-san, I believe you're scaring the poor girl.", Shizuna said with amusement in her eyes.

"AH! Sorry, I got carried away. I'm Kagurazaka Asuna, who're you?", Asuna introduced and asked.

"I'm Hinamori Momo, a new student here!", Momo replied.

The two where talking so much that they didn't notice that they reached a class with a sign showing '2-A'.

"Girls, I believe this is our stop.", Shizuna said.

"Kagurazaka-san, please lead Hinamori-san to Yukihiro-san."

"Hai!", Asuna said as she lead Momo into the class.

However, Momo was surprised to see that the class was full. If she was correct, there were 30 students not counting herself and Asuna.

But she did notice a brown haired girl with twin pink haired girls setting a string near the door.

'What are those three doing?', Hinamori thought.

"Huh? Asuna-san, who's the new girl?", the brown haired girl said, looking at who entered.

This girl had short hair and brown eyes filled with mischief. She had a normal, teenaged body; slim waist and modest B-Cupped breasts. This was Kasuga Misora.

"Just a new student, that's all.", Asuna replied in a bored voice.

"Oh, OK then.", Misora said as she continued with her trap.

Asuna led Momo towards one of the other girls in the class, calling out, "Oi, Iincho!"

"Hmm, what do you want, Asuna-san?", the blonde haired girl asked.

This girl had her blonde hair going towards her mid-back, had bluish-green eyes. She had a wide waist and C-Cupped breasts. This was Yukihiro Ayaka.

"Shizuna-sensei informed me to tell you that we have a new student.", Asuna replied, pointing towards Momo.

"Oh, well I should welcome you. I am Yukihiro Ayaka, Class 2-A's Iincho. And you are…", Ayaka introduced herself.

"I'm Hinamori Momo, I came from Karukura Town with my older cousin.", Momo said, bowing slightly.

"Oh, and who's this cousin of yours?", Ayaka asked in a friendly tone.

"You'll see, it's a surprise~", Momo said mystically.

Asuna shook her head whilst Ayaka sighed.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Outside 2-D's classroom, Mahora Gakuen

"Well, this your homeroom class, Kurosaki-san.", Takamichi said.

"Thanks, I guess.", Ichigo replied, placing his hand on the door.

"Oh… and before you enter, you might need this.", Takamichi added, handing a booklet to him, "It's the class lists; your homeroom class and the classes that you'll be teaching."

"And don't worry, the Dean will try and get the subject you want to teach, so until then, you will be doing Maths. Good luck."

"Thanks, Takahata.", Ichigo thanked, taking the class list.

"Oh, and Springfield… Good luck to you, you're gonna need it."

"_/Thank you, Ichigo-san!/_", Negi replied happily.

'Poor kid, when he enters any of the classes, those girls are going to eat him alive, even Hinamori was doing her best not to attack him. I just hope what happened to me in college doesn't happen to him here…', Ichigo thought, shuddering a little.

"OK, we're off. I'll let you handle the girls here.", Takamichi said, walking off with Negi following him.

After the two went down the corridor, Ichigo faced the door, getting rid of any cricks in his body by clicking his bones.

"Well, this is it…", he said to himself.

And with that, Ichigo opened the door, sliding it back. Any noise that was going on quieted down immediately. Ichigo took a quick sweep of the class and counted 20 girls in his class. He then walked up to the desk in the front and stood, gaining all of the girls' attention.

"Who's the carrot-top?"

"He's kinda hot!"

"He seems quite strong."

"I wonder who he is…?"

This was how it was; quiet murmuring about the new teacher in the classroom.

"What the hell is with you people?", Ichigo suddenly asked, making the girls shut up quickly.

"It sound like I just entered a funeral in here, especially with the whispering. If you got something to say, spit it out or forever hold your peace!"

This caused a few of the girls to giggle a bit, making Ichigo sigh a little.

"OK, introductions are needed, for me that is.", Ichigo continued, moving to the front of his desk.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and NO it does not mean STRAWBERRY! *More giggling was heard* I come from Karukura Town and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this semester and future semesters to come. I will be teaching you lot Mathematics, whether it's normal Math or Mathematical Literacy. But that will change in future since Math is not my favourite subject at all. So, until then, I will be teaching you the most boring subject. But when the old man in charge of this place says, I will be in charge of the Physical Education and anything that has to do with sports or anything that is related to sports."

After this, everyone was looking at Ichigo with rapt attention.

"OK, now I will do class register. When I call your name, you will reply with a 'here' or 'present'. Understand?", Ichigo asked.

"Haaaaai~~!"

'Oh bother…', Ichigo thought.

The new teacher moved to the back of the desk and sat down. But not before he tossed a red cushion at the window, where an unpleasant sound came from.

"And to let you girls know… that kind of crap doesn't work on me", Ichigo said with a smirk, looking at the shocked faces.

He then took out the class register and opened it. It was on the first two pages; Class 2-A.

'What the…?! 31 Girls in one class?! Springfield is screwed, that's for sure…', Ichigo thought, mentally sighing for Negi's unforeseen doom.

He turned until he reached 2-D. he then started with the first picture portrait.

"#1: van der Merwe, Sally?"

A blonde-haired girl with sapphire-blue eyes. She is extremely tall. Ichigo noticed that she and another blonde girl, the one sitting next to her, looked like they came from the European countries. She had a slim waist and a decent C-Cupped bust. She also had a strange necklace around her neck that ended in a locket of some sort. It had a pale red emblem inside it. Sally giggled slightly, making Ichigo raise his eyebrow.

"_/Here!~ And you pronounce the 'w' as a 'v' in my surname, sensei~ the same will go for Sarah…~/_", Sally giggled.

"Sorry. #2: van der Merwe, Sarah?"

Like her twin sister, Sarah has long blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes. She was slightly shorter than her sister, only by a few cm. She had a slim waist and C-Cupped bust, only slightly bigger than Sally's. Like Sally, she also had a necklace with a gold locket. In it was a dark blue emblem.

"_/Hai~!/_"

"#3: Hoshi, Aoi?"

Standing at a short 1,25m tall, Aoi had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. She had a goggled pilot's hat and had a physical build of a boy's body. She had a narrow waist and small A-Cupped breasts.

"Here…"

"#4: Kamiya, Hikari?"

A brown haired girl looked up slightly, revealing chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was combed to the sides and held by a pink hairclip. She had elbow length pink, fingerless gloves and wore a camera around her neck. Just underneath her camera was another odd necklace with the same locket, except with a bright, pink emblem. She had a narrow waist and medium sized B-Cupped breasts

"Here!"

"#5: Noyamano, Ringo?"

A girl with oval-shaped, red-rimmed glasses looked up. She had mauve coloured hair that was done in pigtails. She had light purple eyes that were hiding some kind of personality other than the kind look on her face. She had a wide waistline and C-Cupped breasts.

"Here."

"#6: Suzuhara, Misaki?"

Everyone in the class that noticed Ichigo flinched slightly after reading Misaki's name; he also had sad, forlorn look on his face. Said girl looked up with a curious look on her face, but she smiled slightly after Ichigo regained his composure. She had brown hair that had two braids going down past her shoulders. She had bright, blue eyes that was filled with innocence that reminded Ichigo of Yuzu. She had a narrow waist and small A-Cupped breasts.

"Here!"

"#7: Sawatari, Izumi?"

A girl with dark green hair and grey eyes looked up. Her hair was done in a small bun at the back of her head. She had a wide waist and large D-Cupped breasts.

"Hai."

"#8: Sawatari, Mitsuki?"

'Two pairs of twins huh?'

A girl with bright, blonde hair looked up. She had her hair done pigtails and had a few strands that reached the tops of her eyelids. She had large, hazel brown eyes that were filled with mischief and a slight bit of innocence. She was Izumi's fraternal twin sister. She had a narrow waist and C-Cupped breasts.

"Hai~~~"

"#9: Kurauchi, Anna?"

A girl with long, brown hair placed her olive-green eyes on Ichigo with slight curiosity. She was fairly tall for her age and had the top button of her school shirt undone, revealing a little cleavage. She had a narrow waistline and a smaller D-Cupped breasts.

"Haaaaai~~~ Sen~sei~!"

'The hell is with that response?!'

"#10: Maaka, Karin?"

The class, however, noticed a small ghost of a smile on Ichigo's face when he mentioned Karin's name. A girl with violet hair looked up, with a slight blush on her face. Her hair was framed around her face, with two strands curving past her chin. She had hazel, brown eyes and oddly enough, her canines were slightly sharper than normal. She was also short for her age, just standing at 1,36m tall. She had a narrow waistline and a prematurely A-Cupped breasts that were only developing.

"H… Here… Sen…sei"

'He looks so much like –kun!'

"#11: Hirasawa, Yui?"

A girl with a red guitar looked up so fast she nearly fell off her chair. She had long, brown hair that reached her shoulders. She had light, hazel-brown eyes and a very clumsy like smile. She has a narrow waistline a small B-Cupped breasts.

"Haaaaai~~!"

'She acts slightly like Inoue, being clumsy like that…'

"#12: Kotoboki, Tsumugi?"

A girl that looked half-Japanese half-European with long, flowing blonde hair looked up. She held herself as though she was from a very rich family, but had a kind an innocent look on her face. She had bright, blue eyes that twinkled slighty. So far, she was the tallest girl in the class that had her name read out. She has a wide waistline and small C-Cupped breasts.

"Here~" 

"#13: Tainaka, Ritsu?"

A girl with brown hair looked up, an impish smile on her face. Her eyes were lighter hazel that Ichigo has seen and they were full of excitement and mischief. She was also quite tall for her age, had a wide waistline and C-Cupped breasts.

"Here!"

'Too much excitement in this girl, that's for sure…'

"#14: Akiyama, Mio?"

A girl with long, black hair looked up. Now Ichigo noticed that she was the tallest girl in the class so far as she was a head taller than Tsumugi. She had doe-grey eyes, similar to Orihime's, but had more of a fight in them. She had a wide waist and had D-Cupped breasts, just more or less the same size as Izumi's.

"Here."

"#15: Natsume, Aya?"

An extremely tall girl looked up. Ichigo noticed that she was easily the tallest girl in the class, as she was clearly past 2m tall. She had ginger-reddish hair that went all way down to her ankles. She also had brown eyes that were slightly tinted grey. She had a narrow waist and extremely large G-Cupped breasts. Another thing Ichigo noticed was that Aya looked slightly like Orihime.

"Haaaaai~!"

"#16: Higurashi, Kagome?"

A girl with long, dark black hair that reached mid-back. She had brown eyes that were lost within her own thoughts. She had a narrow waist and had D-Cupped breasts. Apparently, she didn't hear when her name being called.

"Higurashi, Kagome?"

Silence.

"Higurashi Kagome…"

More silence.

"Hey, Kagome-san, sensei is calling you!", Hikari said, nudging Kagome on her shoulder.

"Hmm...? Huh...? Ah, here… Gomen, sensei…", Kagome apologised.

"Thank you… #17: Rosa, Cocone Fatima?"

A short girl, just slightly taller than Aoi, looked up. Her skin was quite dark, making Ichigo think if she wasn't Brazilian or Mexican. She has long black hair that had pink ribbons on either side of her head. She had large, dark brown eyes that were half closed. She had a narrow waist and a flat chest. She just raised her arm weakly in the air.

"…" 

"What's wrong with her, is she mute?", Ichigo asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"No, she is just extremely shy. The only person I've seen her talk to is Misora-san, and she is in class 2-A.", Hikari said.

"Thank you, I understand now. #18: Amano, Nene?"

A girl with violet eyes and light, brown hair cast her gaze at Ichigo. Her hair was done in pigtails on the side of her head, where it reached her shoulders. She was quite tall for her age, nearly the same height as Aya. She had a narrow waist and small A-Cupped breasts. She also had a weird, rectangular, lavender coloured device on her desk, making Ichigo wonder what the heck it was.

"Here, sensei."

"#19: Hinomoto, Akari?"

The girl who was sitting next to Nene looked up. She had red hair that was tied by blue ribbons at the back of her head, where her hair was the shape of pineapple facing downwards. She had amber coloured eyes that had a small spark of fire. She was the same height as Nene, had a wider waistline and C-Cupped breasts. Like Nene, she also had a strange device in the same shape and size, except this time it was orange in colour

"Here."

"#20: Hiyorimi, Sawawa?"

A girl with long, flowing brown hair looked up, smiling cheerfully; too cheerfully for Ichigo. She had dark, blue eyes that had the look of a very oblivious person. She had a wide waistline and large F-Cupped breasts.

"Here~~~!"

And with that, Ichigo closed the booklist and looked at his class. He sighed slightly, until…

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

…He heard a colossal scream. This caused some the girls in his class to panic slightly.

"**Y-YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?**"

"_/UWAAAAGH! P… Please forgive me~!/_"

"**I WILL NEVER, NEVER, NEVER ACCEPT YOU~~~~~!**"

Ichigo just rubbed his temples, already feeling a headache coming.

"All right, settle down settle down. It was just a girl screaming like a freakin' banshee, that's all.", Ichigo said, trying to calm down the girls.

'Yup, something must've happened with Springfield… I hope he's OK, especially since he's teaching the same class with that bell-haired girl in 2-A… I'll just get Hinamori to tell me what happened.'

The girls calmed down and looked at Ichigo. Said male didn't like the attention he was getting so he just shifted slightly in his chair. That it is until he saw the girl with the camera raise her hand.

"Yes… Kamiya-san?", Ichigo said.

"Ano… What do you know about the Rainbow Bridge incident from a few years ago…?", Hikari asked.

"You mean that freak thing with the giant bug, giant dragon with a cannon and the white knight?", Ichigo asked, listing this on his fingers.

This made Sarah, Sally and Hikari go a little on edge. Hikari only nodded.

"If you ask me, it's a bunch of bullshit. Seriously, come on… Monsters? The Hell was that anyways? Just a freak terrorist bombing.", Ichigo scoffed.

This caused Hikari, Sarah and Sally to sigh in relief somewhat. The rest of the class just looked in confusion.

"Now then, I don't know what you lot want to do at the moment, but you can talk or do whatever you want to do. Just keep it down.", Ichigo said, making most of the class to enter a very 'talkative-mode'.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* Outside 2-A's classroom, Mahora Gakuen, 2 minutes after Ichigo went inside Class 2-D

"And here's your classroom, Negi-kun.", Takamichi said, stopping before another classroom.

"_/Thanks, Takamichi./_", Negi said.

Takamichi just chuckled, before taking out another class roster.

"And here's your class list. If you need any help, come talk to me.", the older teacher said.

"_/OK! Thanks again!/_", Negi said enthusiastically.

Negi opened the door slightly and gaped. In his mind eye, he counted 32 girls, but he thought it was odd that one of them was almost see-through.

'Uwaah! I'm supposed to teach all these girls!?', Negi thought.

"Ah, the class roll!", Negi said, opening the book.

Negi scanned through the book, but was confused about something.

"_/Ano… Takamichi?/_", Negi asked.

"Hmm?"

"_/Why is their only 31 students on this book? I count 32 in the class alone./_", Negi pointed out.

"What? Oh that, sorry Negi-kun.", Takamichi apologised.

"You remember that girl with Kurosaki-san, Hinamori-kun I think it was? She is this class for the remainder of the semester and those that follow until her graduation."

"_/I see, thank you Takamichi/_", Negi thanked.

"One more thing, Negi-kun…", Takamichi said,

"Do try and remember everyone's name and face quickly, ok?"

"_/Sure thing, Takamichi!/_", Negi said enthusiastically.

Negi then turned towards the class and swallowed slightly.

'Can I really become a teacher in a foreign country like this?', Negi thought.

'Sister… Anya… will I be OK?'

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Do your best, Negi!", Nekane said, watching with pride.

"Don't space out now!", Anya replied, waving her arms up and down.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Negi then swallowed his fears and doubts down and entered the class, gaining the attention of the class.

"Ah! He's here!", Konoka giggled.

'Yup, he's here alright.', Asuna begrudgingly thought.

Negi entered, but not before noticing a chalk duster falling right for his head.

"**Incipio Confestim vis Magica.**", Negi whispered, making the duster just stop slightly above his head.

'Ah… this is bad…', he thought, 'This is the infamous blackboard duster trap! They've got this in Japan too?'

Negi then noticed that Asuna was looking at him with wide eyes. Negi then quickly undid the spell, making the duster collide with his head.

Chalk dust covered his whole head, making him to start coughing.

"Ara ara…", a girl with long brown-reddish hair stated.

"_/*Cough cough* Ah… Hahaha… I see… *Cough* you really got me there *Cough*./_", Negi started, hitting his head slightly.

He then moved forward, however he did not notice where he was placing his feet. In one step, he tripped over a trip wire, sending him tumbling head over hills towards the desk in the front. "Hee?! Argh! AAAAAAAAAAAGH! UGH!" But that was the least of his troubles; a bucket full of water fell on his head, covering him with water. That, and three arrows with suction cups connected with his posterior, torso and face. With a loud crash, Negi fell on his back, hitting his head with the desk.

"Ara ara…"

And like that, the whole class save a few burst into uncontrollable laughter.

'What was that just now?', Asuna thought, trying hard to stifle her giggling.

However the class stopped laughing when they noticed that Negi took the bucket of his head, making the class see his very _young_ face.

"Eh…"

"H… HUH?"

"Eh?! A KID?!"

"Hey, are you OK?"

"Gomenesai! We thought you were the new sensei!"

"Wow, you girls give one real greeting.", Takamichi said, leaning against the door and chuckling slightly.

"However, he _**IS**_ your new teacher. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, Negi-kun?"

"_/O… OK…/_", Negi said, gulping.

'That's right, I need to pull myself together. I'm going to be these girls' teacher from here on. First off…'

"_/My name is Springfield Negi. From today onwards, I'll be teaching mag-… eto… English at this school. I'll be here until your graduation. I'm still inexperienced but it's pleasure- ITAI!-…/_"

And like that, Negi bowed, but a little too fast as he hit his head on the desk.

"_/It… It's a pleasure to meet you all./_", Negi finished.

There was a moment of silence, so much that you could here the steady breathing and heartbeats of the girls.

'Di… Did I do something wrong…', Negi questioned before-

"KYAAA!"

"KAWAI!"

And like that, the girls rushed from their seats and surrounded the poor child, save a few members.

"How old are you?!"

"_/Ano… I'm 10 years old…/_"

"Where did you come from?! As in your nationality?"

"_/The back hills of W… Wales…/_"

"Is not whale a animal–aru ne?"

"No, you baka! Wales, not whales!"

"Where is Wales?!"

"Where are you living now?!"

"_/I only just got here now…/_"

"Is this for real… Takahata-sensei, is this really for real…?"

"Yes it is, Hasegawa-san."

"Takahata-sensei? Is he really going to be our homeroom sensei?"

"Can we really have a kawai kid like him?"

"Now now girls, you can't 'have' him. He's not food, nor is he a pet, OK?"

"Is he really a teacher?"

"Hey, are you really smart?"

"_/Eto… I'm fluent in English to a university graduate level…/_"

"Sugoi!"

"AAA… HE'S KAWAI!"

'T… Thank God! It seems I'm welcome… even if it does seem a bit dangerous here, with me being tortured by these girls.', Negi thought, blushing from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Negi-kun has all the credentials, of course… but as you can see, he's still younger than you girls.", Takamichi explained.

"Treat him with respect, OK?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!"

But, in a stunning move, Asuna grabbed Negi and planted him on the desk.

"Sugoi! Kagurazaka-san really is strong!"

The girls were muttering at this turn of events, even Takamichi was curious.

"Hey, you! What did you do with the blackboard eraser back there?", Asuna growled out.

"You did something weird, didn't you?"

'Oh-no, she saw what happened!', Negi panicked.

"I want a clear explanation!", Asuna shouted, shaking Negi roughly.

"Cut that out this instant!", Ayaka shouted.

"Mina, return to your seats, you're making trouble for our new sensei."

Everyone but Asuna nodded, heading for their seats.

"How about letting him go now, Asuna-san?", Ayaka asked gently, before a smirk appeared on her face.

"Although… that pose is so very suitable for a violent monkey like you."

"What did you say?", Asuna asked in a dangerously, calm voice.

Ayaka ignored Asuna as she concentrated on Negi.

"Sensei, I've heard that you're a child prodigy who graduated from oxford! Teaching has nothing to do with age…", Ayaka said, smiling at Negi.

"So please do continue with homeroom."

"_/Ah… arigato…/_", Negi thanked.

"What's with the 'nice girl' act, Iinchō?", Asuna asked.

"Ara… it's only natural that I'd look like a nice girl from the outside, since I'm a nice girl on the inside too!", Ayaka declared, pride filling her voice.

"What nice girl?", Asuna asked, grinning slyly, "You shōta-kon!"

This caused the whole class to silence immediately.

"_/Anno… what's a_ _shōta-kon?/_", Negi asked, but he was completely ignored.

"Wh…!"

Ayaka was trembling with rage when Asuna said that. In fact, if you looked closely, you could see electricity connecting the two girls from their eyes. The whole class waited with their breaths held, and they weren't disappointed.

"STOP THESE SCANDALOUS ACCUSATIONS THIS INSTANT! YOU SHOULDN"T BE TALKING, YOU WITH YOUR OLD-MAN FETISH!", Ayaka screeched, grabbing Asuna by the front of her shirt.

"WHA?!", Asuna shouted, grabbing the blonde's hair.

"I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU AND TAKAHATA-SENSEI!"

"GRR… DON'TYOU DARE SAY ANY MORE! YOU…"

"_/Ah, that explains that thing about Takamichi…/_", Negi started.

However, he soon closed his mouth as soon as Asuna appeared before him, and lifting him off his feet.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO SAY ANY MORE THAN THAT!?"

"HIEEEEE!"

"Kami-sama! I'm not going to accept you as a teacher!", Asuna declared.

"_/Wh… why can't I say it?/_", Negi demanded, making Asuna blink a few times.

"'Why'?", the orange haired girl asked with confusion.

"_/Falling in love with somebody is a wonderful thing!/_", Negi said.

The whole class immediately had large blushes covering their faces from this.

"Kids…"

"Th… that's a heart as pure as an angel~", Ayaka gushed.

"That's kid's talk~"

"You're one to talk, Narutaki-san."

"He's so frank, it's embarrassing~"

"What an amazing child teacher…"

"Wh… What are you saying!?", Asuna stuttered, turning her face away.

"A maiden's heart is… someone like you can't…"

However, with Asuna standing so close to Negi, one of her hair strands brushed against his nose, making Negi breathe in suddenly.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…"

"Oh dear…", Takamichi paled, backing away slightly.

"Ah… AHH… ACHOOOOOOOOOO!"

And with the strength of Hurricane Katrina, Negi's sneeze ripped Asuna's clothes to shreds, again. And like last time, only her underwear survived.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone went into shock, unable to comprehend what happened in front of their very eyes.

"**Y-YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?**", Asuna screamed, making everyone cover their ears.

"_/UWAAAAGH! P… Please forgive me~!/_", Negi cried out.

"**I WILL NEVER, NEVER, NEVER ACCEPT YOU~~~~~!**"

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = 17 minutes later, Class 2-A, Mahora Gakuen

After everything had settled down, and Asuna borrowing a running tracksuit, Negi then looked at his class register.

"_/Alright… I'm going to call out your names now./_", Negi said, letting the class looking at him.

The girls were mostly giggling, causing him to flush from embarrassment.

"_/However, my Japanese pronunciations is not that good yet, so please bear with me. When I call out your name, please reply with a simple 'Here' please./_", Negi said, before going on to the class list.

"_/Seat #1": Aisaka Sayo?/_"

"Ano… Sensei, there isn't a Aisaka Sayo in this class, it's either that or she's absent.", a red spiky, red haired girl said.

"_/Ah, I see. Then, seat #2: Akashi Yuuna?/_"

A brown haired girl with her hair done in a pigtail on the side of her head looked up. She had a slender waistline and small B-Cupped breasts and had greyish-blue eyes.

"Here!"

"_/Seat #3: Asukura Kazumi?/_"

The girl who answered Negi about Sayo looked up. She had bright blue eyes and had a camera on her desk. She had a wide waist and D-Cupped breasts.

"Here!"

"_/Seat #4: Ayase Yue?/_"

A girl with long, purple hair looked up with a bored look in her black eyes. She was currently sipping from her juice box. She was extremely short, had a wide waist and A-Cupped breasts.

"Here…"

"_/Seat #5: Izumi Ako?/_"

A girl with silver hair and olive-green eyes looked up slightly with a small smile. She had a slim waist and small B-Cupped breasts.

"Here."

"_/Seat #6: Okochi Akira?/_"

A girl with long, brown hair looked up. She smiled and her blue eyes twinkled slightly. She had a wide waistline and D-Cupped breasts.

"Here, sensei~"

"_/Seat #7: Kakizaki Misa?/_"

A girl with long, purple hair giggled. She had brown coloured eyes that sparkled slightly. Her waistline was wide and she had D-Cupped breasts.

"Here, sen~sei~!"

"_/Seat #8: Kagurazaka Asuna?/_"

Asuna just looked up with irritation in her mixed-coloured eyes.

"Here."

"_/Seat #9: Kasuga Misora?/_"

Misora just looked up, mischief playing in her eyes.

"Here!"

"_/Seat #10: Karakuri Chachamaru?/_"

A green haired girl looked up. However, her appearance disturbed Negi slightly. Her eyes were too bright for blue, her skin was almost white, and she had weird metal-like antenna sticking from where her ears are supposed to be. She had a wide waist and C-Cupped breasts.

"Here."

Negi also found it weird that Chachamaru had a very monotonic voice, almost like a robot. And was he in for a surprise…

"_/Seat #11: Kugimiya Madoka?/_"

A girl with medium brown hair looked up, a sly yet mischievous smile on her face. Her eyes were olive green and her waist was quite narrow. She had small B-Cupped breasts.

"Here."

"_/Seat #12: Ku-Fei?/_"

A tanned girl looked up as soon as her name was called out. Negi noticed that this girl looked Chinese than Japanese, as her skin was slightly darker than most of the girls. She had blonde hair that was done in a pigtail fashion and had green eyes. Her waist was narrow and she had small B-Cupped breasts.

"Here -aru~"

"_/Seat #13: Konoe Konoka?/_"

Konoka just giggled.

"Here~~~"

"_/Seat #14: Saotome Haruna?/_"

A girl with square-framed glasses looked up from her drawings with a sly, mischievous grin. She had long, dark olive-green hair and bright brown eyes. She had a wide waist and D-Cupped breasts. She slowly licked her lips, making Negi more nervous.

"Here~ sen~sei~~~"

"_/Se… Seat #15: Sakurazaki Setsuna?/_"

A girl with black hair looked up, a monotone look on her face. She had brown eyes that showed a great deal of determination and pride. She had a wide waist and C-Cupped breasts.

"Here."

"_/Seat #16: Sasaki Makie?/_"

A girl with bright, bubblegum-pink hair looked up. Her bright green eyes showed innocence and mischief at the same time. She had small, green ribbons to tie her hair in pigtails. She had had a narrow waist and small B-Cupped breasts.

"Here~~~!"

"_/Seat #17: Shiina Sakurako?/_"

A girl with a very hyper-over happy face looked up, her bright blue eyes shining brightly. She had bright blonde hair and had small pigtail like strands behind her ears. She had a narrow waistline and small B-Cupped breasts.

"HERE~~~!"

"_/Seat #18: Tatsumiya Mana?/_"

A dark skinned girl looked up, making Negi guess that she was either from Brazil or Mexico. She had long, black hair and dark, yellow eyes that showed little to no emotion. She had a wide waist and E-Cupped breasts.

"Here."

"_/Seat #19: Chao Lingshen?/_"

'Hmm… sounds Chinese, similar to Ku-Fei-san.'

Chao looked up, giggling slightly. She had dark, blue hair that was done in a mixed bun-pigtail style. She had bright olive-green eyes. Her waistline was narrow, but she had C-Cupped breasts. Negi also noticed that Chao also had pink, blush spots on each cheek, making him think that it was a birthmark.

"Here~ -ne~"

"_/Seat #20: Nagase Kaede?/_"

A tall, olive-green haired girl looked up. Negi was slightly confused as to why Kaede's eyes were closed to narrow slits. She had a wide waistline and large E-Cupped breasts, just a little bit large than Mana's.

"Here –de gozaru."

"_/Seat #21: Naba Chizuru?/_"

A girl with long, flowing reddish-brown hair looked up. She had blue eyes that was as clear as water and a cheerful smile. She had a wide waist and large F-Cupped breasts.

"Ara ara… Here, sensei~"

"_/Seat #22: Narutaki Fuuka?/_"

A short, pink haired with pigtails girl looked up. She giggled in a mischievous way and her green eyes were full of mischief. In Negi's eyes, she looked his age. She had a narrow waist and was flat as a preteen girl.

"Here, sensei~"

"_/Seat #23: Narutaki Fumika?/_"

Like her twin, Fumika looked up. She looked more innocent than her twin sister, but she still had a little mischief behind her green eyes. Like her sister, she has a narrow waistline and a flat chest.

"Here, sensei!"

"_/Seat #24: Hakase Satomi?/_"

A girl with round glasses looked up slightly before looking back at her papers. She had black hair that was done in pigtails and grey eyes. She was also wearing a lab coat on. she had a narrow waist and small A-Cupped to B-Cupped breasts.

"Here."

"_/Seat #25: Hasegawa Chisame?/_"

The girl who questioned Takamichi earlier on looked up from her small, portable PC screen. Her hazel brown eyes were covered with large, round rimmed glasses and her face showed a stern look. She had long, light brown hair. Her waist was slim and she had C-Cupped breasts.

"Here…"

"_/Seat #26: Evangeline A.K. McDowell?/_"

'Odd, that name sounds familiar…'

A long, blonde hair girl looked up, a bored look on her face. She had bright, green eyes. She was about the same height as the short, Narutaki twins. She had a narrow waist and small, A-Cupped breasts.

"Here…"

"_/Seat #27: Miyazaki Nodoka?/_"

A very shy and timid girl looked up. Her bright, blue hair covered most of her upper face, including her violet eyes. She had a large blush on her face. She had a narrow waist and small B-Cupped breasts.

"H… H… Here… S… Sen… sei…"

"_/Seat #28: Murakami Natsumi?/_"

A short, pale-red/brown hair looked up. Her large eyes were an olive green. She had a narrow waist and she had C-Cupped breasts, somewhat large for her height.

"Here, sensei~"

"_/Seat #29: Yukihiro Ayaka?/_"

Ayaka looked up and smile naturally.

"Here, sensei."

"_/Seat #30: Yotsuba Satsuki?/_"

A slightly chubby girl looked up. She had brownish-red hair and dark brown eyes. She had a slight narrow waist and B-Cupped breasts.

"Here, sensei."

"_/Seat #31: Zazie Rainyday?/_"

A dark-tanned skinned girl looked up. She had silver hair and golden eyes. She had a bright blue tear-drop mark under her left eye and a long red stripe going from the top of her head to halfway down her right cheek. She just lazily raised her hand, not even opening her mouth.

"…"

"_/And finally, Hinamori Momo, I think…?/_"

Momo looked up and giggled.

"Here~~~!"

Everyone looked a Momo, who just giggled more. Konoka soon then joined in, and soon the most of the class couldn't stop smiling.

'She's a lot like Konoka / Konoka-san / Ojou-sama / Konoe / Konoe-san…', the whole class thought.

"_/Now that that is out of the way, you can talk or do anything you want for the remainder of the period. Please just keep it decent and non-problematic…/_", Negi said, making most of the girls grin.

"Hai sensei~~~~!"

*END OF CHAPTER*

Well, here we come to an end of a really long chapter. As you have noticed, I have used not only OC characters, but characters from various anime as well. Also note that I did make Cocone slightly older in this story as well; don't worry, it's all according to my plan. But, now due to these characters being brought in early, some changes are going to be done, meaning that this story will take longer to update. But that is a good thing, since my story Love-Ru + Vampire hasn't been updated for a while now. And now to the reviewers:

reven228: Thank you, and do not worry, Ichigo will keep his powers secret until a certain time. But, he will be unaware about magic until before the fight with Eva. That, and he will notice about Ki and he will be training for Kido.

Deadzepplin: Yes, as you can see, he is Class 2-D's homeroom teacher.

TheLastNanaya: Oh, please do not remind me of that. I will not include the Chupacabra nor will I include that frog-thing or the weird cat-thing. I chose not to name them since them being introduced was very unnecessary.

sonic-elric: Not to worry, he will get his harem, even though he will not want it for certain reasons. That, and don't you agree with me that it is too early for the harem to commence? Also note the pun of what I said, if you have read To Love-Ru story "The Harem Plan Commences"…

alchemist19: Thank you.

dad90: Thank you for the OCs. As you noticed, one of them has been used. The others will come in later, maybe.

Lightningblade49: You're welcome. And yes, Ichigo will not teach her on kendo or her endurance and strength with the sword exactly, but help her. Someone else will teach her. And to Ichigo using cero… I haven't thought about that exactly, but I will see if I'll add it, thank you for mentioning though.

reven228: Don't worry, Ichigo is 2-D's homeroom teacher. But he will be teaching 2-A like a normal teacher.

attis89mackan: Thank you.

Genericrandom: Thank you for mentioning that, but I only use them when they talk to each other; when writing about the scenes, it will be normal English. I also looked on Bleach Wikia and is showed with 'Daiko' being a 'Substitute'. And I also fixed that problem with 'Gii-san' and changed it to 'Jii-san'. And that is what I plan to do, I admit that I messed up with Love-Ru + Vampire, but I will only use a few in this story, like 'gomen; sumimasen; arigato' every now and then. The suffixes '-san; -kun; -chan; -dono etc.' will obviously be used.

PenCagedPhoenix: You do know how… eccentric Isshin is like, now need to explain more. Don't worry, I will not do that *Put in track:…* and *End of Track:…*, that was only an experiment. Don't worry, I will improve them, that and thank you.

MyinnerDEMON17: Well, it is out now *Chuckling slightly.*

dragonheart967: That has been taken care of, as you have noticed. I meant to ask who wanted Ichigo and Negi to be which homeroom teacher.

The next chapter will be Negi and Ichigo's debut as teachers, that and the girls of class 2-A and 2–D throw a surprise party for them. That, and someone discovers Negi's secret as a Magister Magi, but it isn't Asuna, so that will mean you will be doing some guessing as to find out… You have received a chapter from MR. DEATH RIDER, have a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mahou Sensei Ichigo!**

Greetings, I have returned with another chapter of Mahou Sensei Ichigo!. Now, if you will please scroll down, you may begin to read the fourth chapter of this instalment on Fanfiction.

**I do not own Bleach or Mahou Sensei Negima!. They belong to the respective owners of Tite Kubo (Bleach), Ken Akamatsu (Negima) and any other characters belong to their respective owners, nor do I own any of the songs that are in this chapter. Enjoy and no flames. Reviews and critics are allowed. If there are no reviews, I would be most disappointed.**

"Hello" = speaking

'Hello' = thoughts & thinking

"**Hado/Bakudo/Ras Tel Ma Magister**" = Kido &/or Mage spells or voices through the intercoms

"_Hello_" = Japanese speaking in English

"_/Hello/_" = English speaking Japanese

"[Hello]" = Other languages; German, French, Afrikaans etc.

"_**Hello**_" = Songs

**Chapter 4: Teaching Classes 2-A and 2-D**

After escaping from the clutches of Asuna, Negi was walking down the district that was a part of the colossal school.

"Phew… Now that I've gotten that over with…", Negi sighed in relief.

Just then, a ball rolled over to his feet. Negi then picked up, until a voice called out.

"Sensei! Throw us the ball please!", Yuuna shouted out.

"_/Ah, OK!/_", Negi replied, tossing the ball back at the girls.

After a few more minutes of walking, he came to a stop in front of plaza. He sat down on the steps, taking his bag off his shoulders.

"I guess I failed my first homeroom lesson…", he started in a gloomy voice.

"I'd better talk it over with Takamichi afterwards…"

He then took out the class register, going through it.

"But still… what's with that girl's attitude? She's so mean! Sheesh!", Negi whine slightly, acting his age for once.

"Hmm… her name is 'Kagurazaka Asuna'."

He then took out a black pen and begun sketching on the roll. He drew two horns on Asuna's head and put in the English word 'Bully' and 'Boo!'.

"Pffft! Take that!", Negi said, laughing and sticking out his tongue. Then something caught his eye.

"Oh?"

Nodoka was currently carrying a large stack of books, and was walking down the stairs into the plaza.

"That… That's number 27… Miyazaki Nodoka-san?", Negi said, checking his class list.

"Looks like she's got a whole stack of books. Isn't that a little dangerous?"

However, Negi was correct. What Nodoka was doing was extremely dangerous, and eventually, without watching where she was going, Nodoka was walking too close to the edge of the stairs. Soon, her steps made her twist her ankle slightly. However, that was all that she needed to fall of the side from a dangerous height.

"KYAAA!"

"I knew it!", Negi cried out, causing a certain girl to look up in curiosity.

Negi then stood up and brought his staff from his back and aimed it towards Nodoka. The bandages that surrounded the staff came loose towards his hands as wind suddenly kicked up from nowhere.

"**Ras Tel Ma Skir Magister... Spiritus Wendi!**", Negi chanted, the end of his staff glowing slightly.

But what happened was even more incredible. Nodoka was falling, but just about a metre above the ground she stopped, as though as the air just stopped her fall.

Negi talk advantage of this and ran towards Nodoka. Just as the spell's effects wore off, Negi dove underneath and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ow… _/Are you OK, Miyazaki-san?/_", Negi asked.

However, just as Negi looked up, a girl was looking right at him. Bright pink hair and bright green eyes of Makie Sasaki was looking at him with wide eyes.

Negi was inwardly panicking, hoping to all the gods he knew of that she didn't see him.

"Y… You…", Makie started.

"_/Ano… This is… You know…/_", Negi stuttered.

However, none of them noticed that Nodoka was gaining consciousness.

"Uh… S…Sensei?", Nodoka weakly said.

However that was all lost as soon as Makie grabbed Negi and started running off as fast as he could. After running for 10 minutes, they were just underneath the largest tree that Negi has ever seen.

"_/Ano… where are we?/_", Negi asked, trying to get the girl to forget what she saw.

"This is one of Japan's World Heritage Sites; The World Tree~!", Makie explained, doing a dramatic pose. However she looked directly at Negi in the eyes.

"But, I want to know what that was back there! Are you some sort of alien? A superhero? A wizard? Tell me~~! Tell me~~! Tell me!~~"

Negi could only look in worry and confusion. It was as though Makie wanted to know what he was really badly.

"_/W… What if I can't tell you?/_", Negi asked cautiously.

"Simple~~~ I tell everyone what I saw~~~!", Makie said in a sing-song voice whilst spinning on her feet.

Negi was now nervous.

"_/OK, but if I tell you, are you going to tell anyone else?/_", Negi asked.

"Of course, I'm going to tell Ako, Kaede-san, Ku-Fei, Asuna-san and Yue-san and all of my other friends~~~", Makie said, looking very giddy.

"_/I see… then I guess I will have no choice but to wipe out your memory./_", Negi said gravely, raising his staff towards his chest.

"Eh…?"

This caused Makie to blanch a bit.

"_/I'm afraid you might become more empty-headed than necessary, but I can't allow anyone to know of my secret!/_", Negi said.

This caused Makie to panic now.

"Wa… Wait! I was only joking! And I don't want to be more empty-headed than I'm now!", Makie shouted, waving her arms up and down.

"_/Sorry, but it has to be done./_", Negi said, looking regretful.

That did not help Makie at all as she started to panic more.

"**Abite! Defluere!**", Negi casted, pointing his staff at Makie.

However, something else happened. Due to the wind, Makie's skirt was rising upwards, revealing her bright pink panties. But that was the least of Makie's worries. You could hear the sound of material tearing very easily.

"KYAAAAA!"

When the wind settled down, it revealed Makie looking horrified and sporting a bright red blush on her face. However, Negi still got a glance of a certain area; Makie's nether lips.

"_/Uh… Oopsy…/_", Negi said, eyes wide and white with a blush of his own.

However, Makie pulled her skirt downwards, hiding her vagina from Negi. She just giggled perversely.

"I didn't know you were like that, ecchi Negi-kun~", Makie giggled, though still being nervous.

"_/But that wasn't my intention!/_", Negi cried out.

"You're funny, Negi-kun~", Makie giggled, "But after that, I won't tell anyone what I saw, just in case you do wipe my memories away~."

Negi sighed in relief, until…

"So, after saying whatever you said, you're a wizard, ne?", Makie asked.

"_/Are you going to tell anyone?/_", Negi asked, staff raised again.

He knew that he said the wrong spell, but that didn't mean he was going to use it again.

Makie, however, noticed the threat and immediately started to flap her arms around again.

"I promise! I promise!", she said, jumping up and down to prove her point.

But that just made things more complicated with Negi, who quickly closed his eyes.

"_/Alright, I'll tell you./_", Negi said.

"_/I'm a Magister Magi, or a mage to put it simply./_"

"A mage huh? That's so cool~~~", Makie said, however she got a more curios look on her face.

"But what do they really do?"

"_/The work of a Magister Magi is to secretly assist the people of this world with their power./_", Negi explained.

"_/It's a job that earns the highest respect in the Mundus Magicus! We're a non-government organization./_"

However, as Negi was explaining this, question marks were floating around Makie's head. Makie then fell on to her knees, clutching her head slightly.

"_/Ah! Are you alright?/_", Negi asked.

"My… head… too… much… big… words…~", Makie said, her eyes turning into spirals.

'Huh? What's with that kind of look?', Negi thought confusedly.

He then took out his class roster book and skimmed through her pages.

"Let's see… Ah, here it is! Number 16, Sasaki Makie!", Negi said.

"Eh, you know my name?!", Makie asked, jumping to her feet immediately .

Negi had a sweat drop falling on the back of his head.

"_/Ano… I have the class register right here. It's going to take me a while to remember all of class 2–A's students./_", Negi said, causing Makie's cheerful smile to fall a bit.

Makie then placed her hand on her chin, a sly grin forming as she remembered something from Negi's speech.

"But, if my memory serves right, you said that this 'Majister Maji' help people, ne?", Makie said, her eyes showing mischief.

"Could you help me with something?"

"_/Of course, but it depends on what you need help on./_", Negi said, glad that Makie was showing no signs of alerting the world to his status, but a little annoyed that she said 'Magister Magi' incorrectly.

"Can you help me with my marks then?", Makie asked, doing the most dreaded weapon of all time; the puppy-eye pout.

"_/O… Of course, it is my duty as your teacher to help./_", Negi said with a hint of pride.

"But can't you use you magic to make me smarter?", Makie whined.

"_/Unless you want to be very empty-headed for a week or two…/_", Negi stated, making Makie whine and pout.

"Mou~~~~~ No fair~~~~~~", Makie whined.

Makie then walked around before a thought hit her.

"Ano… Negi-kun?", Makie asked, gaining said boy's attention.

"Is it OK for me to leave you alone, I need to get a fresh pair of panties."

"_/Of course!/_", Negi said, a small blush appearing on his face.

Makie smiled mischievously, before running off.

"What a strange girl…", Negi stated as he walked on.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Dean's office

"OK, now that the class for today is over, where am I going to be staying?", Ichigo asked as he and Momo were sitting in front of Konoemon's desk.

"Hmm… Well, I know where Hinamori-kun can stay for the semester, but I'm not too sure about you.", the Dean admitted.

Ichigo merely sighed.

"Well, where is Momo going to stay?", Ichigo asked.

"I believe Sakurazaki-san and Natsume-san will be a good idea for Hinamori-kun. But with you… well there is a place, but I'm not too sure if you will like it.", Konoemon replied.

"I see… Let me guess, with one of the students?", Ichigo asked with a sigh.

Momo was just watching with curiosity and amusement, following the two talking like a tennis match.

"I'm afraid that's all I can think of. The only ones I think you will be OK with is Tatsumiya-san and Rainyday-san.", Konoemon said, hiding his amusement.

"Who?", the orange haired man asked, eyebrow rising.

"Class 2-A students.", the older man replied sagely.

"I see… Well, thanks… I guess.", Ichigo replied, standing up.

He and Momo were about to leave when the Dean called out.

"Oh, and I believe you two should go to 2-A's classroom, there's a surprise for the two of you and Negi-kun.", Konoemon said, chuckling.

"Sure, whatever.", Ichigo replied casually.

"Thank you, sensei~", Momo thanked cheerfully.

And with that, the two of them left the office. After turning around the corridor, Ichigo strucked conversation.

"So… what do you think so far?", Ichigo asked.

"Its interesting, I guess. But my class sure are rowdy, especially Kagurazaka-san and Yukihiro-san…", Momo replied.

"I see… Well let's head over to the class and see what the old man wanted us to see.", Ichigo said, walking ahead of Momo.

"Hai, taicho!", Momo agreed, following her captain.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Back in the plaza of Mahora Gakuen

"Wow, this place is really big!", Negi commented, walking around slightly.

"Hey, you over there!", a voice called out, causing Negi to falter slightly.

Coming towards him was Hikari.

"_/Uh… do you need something?/_", Negi asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be in an all girls' school? Especially when you're a boy?", Hikari asked.

"_/Ah! You must be in one of the other classes!/_", Negi stated, causing Hikari to rise her eyebrow slightly.

"That's correct, I'm the Iinchō of class 2-D, Kamiya Hikari.", Hikari introduced herself.

"_/And I'm Negi Springfield, class 2-A's homeroom teacher./_", Negi introduced, bowing slightly.

This caused Hikari to drop her jaw.

"Y… You're a t… t… teacher!? At this age!?", Hikari cried outloud, looking at him with wide eyes.

"_/That's correct… I'm also the new English teacher./_", Negi added, making Hikari look astonished before a grin came on her face.

"Wow, that's neat. One of my pen pals from America is the same age as me, and he graduated from college 4 years ago. But you, a 9/10 year old kid being a teacher, that's something else~", Hikari chuckled.

"But, I suggest you follow me. I was supposed to find Kurosaki-sensei and bring him to class 2-A, but I guess I can lead you there so long."

"_/Ah, thank you, Hikari-san./_", Negi thanked.

"No problem, just follow me.", Hikari said, a cheerful smile on her face.

Negi obliged, following the girl to his homeroom class. While walking there, he was taking in more of the sights, until-

"Oi! Springfield!", Ichigo called out, causing the duet to stop.

"_Ah! Ichigo-san!_", Negi called back.

"Kurosaki-sensei! I see you have one of the students leading you to class 2-A.", Hikari said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, well Hinamori is in Springfield's class.", Ichigo replied casually.

"I see… well lets get there then for there's a surprise awaiting you two~.", Hikari said, smiling in a mysterious way.

The group of four then reached class 2-A, waiting outside. Hikari smiled, and walked inside, making the other three follow.

As soon as Ichigo, Momo and Negi entered, a loud cheer came out, causing them to halt in their steps.

"Yokoso Mahora Gakuen e, Negi-sensei / Kurosaki-sensei~~~~!", all of classes 2-A and 2-D cried out, poppers coming out.

Negi had a look of excitement on his face, as was Momo. Ichigo just had a slight smile on his face. However, there was a bit of silence until-

"Hey, who's the kid?"

"That's Negi-sensei, our homeroom sensei!"

There was a dead silence, which caused Ichigo to give pity to Negi. And he was right to do so, when…

"KAWAI!"

Most of class 2-D ran out and engulfed Negi, hugging him and giggling.

"Is this what happened to him when he came into your class?", Ichigo asked, leaning towards Momo.

"Hai, but this is a lot more… better than what a few of my classmates did.", Momo replied back.

There was a lot of commotion until Takamichi and Shizuna came in, causing the girls to settle down. However, some of the girls got Ichigo and Negi to sit at the head of the table that they re-arranged. Ichigo and Negi were chuckling slightly until Chao came towards them, with buns on a plate with Yotsuba behind her.

"Here, try some of these –yo~ They're my special meat buns! Have some!", Chao said enthusiastically, making Ichigo and Negi take one each.

After biting into them, Ichigo complimented on how nice they were, much to Chao's delight. On Negi's case… well, that was another story. His face turned a bright red and his eyes were watering slightly. Ichigo noticed this and grabbed a nearby glass of water, giving it to the younger child. Negi thanked him and chugged the water down as fast as he could.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't know if they were too hot –yo!", Chao apologised, her face showing worry and rejection.

"_N… No, it was very nice; just a little too spicy. I am Welsh, so I'm not used to it yet. I should be the one to apologise!_", Negi replied back, making Chao smile.

"Kawai~~~!", Madoka squealed, causing Ichigo to wince slightly.

"That, and his Japanese is really good!", Sakurako added.

'Wow… With a welcome like this… Maybe I worried too much…', Negi thought, taking a sip of his water.

"Ano… Negi-sensei…", a shy voice came out.

Negi and Ichigo looked over to see Nodoka approaching them.

"_/Ah! Number 27, Miyazaki-san! The library monitor, right?/_", Negi said, remembering what occurred earlier on.

"Um… about that incident earlier… you saved me…", Nodoka said shyly, trying to build up her courage.

"Um… uh… Please accept this book certificate as a token of my gratitude!"

And with that, Nodoka thrust a coupon into Negi's hands, taking him by surprise.

"Honya is already going for Negi-sensei?!", Kazumi said, causing her to go beat red with embarrassment.

"No, that's not true… and my name isn't Honya…", Nodoka stuttered, making a few of the girls to burst out laughing.

"_What's this about saving her?_", Ichigo asked curiously, looking towards Negi.

"Well, earlier on while I was in the plaza going through the class register, I saw Miyazaki-san carrying a large stack of books and she fell of the stairs. So I just rushed there as fast as I could and caught her.", Negi explained.

"_So that's why you have a few marks on your face?_", Momo added, looking at Negi.

"Well, it couldn't be helped.", Negi stated.

"It is a teacher's job to protect his students."

"_Atta boy!_", Ichigo said proudly, slapping Negi on his shoulder.

While this was going on, Chao approached them until Ku-Fei suddenly kicked her. This caused Ichigo to widen his eyes slightly and Negi to panic.

"_/No! please stop fighting!/_", Negi whined, as Chao and Ku-fei swapped blow for blow.

"Don't worry sensei, they are both trained martial artists. They know what they are doing.", Ayaka said, making Negi calm down slightly.

"I don't recognise any of their moves… Are they Chinese?", Ichigo asked.

"Hai, Ku-Fei has never lost a fight in her stay at this school, and she is the captain of the school's martial arts team.", Ayaka explained.

"Impressive…", Ichigo said, nodding his head.

The fight carried on until Ku-fei stopped a palm strike from Chao and brought her fist to a stop in front of Chao's face. Both smiled at each other and bowed, causing the room to go into applause.

Shortly afterwards, Makie started showing her gymnastic acrobatics, followed by Madoka, Sakurako and Misa showing off their cheer leader moves. They were then followed by Aya and Setsuna attacking each other with bokens, making Ichigo to raise his eyebrow in impress. Then class 2-A, except Momo, and 2-D moved away from each other. This caused the three new people to get a little confused.

Misora smiled in mischief, before standing in front of the class 2-D with Ayaka, as the whole class begun to sing as one:

"**Zutto kakushiteita kimi no yowasa tsuyogaru furi**

**Donna tsurai hibi mo kao wo agete hohoemu no**

**Kodomo no koro ni mita yume ga**

**Mune utsu kodou tobira no soto matteta**

**Maiorite kita shiroi tenshi yo**

**Tsugi no kaze wo mikata ni tsukete**

**Mae yori zutto kagayaiteru yo**

**Daichi wo keri takaku tooku e**

**Hiroi sekaichuu de itsumo soba ni kimi ga ireba**

**Yami ni tozasarete mo akiramezu ni susumu kara**

**Akireru hodo kenka shitari**

**Warai atteru kyou mo ashita mo shinjiteru**

**Maiorite kita shiroi tenshi yo**

**Tooku nagai tabiji no naka de**

**Hareta yozora ni ryoute wo kazashi**

**Kimi no koto wo mamori tsudukeru**

**Maiorite kita shiroi tenshi yo**

**Mabushii taiyou ni mukatte**

**Sunda hitomi ni tashikana yuuki**

**Makenai tsuyoi power ni kawaru**

**Maiorite kita shiroi tenshi yo**

**Tsugi no kaze wo mikata ni tsukete**

**Mae yori zutto kagayaiteru yo**

**Motto motto subarashii toki e**"

This made Ichigo and Negi to applaud politely, making all of class 2-D smile with pride.

Yui then walked up and stood next to Mio, a large, cheerful smile on her face. Mio had the same smile, just a little cheerless than Yui. However, Yui had her guitar with her whilst Mio had a bass as she and the rest of class 2-D started to sing:

"**Everybody! HI! HI!**

**Everybody! Yeah! Yeah! Hoo!**"

Yui: "**Let's get a chance! ima sugu naraso! boruken fanfa-re**"

Mio: "**Saasa, yaritai koto zenbu narabete**",

Yui: "**Let's get a chance! se-no de naraso! tokimeki fanfa-re**"

Mio: "**Mochi awase no torie zenbu atsumete**"

Class 2-D: "**Three! Two! One! GO!"**

Yui and Mio: "**Mune sawagi ni yobaretara gekiteki na temkai**

**Trouble Miracle matomete tanoshinjya o Have a good time!**"

Mio: "**Me to me, te to te kasanete umareru pawa (Power in my heart~)**"

Yui: "**Aitai toki wa koko ni shuugou Fly high (We can do it~)"**

Yui and Mio: "**Mita koto mo nai basho e tsurete itte ageru**"

Class 2-D: "**A-LY-YA! iza yuke ya!**

**A-LY-YA! shoujo tachi yo**

**A-LY-YA! iza yukeba!**

**A-LY-YA! HI! HI!**

**A-LY-YA! izu yuke ya!**

**A-LY-YA! shounen tachi yo**

**A-LY-YA! iza yukeba**

**Everything "OK!"**"

Hikari: "**Let's get a dream! pikapika migako! atarashii shi-zun**"

Aoi: "**Mochikutabireteiru ashita ni Say "ciao!"**"

Hikari: "**Let's get a dream! issho ni migako tokimeki no shi-zun**"

Aoi: "**Egao hajikechaeba kokoro otenki**"

Hikari and Aoi: "**Okiniiri no merodi ni mainichi wo utsuseba**

**minareta keshiki ga tachimachi hashagi dasu ne Dance Together!**"

Aoi: "**Koe wo kiku dake de yuuki ga waite kuru yo (Call me, touch my heart~)**"

Hikari: "**Kimi no saikou no nakama ga koko ni iru na (It's a treasure~)**"

Hikari and Aoi: "**Ha-to no megami-sama ni arigato no Peace! Yeah!**"

Class 2-D: "**A-LY-YA! iza yuke ya!**

**A-LY-YA! shoujo tachi yo**

**A-LY-YA! iza yukeba!**

**A-LY-YA! HI! HI!**

**A-LY-YA! izu yuke ya!**

**A-LY-YA! shounen tachi yo**

**A-LY-YA! iza yukeba**

**Everything "OK!"**

**Boys and Girls! Let's Go!**

**Boys and Girls! Let's Go!**

**Boys and Girls! Let's Go!**

**Boys and Girls! YAY!**

**A-LY-YA! iza yuke ya!**

**A-LY-YA! shoujo tachi yo**

**A-LY-YA! iza yukeba!**

**A-LY-YA! HI! HI!**

**A-LY-YA! izu yuke ya!**

**A-LY-YA! shounen tachi yo**

**A-LY-YA! iza yukeba**

**Everything "OK!"**

**(3! 2! 1! GO!)**

**Everything "OK!"**"

As soon as class 2-D finished, Ichigo and Negi clapped their hands to them as well, making the class smile brightly.

"Well, what do you think so far, Negi-kun? Kurosaki-san?", Takamichi asked.

"Not too bad, I guess I could get used to this. But I couldn't help but notice that one student from each class just stood there without singing.", Ichigo replied.

"_I agree with Ichigo-san… Rainyday-san and that other girl were extremely silent, but I guess they have their reasons._", Negi agreed, adding his two cents.

Takamichi smiled at that. He then looked at the time on his watch and raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Well, wouldn't you know… its that late already?", Takamichi commented.

"Alright girls, it's time to pack up, you all have classes tomorrow!"

This caused a very long and collective whine coming from the girls as the four teachers chuckled lightly.

"Well… I'm off, see you two tomorrow morning.", Takamichi said as he and Shizuna walked off.

Ichigo raised his hand in acknowledgement, whilst Negi waved goodnight.

"Alright, which one of you lot is Sakurazaki?", Ichigo called out, making everyone look up.

"That would be me.", Setsuna said, gazing at Ichigo with her eyes.

"Good, the old man told me that you and your roommate are to allow Hinamori here to room with you.", Ichigo said, pointing at Momo.

Setsuna turned her gaze towards Momo and eyed her for a while. She then slowly nodded, making Momo sigh in relief. Just as the mass of girls were about to clear out, Ichigo called out again.

"And Tatsumiya, can you come here for a second?", Ichigo called, making many of the girls to ponder on this, before they all left save Makie, Misora and Konoka.

"You wanted to see me?", Mana said coolly.

"Yeah, the Dean told me to inform you if you're OK with me bunking with you and your roommate…", Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head slightly.

Mana only raised her eyebrow as she heard this.

"That's alright with me, as long as you don't do anything suspicious… are you OK with it, Zazie?", Mana replied before turning to look at Zazie.

"…", Zazie merely nodded in agreement.

"Alright, follow us.", Mana said, showing no emotion at all.

Ichigo just shook his head slightly as he followed Mana and Zazie out of the class.

"Hey, Negi-sensei?", Misora asked.

"_/Ah, you're number 9, Kasuga-san?/_", Negi asked.

"Yup! I just wanted to let you know that if you need a place to stay, you can bunk with me and Cocone…", Misora said casually.

"Or you can bunk with me and Asuna~", Konoka giggled.

"Or with me and Ako!", Makie said cheerfully.

"_/Well, to be very honest, I don't want to be in the same room with Kagurazaka-san, so sorry, Konoe-san./_", Negi apologised.

"_/And I think I will decide to be with Kasuga-san, as she rooms with someone from 2-D. that way, I can get to know about both classes at once./_"

Konoka and Makie looked put down from this, but Konoka cheered up immediately.

"OK, then I'll be off~ See you tomorrow, Negi-kun~", Konoka giggled cheerfully before slipping out of the room.

Makie then smiled and said, "But if you ever change your mind, our room is open to you~!", Makie sing-sang as she twirled out of the class.

"Well, lets go, Negi-sensei.", Misora said.

Negi nodded and followed her out of the class.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Mana and Zazie's room

"What… the… hell?!", Ichigo said with wide eyes as he walked into the room.

On the walls were various weapons, mostly guns. From Desert Eagles to the MP5 Assault Rifle, from the M-95 50 Calibre Sniper Rifle to the .357 Magnum. There even a few hand grenades, EMP grenades and flash bangs.

"What are you preparing for, a zombie apocalypse?", Ichigo asked with raised eyebrows.

"I am a mercenary, so it is understandable that you would be surprised.", Mana said, smirking slightly.

"However, they are only loaded with tranquiliser darts. That and you are not to touch them without my permission."

"Don't worry, I prefer to use close combat fighting.", Ichigo replied as he dropped his bags on the ground.

Ichigo then took out his pyjamas and headed towards the bathroom. As soon as he changed and left, he noticed that Mana and Zazie were already in their sleeping clothes. Ichigo then sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. This caused Mana to raise her eyebrow.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, there is a sofa other there.", Mana said, pointing to said item.

"Nah, I'm just going to meditate, something I haven't done for a while.", Ichigo said as he closed his eyes.

'Odd… that looks like Jinzen, the technique that skilled swordsman use…', Mana thought as she swapped a look with Zazie.

Suddenly, there was slight pressure in the room as a small black energy encrusted with red escaped from a small wound on Ichigo's shoulder.

'And what is he… to have such power…?', Mana thought.

A few minutes later, Ichigo got up and cricked a few bones and headed for the sofa. He then lied down on it and closed his eyes. He then felt something tossed onto him, making him open one eye. He saw Zazie move from the spare closet and jumped onto the bed, which would have made a gymnastic jealous.

Ichigo grunted his thanks and turned over, closing his eyes. Mana then switched of the lights and closed her eyes as well.

'One thing is for sure… this will be an interesting year.', Mana thought, before sleep came over her.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Misora and Cocone's room

"Hey Cocone, I'm back!", Misora called out.

Cocone looked up and her eyes widened slightly before returning to her normal, half-closed look.

"As you might have noticed, this is my new homeroom sensei, Negi Springfield!", Misora introduced Negi to her friend.

"And that is my best friend, Rosa Cocone Fatima!"

"_/Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Rosa-san./_", Negi said, bowing slightly.

"Springfield…", Cocone said quietly.

Misora looked surprised, before looking at Negi with a sly look.

"So, tell us, what's a Magister Magi in-training doing here in Japan?", Misora asked, making Cocone to look up with curiosity.

"_/H… How did you know that!?/_", Negi gasped in horror.

"I saw and heard you earlier on today with that eraser. '**Incipio Confestim Vis Magica**'. Come on, that is the basic spell for something to hover.", Misora said, looking at Negi with disappointment.

"But, since you're a beginner, I guess that's all you can do."

"_/That's not true! I've defeated a golem before!/_", Negi said defiantly.

Cocone looked unimpressed, whilst Misora laughed at this.

"A golem? Do you expect us to believe that?", Misora asked while laughing.

"_/Fine, if you don't believe me, what is your strongest attack?/_", Negi said, pouting like the child he is.

"Eh? That's easy. '**Series Lucis**'. With that, I can fire a maximum of 12!", Misora stated with pride as Cocone nodded her head in agreement.

"_/HA! Well, mine is far more powerful than that!/_", Negi said, making both girls to widen their eyes.

"_/My most powerful attack happens to be '__**Jovis Tempestas Fulgurens**__'!/_"

This caused Misora to gasp out in shock and Cocone to fall of her bed.

"THE '**Jovis Tempestas Fulgurens**'?!", Misora asked in shock.

"_/Of course, how did you expect me to pass from my school in full colours?/_", Negi said, sticking his tongue out slightly.

"Tch… Until you can prove that and show us, then we'll believe you.", Misora said, scowling slightly with Cocone nodding her head.

"_/Well, how about this? Who do you know that has the same name as me?/_", Negi asked, smirking slightly.

This caused both girls to look at each other, before their eyes widened in shock and understanding.

"You have gotta be kidding me! You mean, you're related to the legendary 'Thousand Master'?!", Misora cried out.

"_/Of course, he's my father!/_", Negi said in pride.

"Well, that explains that.", Misora said, shaking her head.

"But let's get to sleep, we have classes tomorrow."

Negi and Cocone agreed and got changed. Misora got onto her bed, with Cocone in the bunk above her. Negi settled on the couch before he fell asleep. Misora got up and placed a blanket over him before going back to her bed.

"G'night, Cocone.", Misora said, snuggling into her bed.

"Goodnight… Misora…", Cocone said quietly.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = The next morning, Mana and Zazie's dorm

Ichigo got up with a start. His eyes were roaming the room cautiously, looking out for any sneak attacks from his other eccentric father. However his eyes widened when he remembered that he was not in his room in Karukura Town, but somewhere in Mahora Gakuen. That explained why he saw the sleeping forms of Mana and Zazie in their bunk beds.

Ichigo then got up, cricking his neck as he headed towards the bathroom to have a hot shower, taking his clothes for the day with him. After about ten minutes, he came out fully dressed only to see Zazie's golden eyes looking at him right in the face.

"GYAAARRRGH!"

With that, Ichigo stumbled backwards from the shock, falling on his backside in the process. Mana came from another part of the room, a Double-barrel Shotgun in her hands. She just raised an eyebrow in confusion at seeing Zazie looking at Ichigo, who was sitting on the floor with wide eyes and pointing his hand at Zazie.

"D… Don't do that!", Ichigo said, getting up from the floor.

"…"

"What happened?", Mana asked.

"Your friend scared me! Just as I came out of the bathroom she was looking right at me!", Ichigo said, calming down slightly.

"…"

"I… see…", Mana said, looking at her roommate.

"Not a normal human…", Zazie whispered, causing Ichigo and Mana to raise their eyebrows, or in Ichigo's case, eyes.

Mana then looked at Ichigo with a hard gaze, and Ichigo returned it with his normal scowl.

"Is there something wrong?", Ichigo asked.

"Yes, there is.", Mana said, narrowing her eyes.

"When Zazie says something like that, she is always correct. You're not normal, are you?"

"Heh… You wouldn't believe me if I told you.", Ichigo challenged.

"Try me.", Mana smirked.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, then resented.

"If you two must know, I'm not normal.", Ichigo explained.

"Since I was very young, I've been able to see the spirits of the dearly departed. And my… mother… said that that was a special gift. That's all I'm going to explain."

Mana and Zazie looked on curiously, noticing the slight pain in Ichigo's voice as soon as he mentioned his mother. Zazie just approached Ichigo, staring right into his eyes.

"Uh… What are you doing?", Ichigo asked, not liking the position he was in.

"…"

"That's what she does when you don't fully explain something. Don't worry, she did it to me when I didn't mention that I was a Miko…", Mana said.

"Wait, you're a Miko? As in those old priestess from the older days?", Ichigo asked.

"I thought you said you were a mercenary…"

"That's correct, I'm both.", Mana said.

"I see… Well, I'm heading out.", Ichigo said, walking towards the door. But he stopped at the door and smirked.

"Don't be late!"

And with that, he left.

"So, what did you find?", Mana asked.

"He harbours pain and regret, something about his mother…", Zazie said quietly.

Mana just nodded, as she and Zazie started to get dress.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = The same morning, Cocone and Misora's dorm

"Jiiiiii~"

Misora woke up, due to the intense gaze that her friend was giving her.

"Eeeehhhh~~~ Why did you wake me up, Cocone?", Misora asked, rubbing her eyes.

Cocone didn't answer, except by pointing to Misora's bed partner. Misora looked down to see Negi fast asleep next to her. Normally, Misora would play it off when Negi woke up, but she didn't remember Negi sleeping in the same bed with her, causing her to panic.

"KYAAAAAAAH!"

This loud scream caused Negi to awaken, eyes half closed.

"Wh-What are you doing in my bed!? Don't tell me we did 'that'!?", Misora said, clutching her bed sheet towards her chest.

"Eh… what's wrong, Sister?", Negi asked sleepily.

This caused Misora to panic more, whilst Cocone looked on with slight amusement.

"B… B… B… But…?!", Misora stuttered, unable to think properly.

"Hmm… AH!", Negi yelped, after rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"_/Kasuga-san!? I… I… I'm sorry! I'm used to sleeping together with my Onee-chan, and I just…!/_"

"Wh… What?! You have an Onee-chan?", Misora asked, calming down slightly. But then she had a sly and mischievous smile appear on her face.

"And… wait… you call yourself the 'Thousand Master's' son, and yet you still sleep with your Onee-chan?"

"_/I'm still 10 years old, besides, I don't sleep with a crucifix with me!/_", Negi argued back, pointing to said item around Misora's neck.

"Hey! I don't sleep with it because I'm a kid, I do it for an entirely different reason!", Misora countered.

"_/Scared that demons are going to hunt you?/_", Negi said, sticking his tongue out.

"Hey!", Misora shouted, glaring at Negi.

Negi just smiled childishly, savouring one of the few arguments that he won. That and he went into the bathroom to get changed.

Cocone just looked on, the amusement still in her half-opened eyes. Misora was visibly trembling, but she sighed after counting up to ten. She and Cocone then quickly got dressed. They were only putting on their socks when Negi came out, fully dressed.

"I'm going out now, please don't be late.", Negi said, leaving them.

"OK…", Misora said.

'I'm wondering if letting him sleep in our dorm was a good idea… but still, being 10 and able to use "**Jovis Tempestus Fulgurens**" is quite extraordinary, I'm not even sure if Sister Shakti can do that.'

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Mahora Gakuen's plaza

Negi was walking up until he saw Ichigo walking, lost in thought.

"_/Ichigo-san! Good morning!/_", Negi cried out cheerfully, startling Ichigo from his thoughts.

"Oh, hey Springfield. So how was your first night here in Japan and Mahora Gakuen?", Ichigo asked.

"_/It was interesting, I guess. And a lot warmer from where I'm from./_", Negi replied.

"Oh yeah, I heard that you were from Wales, right?", Ichigo questioned.

"_/That's correct, I stayed with my Onee-chan and best friend!/_", Negi said cheerfully.

"Your Onee-chan and friend eh? So, what about your father or mother?", Ichigo asked cautiously.

"_/Oh… Well, I've only met my father about six years ago, and I never knew my mother…/_", Negi said, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair.

"Uh… sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any pain from remembering that.", Ichigo apologised, understanding what Negi was going through.

"_/No, its alright./_", Negi said, his eyes showing no remorse or pain.

"_/I said I never knew my mother, and I know that both of my parents are still alive. How I know that, I don't know how tell you…/_"

"That's interesting… And you don't have to tell me, I can understand that.", Ichigo replied casually, but still curious by what he meant.

'If he doesn't know how to tell me about, it's fine with me…'

The two walked up in silence until they reached the teacher's office. They both walked in, and went straight to Takamichi, who was talking to what Ichigo guessed to be a nun.

"Ah… Kurosaki-san, Negi-kun. I'm guessing you had a good night's rest?", Takamichi asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, but it's kind of awkward sleeping in a room with those two…", Ichigo said, scratching his head.

"_/Same here…/_"

"And who would these two be?", the nun asked.

"That would be Rainyday Zazie and Tatsumiya Mana.", Takamichi said answered back.

"_/Fatima Rosa and Kasuga Misora./_", Negi added.

"Oh, well that I can understand. But I'll warn you both, that Misora can be quite the prankster when she needs to be. And I am Sister Shakti, the Sister in charge of the church here in Mahora. It's a pleasure to meet the two of you.", Shakti said, bowing.

"Kurosaki Ichigo.", Ichigo said back, lifting his hand in greeting.

"_/And I'm Negi Springfield, it's a pleasure to meet you to, Sister Shakti./_", Negi said, bowing as well.

"Springfield? Now where have I heard that name before…", Shakti questioned, a look from the past showing on her face.

"If you're wondering, it is 'His' boy.", Takamichi said, making Shakti to snap out of it.

"'His'? Who is this 'He'?", Ichigo questioned, an unknowing look appearing on his face.

"That would be the legendary 'Thousand Master', a very famous person from Europe.", Shakti replied, saying her words carefully.

"'Thousand Master'? Hmm… he must be really famous to have a name like that.", Ichigo said, looking slightly towards Negi.

"Of course he is… If you would excuse me, I'm going to head back to the church. Good day, Takamichi… and to you to, Kurosaki-san, Negi-san.", Shakti said, leaving.

They watched as the nun left, before turning their attention to Takamichi.

"Well, what can I help you both with?", Takamichi asked.

"A map would be OK with me, since I only know where classes 2-A and 2-D are. And I think the same can be said with Springfield here as well.", Ichigo replied, making Negi nod in agreement.

"Of course, let me just look for it… Ah, here we go!", Takamichi said as he was going through his draws.

He then went to a photo copying machine and got a copy. He gave the original to Negi, and the copy to Ichigo.

"Well, I hope you both enjoy your first day as teachers.", Takamichi said, clapping both of them on the shoulders.

Ichigo merely grunted as he and Negi left the staff room. After walking for a few minutes, they came to a stop at class 2-D.

"Well, I'll see you during lunch. Good luck, and try and survive…", Ichigo said, being mystic.

"_/Hey!/_", Negi whined.

Ichigo just chuckled as he entered the class, leaving Negi to walk to his own class, sulking slightly.

As soon as Ichigo came in, he noticed that everyone was there as Hikari stood up.

"Stand.", Hikari said, causing the class to stand up.

"Pay attention and bow."

"GOOD MORNING KUROSAKI-SENSEI!"

And like that, the class bowed then sat down. Ichigo nodded his head as he approached his desk and sat behind it.

"Good morning to you lot too.", Ichigo greeted.

"Now, since this is homeroom period, is there anyone who is absent?"

"No sensei.", Hikari replied.

"Thanks, and am I to be correct that you're the Iinchō of this class?", Ichigo asked, looking at the brunette.

"Hai!", Hikari said with a smile, that is until her D-Terminal went off.

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I've got to look at this…", Hikari said as she flipped it open and read the message.

'Oh dear, that doesn't sound good.'

She then glanced at Sally and Sarah, who just nodded. Akari and Nene just looked with suspicion, whilst Ichigo ignored it.

"Alright then, do whatever you want but keep it quiet. If you need something, ask.", Ichigo said as he took out his class list to look over 2-A.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Outside class 2-A

Negi entered the room, but caught the duster as it approached his head. He saw one of the pink-haired twins snap her fingers in disappointment, or was that frustration.

He headed to his desk when Nodoka suddenly stood up.

"S… Stand…", Nodoka said, trying to sound a little loud.

"Pay attention…"

Negi noticed as the class stood up and looked at him.

"_/Ah… thank you all fo-…/_", Negi started, but he was cut off.

"Bow.", Nodoka finished.

"GOOD MORNING NEGI-SENSEI~~~!"

"_/Alright, now since this is homeroom time, you can talk with your friends. But if you need any help, I'm here to oblige since it is the teacher's duty to help his students./_", Negi said in a cheerful voice.

A few of the girls giggled at this, making him a little nervous. But he couldn't shake the strange feeling that someone was looking at him, but he couldn't tell why though.

But that changed when he noticed Misora and Makie approach him.

"_/Yes, can I help you two?/_", Negi asked.

"Yeah, Makie-san and I were wondering why do you always carry that… whatever it is you have with you.", Misora asked, pointing at Negi's staff.

'And if that's a staff, then I'm going to complain about it to sister Shakti!'

"_/Ah, this?/_", he asked, pointing to his staff.

This caused most of the class to look at him and Misora nodded. Makie only went up with Misora just to tease Negi.

"_/Well, it's a very special item of mine that belonged to my father. He gave it to me when I was a lot younger. But I'm afraid that is all I'll tell you./_", Negi explained.

"If that is so, then are you saying that you don't trust us?", Asuna asked. "And what would stop me from snapping it in half."

"Asuna-san!", Ayaka gasped out.

"_/My father told me that if someone tried to break this, they would be turned into something horrible, like an ermine or some other kind of animal./_", Negi joked, although what he said was half true.

"Was that a threat?", Asuna declared, getting up.

"Now now Asuna, he was only joking~", Konoka said, patting her friend's arm.

*/**DING DONG DING DONG**/*

Negi was startled a little when he heard the school bell; he was still not used to the loudness of the bell. He then looked at his roster and saw that he had class 2–D as his official first period.

"_/Well… I'm off girls, try and behave yourselves./_", Negi said, almost pleading with the class.

He got a echoing "HAAAAAI~!" as he left. While walking, he bumped into Ichigo.

"_/Oh, which class are teaching first, Ichigo-san?/_", Negi asked.

"Class 2–C, and you?", the orange haired man replied.

"_/Your class, 2–D./_", Negi answered back.

"I see… good luck.", Ichigo said as he continued on his way.

"_/You too, Ichigo-san!/_", Negi called back.

All he got was a raised hand before Ichigo turned around the corner. Negi sighed as he approached Ichigo's homeroom class. When he entered, the class went into silence, save from the few giggles.

"_/Good morning, everyone…/_", Negi greeted, a little nervously.

"GOOD MORNING NEGI–SENSEI~~!"

Negi smiled as he went to the desk and put his stuff down. He took out a textbook and went to the blackboard. While looking into the book, he reached for the top of the board.

"_/Alright everyone, please turn to page 76 and… and… and… I... I can't reach./_", Negi said as he stretched as far as he could, which wasn't that far at all.

The whole class burst into laughter from this predicament. That was until Mio got up and went to the back of the class. She came back with a small stool and put it down in front of Negi.

"Here sensei, you can use this to reach the top.", Mio said, a small smile on her face.

"_/Ah, thank you, Akiyama-san!/_", Negi thanked.

He then began to write instructions on the board. After a few minutes, he stepped down and patrolled the podium.

"_OK, let's begin…_", Negi said, before switching to English.

"The fall of Jason, the flower. Spring came. Jason the flower was born on a branch of a tall tree. Hundreds of flowers were born on the tree. They were all friends."

He stopped walking and looked at the class.

"_/Who should I get to translate from this point on? Hmm…?/_", Negi asked, looking at various students.

As he approached the first few desks, the girls turned their heads away, making him pout slightly. He then looked at Hikari, who nodded. Hikari then stood up, looking directly at the book.

"_Summer arrived. Jason the flower and his friends were turning into bright colours after the rain. But some of Jason's friends wilted from the summer sun._", Hikari translated.

"_/Very good, Kamiya-san./_", Negi praised.

"Thank you sensei.", Hikari thanked while smiling as she sat down.

Negi then turned back to the front, and continued teaching. After 30 more minutes, the bell rang yet again.

"_/Thank you everyone, and remember tomorrow's homework!/_", Negi said as he finished packing his stuff and left, only to bump into an elderly and grumpy-looking teacher.

"Please look where you are going… Oh, you must be the child-teacher prodigy I heard about, Springfield Negi.", the elder teacher said.

"My name is Nitta Kage"

"_It's nice to meet you, Nitta-san!_", Negi greeted back.

He then left while Nitta took over the classroom. Negi looked at his timetable and noticed that he was going to 2–F.

"Whooo, I'm going to be very busy today!", Negi said in amazement, looking at his timetable.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Class 2–A

The class was chatting, slighty glad that their last teacher left.

"Who knew that Nitta–sensei was such a grouch?", Kazumi pointed out, which got various of nods from the rest of the class.

Misora, Fuuka and Fumika were busy setting up there trap for Ichigo, noticing that they had him for this period. After a few minutes, they were finished and were able to get back to their desks right before Ichigo came in.

The class watched, amusement showing in their eyes, on how Ichigo was going to fall for the trick; the same one they used on Negi himself the previous day.

Ichigo had his eyes slightly closed when he opened the door and entered, but not before he caught the duster from falling on his head with his eyes half closed. He had a slight scowl on his face as he came in further, stepping on the trip wire without noticing. His scowl deepened further as he sensed something was approaching his head and body, so with quick reflexes he caught the bucket and used his arm to block the four suction-cupped arrows.

This action caused the whole class to drop their mouths and widen their eyes in shock, except Momo. Said girl could only giggle at the shocked faces of her classmates.

"H… H… How… How di… did yo… you do that!?", Misora gasped out, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"When you've been living with a nutcase for as long as I have, you wouldn't be surprised at all.", Ichigo casually replied as he placed the bucket, arrows and duster down.

"That and I was forewarned by Springfield himself about the pranks."

Ichigo then got to his desk and sat down, whilst the class shakily got to there feet.

"G… GOOD MORNING, KUROSAKI–SENSEI!"

Ichigo's scowl disappeared slightly as he took out his roster.

"Since I don't know any of you lot, I'm going to call you by name and you will reply or say absent, understand?", Ichigo said as he went back to the roster.

"Hai~~!"

"OK, #1: Aisaka, Sayo?"

"Here…"

"Ano… sensei, that Aisaka Sayo isn't here at all, I think she's sick or something…", Kazumi stated.

This caused Ichigo to get slightly confused. He looked at the picture and noticed something.

'#1: Aisaka Sayo, 1940– …? Don't move her seat…? The Hell?! I could of sworn that I heard something!', Ichigo thought.

He then scanned the class and sitting next to Kazumi, he could see a slight silhouette there.

'Hmm… Gonna have to talk to Hinamori about that if that is what I'm thinking it is…', Ichigo thought, giving a slight glance to said girl.

"#2: Akashi, Yuuna?"

"Right here, sensei~!", Yuuna saluted.

Ichigo face palmed at this.

"#3: Asukura, Kazumi?"

"Here, sensei.", Kazumi replied.

Ichigo took notice that she had a camera with her.

"#4: Ayase, Yue?"

"Here…"

Ichigo sweat dropped when he saw that the girl in person looked extremely bored and was sipping away on a… 'The Hell!? Is that pineapple, coconut and banana?! What kind of freaking drink is that?!'

"#5: Ako, Izumi?"

"Here~!", Izumi replied, raising her arm slightly.

Ichigo noticed that she twitched slightly and placed her hand gingerly on her back.

"#6: Okochi, Akira?"

"Here.", Akira said.

Ichigo looked on, noticed that she was physically well endured, as it said she was part of the swimming club on the roster.

"#7: Kakizaki, Misa?"

"Here!", Misa replied happily.

'A little too happily in my book…', Ichigo thought.

"#8: Kagurazaka, Asuna?"

"Here…", Asuna replied boringly.

'So its that annoying girl from yesterday, Springfield warned me about her… temper, was it?', Ichigo thought.

"#9: Kasuga, Misora?"

"Here~", Misora replied mischievously.

'So that's the girl who that nun warned me about…', Ichigo thought, a scowl coming on his face.

"#10: Karakuri, Chachamaru?"

"Here…", Chachamaru replied.

Ichigo nearly choked on his saliva at that.

'The HELL!? What is up with this class, that sounded too much like a robot, a FREAKING ROBOT!', Ichigo thought, placing his hand on his face.

"#11: Kugimiya, Madoka?"

"Here.", Madoka said with a slight smile.

'Why is she smiling like that? Most probably one of the normal students…', Ichigo thought tiredly.

"#12: Ku-Fei"

'Chinese by any chance…?'

"Here –aru!", Ku-Fei said, smiling.

'Yup, definitely Chinese…', Ichigo thought, rubbing his temples.

"#13: Konoe, Konoka?"

"Here~~~~", Konoka giggled

Ichigo sighed; he was getting a headache much faster than he anticipated as he recognised that all-too-well giggling voice of Konoka.

"#14: Saotome, Haruna?"

"Here, sen-sei~~~", Haruna said, licking her lips slightly.

'What… the… Hell… is… with… this… freaking… class…!', Ichigo thought, grinding his teeth slightly.

"#15: Sakurazaki, Setsuna?"

"Here.", Setsuna said with little emotion.

'This person feels quite strong, more powerful than Hinamori…'

Ichigo noticed that Setsuna had a long object with her, and then looked at the list.

'Well… if this isn't interesting? She does kendo of all things… And what's a Shinmeiryuu?', Ichigo thought slightly.

"#16: Sasaki, Makie?"

"Here~~~!", Makie giggled.

'Too much excitement in that one…', Ichigo thought, despairing slightly.

"#17: Shiina, Sakurako?"

"H–E–R–E~~~!", Sakurako sang.

'Wha… Ah, she does cheerleading; that explains her eagerness…', Ichigo thought.

"#18: Tatsumiya, Mana?"

'Wait, isn't she that girl with all those weapons?'

"Here…"

'Yup, definitely her…', Ichigo sweat dropped.

"#19: Chao, Lingshen?"

'Another Chinese…?'

"Here –yo~!", Chao said, smiling.

Ichigo sighed. This was getting frustrating for him.

"#20: Nagase, Kaede?"

"Here –de gozaru…", Kaede said, smiling in pity as she sensed Ichigo's distress.

Ichigo nearly snorted in laughter. Kaede kind of reminded him of a certain fox-faced bastard that he knew.

"#21: Naba, Chizuru?"

'Oh dear Kami-sama, please don't her be like Honsho back at Karukura!'

"Here.", Chizuru smiled kindly.

'Odd… She sounds like Inoue but with a slight tint of malice… Nah, can't be…', Ichigo thought.

Oh how wrong he was there. [A/N: You'll find out in later chapters of what I mean…]

"#22: Narutaki, Fuuka?"

"Here~~!", Fuuka cheered with a mischievous smile.

'Shouldn't she be in Junior–high? Or Junior gakuen at all…?', Ichigo mused.

"#23: Narutaki, Fumika?"

"Here…", Fumika said with a shy yet mischievous smile.

'Looks like she's the calmer version of her sister.', Ichigo thought, shaking his head.

"#24: Hakase, Satomi?"

"Here.", Satomi said without looking up.

"And what exactly are you doing?", Ichigo asked.

"Something you won't understand.", Satomi said, busy with whatever she was doing.

Noticing Ichigo's expression, Chao said, "Sorry sensei –yo~ But Satomi is like that –ne~…".

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples; his headache was getting bigger from each name he called out.

"#25: Hasegawa, Chisame?"

"Here…", Chisame grumbled, typing on her small, portable computer.

Ichigo didn't bother asking and went straight to the next person.

"#26: Evangeline A.K. McDowell?"

"Here…", Evangeline said with a bored voice, not even looking at him.

Ichigo's fist flexed slightly at the disrespect form the small girl.

"#27: Miyazaki, Nodoka?"

"H… H… He… Here…", Nodoka stuttered shyly.

'Hmm… She's shyer than Inoue, never thought that could happen…', Ichigo mused, not noticing Nodoka's fidgeting.

"#28: Murakami, Natsumi?"

"Here!", Natsumi said, smiling.

Ichigo nodded at her, grateful that some of the class had normal members.

"#29: Yukihiro, Ayaka?"

"Here, sensei~", Ayaka said with a smile.

'OK… There's something wrong with her that I don't even want to know…', Ichigo thought, shivering slightly.

"#30: Yotsuba, Satsuki?"

"Here…", Satsuki mumbled, looking at Ichigo.

Said person just raised his eyebrow slightly.

"#31: Zazie Rainyday?"

'Great, its her…'

"…", Zazie merely lifted her arm whilst the class and Ichigo sweat dropped, save a few.

"And finally, Hinamori, Momo?"

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk as he closed the book before reading Momo's name. Nearly everyone was wide-eyed when they saw Ichigo call Momo's name. Kazumi was getting a sly smile on her face, thinking that she got a scoop. Ayaka was wondering on how Ichigo knew the new girl's name.

"Here, sensei~~~", Momo giggled.

Even Momo couldn't help but giggle at the looks on her classmates' faces.

"Whoa, now this is a scoop~!", Kazumi said, whipping her camera, notepad and pen out.

"How do the two of you know each other? What is your relationship and are you both dating, even though it's against school rules?"

Most of the class couldn't help but smirk triumphantly at this.

'The Hell is this…?', Ichigo thought, his left eyebrow twitching.

"Come out with the truth, sensei! We know you two have a secret!", Kazumi said, smirking and taking a few pictures.

However, Hinamori and a few others could sense a slight pressure in the air and looked at Ichigo, noticing that his hair was now covering his eyes.

"Come now sen-sei~", Haruna said, taking out her own notepad.

"WOULD YOU ALL KINDLY JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!", Ichigo roared, glaring at the class.

This caused everyone in the class to do what he said and looked on in fear, and a few others, surprise. Ayaka, for one, was astounded by Ichigo's language and was about to say something until Asuna caught her attention. Evangeline, Chao, Kaede, Mana, Zazie, Ku-Fei, Setsuna and Chachamaru were just surprised by the amount of pressure that was filling the class.

'What is this feeling…?', Evangeline thought, 'Its extremely powerful; too powerful for a mere human…'

'Such power… he sure is strong –de gozaru…', Kaede thought.

Kaede looked at Mana and Ku-Fei, who both nodded.

"Bloody Hell, you're worse than Keigo and that's saying something!", Ichigo said, a full scowl placed on his face.

"I don't believe this… what kind of class is this?"

A few members were whispering among each other, until they saw Ichigo looking at them.

"And you!", Ichigo demanded, pointing at Kazumi.

"What the Hell is your case?! Who do you think you are, demanding all that crap?!"

"Ano… I'm a member of the school's paparazzi… and I…", Kazumi started but went even quieter after catching Ichigo's stern gaze.

Ichigo went back to and sat down, grumbling of 'ungrateful bratty girls'. This caused a few upset faces, but the girls didn't dare say anything.

Ichigo was rubbing his temples when he put his gaze on Momo, saying, "Hinamori, you explain; I have a large headache and I believe the next person to annoy me will be introduced to a lot of pain."

This caused most of the girls to 'Eep', whilst Momo nodded.

"Ano…", Momo begun, causing everyone to look at her.

"You see… Kurosaki-sensei is actually my itoko… and we first met about 9 to 11 years ago… That and I come from his mother's side…"

That was all Momo said, not daring to go further. So she sat down and a low murmur came out from the class. After a while, Ayaka, Kazumi, Konoka and Nodoka got up and went towards Ichigo.

Said person saw all this from the corner of his eye, and looked on with a scowl on his face, but curiosity and amusement in his eyes.

"Ano… sen… sensei… we j… j… just–", Nodoka started, but Ayaka continued for her.

"We just wanted to let you know that we're sorry about what happened…", Ayaka said.

"Even I have to apologise about that, I sometimes get caught up when I find a big scoop…", Kazumi apologised, rubbing her head sheepishly.

Ichigo got up, making the four take a few steps back.

"I appreciate that you apologised, but I will warn you,", Ichigo said, glaring at the whole class, "I don't know and I don't care what Springfield does for this class; but I do not tolerate this kind of bullshit! Do you all understand?"

"HAI!"

However, Ichigo noticed that when the girls said that, it was more out of fear. He shook his head and was about to start when the bell rang out, signalling lunch time.

'Kusso! I didn't even start with this class!', Ichigo thought, tightening his grip on the desk.

He sighed and left, heading to the staff room. However, what he didn't notice was the slight dent on the table from gripping it, a sight that didn't go unnoticed by the class.

"What the!?", Asuna shouted out, "Look at the desk!"

Everyone crowded around the desk, noticing the dent on it.

"Hoh… It looks like we have a really strong teacher this year –de gozaru.", Kaede said, putting her hand on her chin.

"He sure was scary, wasn't he –ne?", Chao confessed, a troubled look on her face.

"From my calculations, Kurosaki Ichigo-sensei is easily stronger than everyone in this class…", Chachamaru stated, surprising everyone.

"From what I have recorded, he was only using 11.6% of his true strength when he did that outburst. From what my calculations and predicament states, Kurosaki Ichigo-sensei could easily destroy the antimony of the human body, without leaving much but a bloody and gory mess."

This freaked and grossed most of the class out from what Chachamaru said.

"Chachamaru, does your… calculations, you say?... count for me as well?", Evangeline asked cautiously.

"Yes master.", Chachamaru replied emotionlessly as always.

This caused Evangeline to pale slightly, but she let it go. And with that, everyone left the building to enjoy the lunch break.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Plaza outside the main building

"Haah…", Negi sighed, "I'm done with the day so far and yet it's still hard work…"

Negi was sitting by the fountain in the middle of the plaza. He was going over the day he did so far when three girls came by.

"Ano… Negi–sensei…", the girl asked.

"_/Eh?/_", Negi asked, looking up, noticing that it was Nodoka, Yue and Haruna.

"_/Ah… yes?/_"

"Excuse us, sensei. We have some questions about what today's lesson is going to be about.", Haruna stated.

"_/Ah, certainly. Let's see… you're Saotome Haruna from seat 14, aren't you?/_", Negi said and asked.

"That's me~", Haruna said, almost singing.

"But it's not me, it's this girl who wants to ask the question."

"_/… Huh…?/_", Negi asked, looking at Nodoka.

"Eh?", Nodoka squeaked.

However, after taking a closer look at Nodoka, Negi noticed something.

"_/Oh, I see you've changed your hairstyle, Miyazaki–san. It really suits you!/_", Negi complimented.

"Eh…?"

"Ohhhhh~~"

"…"

Nodoka could only blush in embarrassment from the compliment, but her blush only got larger when Haruna and Yue moved her hair; revealing more of her face.

"Doesn't it!? Doesn't it just!?", Haruna sang out.

"Don't you think it looks cute!?"

"Eh…"

"She's such a beautiful girl, but she never reveals her face to anyone except us…", Yue added.

However, Nodoka couldn't take the embarrassment anymore as she took off from her friends.

"_/Ah! Miyazaki-san!/_", Negi called out.

"Ah, Nodoka!", Yue called for her friend, running after her.

"Sorry about this sensei!", Haruna said before going after Nodoka as well.

"_/Eh… ano…/_", was all that Negi could say after that.

After a while, Negi just shook his head and took his seat again. He was thinking more about the past when the school bell sounded. Negi got up and headed for his next class.

*END OF CHAPTER*

An end to my longest chapter so far, but I hope you did enjoy. I'm starting to reconsider Negi's sleeping arrangements, so tell me via reviews or pm so you can tell me where you want him. I'm thinking of letting him stay with Makie and Ako, but you tell me. However, I will say that Love-Ru + Vampire is on a temporally hiatus; apparently I need to re-watch the Rosario + Vampire CAPU2 episode with the curry to do that episode, so that means more MSI! chapters for you. And now the reply to my reviewers:

Warrior Chickenz: I'm glad you enjoyed the story…

mafia king: I thank you for your concern, but since you requested a list for Class 2-D, here it is:

#01 – Sally van der Merwe – OC Character from Crest Power Combining

#02 – Sarah van der Merwe – OC Character from Crest Power Combining

#03 – Aoi Hoshi – OC Character from dad90

#04 – Hikari Kamiya – from Digimon Adventure 02

#05 – Ringo Noyamano – from Airgear 

#06 – Misaki Suzuhara – from Angelic Layer 

#07 – Izumi Sawatari – from He Is My Master 

#08 – Mitsuki Sawatari – from He Is My Master 

#09 – Anna Kurauchi – from He Is My Master 

#10 – Karin Maaka – from Karin Chibi Vampire 

#11 – Yui Hirasawa – from K-On! 

#12 – Tsumugi Kotoboki – from K-On!

#13 – Ritsu Tainaka – from K-On! 

#14 – Mio Akiyama – from K-On! 

#15 – Aya Natsume – from Tenjho Tenge 

#16 – Kagome Higurashi – from InuYasha 

#17 – Cocone Fatima Rosa – from Negima, is Misora's roommate 

#18 – Nene Amano – from Digimon Xros Wars 

#19 – Akari Hinomoto – from Digimon Xros Wars

#20 – Sawawa Hiyorimi – from Princess Resurrection

alchemist 19: Your welcome, and just check above; the list is there.

Lightningblade49: You'll have to wait and see…

Zangetsu Ossan: Yes there is, but not right now. There will be pairings a little later…

alchemist 19: I don't know why you sent a double review, since it is the same one from before, but I'm not complaining.

The next chapter will be considerably shorter, I hope, as Negi finds out about Asuna's crush and prepares a potion for her. And Ichigo is asked to spar in kendo with Aya and Setsuna. It will be mostly comedy as you know how the love potion ends in the manga and anime, but I'm going to change that slightly. The more action is situated with Ichigo's spar, but he gets backup from one of the students… care to take a guess? You have received a chapter from MR. DEATH RIDER, have a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mahou Sensei Ichigo!**

Greetings, I have returned with another chapter of Mahou Sensei Ichigo!. Now, read on for the fifth chapter of this story.

**I do not own Bleach or Mahou Sensei Negima!. They belong to the respective owners of Tite Kubo (Bleach), Ken Akamatsu (Negima) and any other characters belong to their respective owners, nor do I own any of the songs that are in this chapter. Enjoy and no flames. Reviews and critics are allowed. If there are no reviews, I would be most disappointed.**

"Hello" = speaking

'Hello' = thoughts & thinking

"**Hado/Bakudo/Ras Tel Ma Magister**" = Kido &/or Mage spells or voices through the intercoms

({Hello})b= translations

"[Hello]" = Other languages; German, French, Afrikaans etc.

"_**Hello**_" = Songs

[**Hello**] = Zanpakuto speaking

**Chapter 5: Love Potion Crisis and Ichigo's Spar**

Ichigo was grumbling, annoyed that most of his classes didn't pay attention to him. He was walking when he bumped into Momo, Konoka and Setsuna.

"Hmm? Hinamori? And Konoe?", Ichigo asked, then looking at Setsuna.

"Sorry, can't remember your name."

"Sakurazaki Setsuna, a member of the Shinmeiryuu.", Setsuna said, bowing slightly.

"I was wondering… are you skilled in kendo?"

"Kendo?", Ichigo asked curiously, "Not really, but I guess yeah… but just enough to know the basics."

"Then do you mind if we can spar sometime?", Setsuna asked.

"I want to know how strong you are just in case you are a threat to Ojou-sama…"

Now this got Ichigo's curiosity.

"Ojou-sama? And who is this Ojou-sama you're speaking about?", Ichigo asked.

However, his instincts kicked in when he dodged a strike to his head from a nodachi from behind. He then evaded another strike from another katana from his side and landed a fair distance away.

"Sugoi! He really is good as you say, Setsuna-san…", a voice said.

Ichigo looked on as Aya appeared, a nodachi in hand, next to Setsuna, who in turn had her katana unsheathed.

"Indeed, Natsume-dono…", Setsuna agreed.

"Oi, that was dangerous! What the hel-", Ichigo shouted before his eyes went wide.

He quickly evaded a punch that would have shattered his bones as Ku-Fei appeared, wearing martial arts' clothing. He then dodged a couple of kunais that was tossed at him with expert skill.

"You sure are quick on your feet –de gozaru.", a voice said from above.

Ichigo looked to see Kaede standing on the branch of a tree.

"Oi! What's up with you lot targeting me?", Ichigo asked frustratingly.

"We want to see how good you in fight –aru.", Ku-Fei said in her broken Japanese.

"And we've already seen that you have a good instinct to fighting, so can we ask this?", Setsuna asked.

Ichigo, curious but still annoyed, nodded.

"Can you please spar with Setsuna-san and I, Kurosaki-sensei?", Aya asked.

Momo and Konoka looked on, giggling slightly.

"Well, I'll warn you on this… sensei here is not only a sensei, but a Taicho as well~…", Momo said mysteriously.

Setsuna and Aya nodded when Ichigo raised his hand up.

"Tomorrow, since it will be a Friday.", Ichigo said.

"OK, then please follow me or Aya-dono tomorrow to the dojo, OK?", Setsuna confirmed.

"Wakata wakata! {(I get it I get it!)}", Ichigo said, walking off.

"He sure doesn't look that happy… –de gozaru…", Kaede said, making the others nod.

"Don't worry, sensei is just a little tired from today.", Momo said.

"Hinamori… you say that Kurosaki-sensei is your itoko, yet you never call him by his full name… That and he doesn't call you by your name… Why is that?", Setsuna asked.

"We only met a few days ago for the first time in seven years, so we're not yet used to each other's presence yet…", Momo explained.

Setsuna nodded and left the group, preparing for her duel against their new teacher.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Elsewhere

"Kagurazaka-san, is it true that you like Takamichi?", Negi asked.

"Why do you want to know?", Asuna asked grumpily back.

Negi was following Asuna, trying to make peace with her from their earlier encounter.

"Well… I happen to know Takamichi very well, since he was the one who did teach me how to speak Japanese… That and he is a good friend with my father.", Negi explained.

"Well… now that you put it like that… But it doesn't really matter, I would need something like a love potion for Takahata-sensei to notice me like that.", Asuna mumbled, before shooting a dark look at Negi.

"And you better not mention this to anyone, or you're dead!"

"HIIIII!"

With that, Asuna left, leaving the scared boy behind.

'She really is scary~~~!', Negi thought as he left back to the dorm.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = The next day

It was already during break when Negi was busy looking for a four-leafed clover when he finally found it. He then went to behind the overly-large tree where there was a tripod, Bunsen burner and small beaker. He then took out a vial out of his coat jacket.

'This is the set of "Seven Coloured Pills" that grandfather gave me all those years ago…', Negi thought as he begun to mix the ingredients together.

After placing the four-leafed clover in, he placed his hand over the vial, which was bubbling.

"**Ras Tel Ma Skir Magister…**", Negi began enchanting, "**Age nascatur potio amoris! Tal Ma Amoris!**"

There was a slight blinding flash after Negi finished. After he looked back, the potion was a bright pink colour.

"I've… I've done it!", Negi said in joy.

Negi then ran as fast as he could back to the main building, knowing everyone would be there.

"This will make anyone popular with the opposite sex!", Negi exclaimed loudly, "Kagurazaka-san will be overjoyed!"

As he ran by, Nene and Akari couldn't help but notice.

"Did he just say what I think he said?", Nene asked, stifling her giggles.

"Yup, it's the child sensei! And he did say that~", Akari agree, giggling along with her friend.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Class 2-A

Everyone was busy talking to each other when they heard someone coming to their class.

"Kagurazaka-san! Kagurazaka-sa-n!"

Everyone turned to see an excited Negi come through the door with a bottle of pink liquid.

"… Looks like that Negi-gaki is back…", Asuna grumbled.

The whole class was watching what was going on with interest.

"What do you want!?", Asuna hissed.

"I did it! I actually did it!", Negi said happily.

"You did it? Did what exactly?", Asuna asked with a little curiosity.

"Love potion! The love potion!", Negi whispered eagerly.

Asuna looked at Negi before bursting out in laughter.

"You think I'm actually gonna believe you?", Asuna asked, laughing.

"It's true! If you think I'm trying to trick you, all you need to do is drink a little…-", Negi said before being cut off.

Asuna grabbed the bottle and forced into Negi's mouth.

"You drink it!". Asuna hissed, making sure Negi drank the whole vial.

"MMMM! MMMF!"

Asuna turned away from Negi, saying, "I'm not going to drink anything from someone who claims they made a love potion!"

Negi finally removed the bottle, gasping for breath.

Asuna was about to turn around when Negi stopped her.

"No, don't look! You'll fall under the effects if you look at me!", Negi warned.

Asuna didn't listen and just looked at Negi with no emotion.

"Well…? Nothing's happening!", Asuna pointed out.

"Huh...? That's funny…", Negi said, looking at his hands in confusion.

"I don't know what you're planning… but something like that isn't going to make me feel any better!", Asuna said angrily.

"I… I guess it's no good after all.", Negi sighed.

"Sorry, Kagurazaka-san…"

"Hmph!"

"Oh, Negi-kun… I wanted to ask you something.", Konoka said as she came from behind.

"Ah! Yes, what is it, Konoe-san?", Negi asked.

Negi turned around to face Konoka, but as he did that, Konoka's eyes glazed and a blush appeared on her face.

"Now that I've taken a good look at you… you're kind of… really… KAWAI!", Konoka said dreamily, glomping onto Negi.

Asuna's eyes were wide with shock as she saw her roommate and friend start hugging Negi, the latter also shocked from what was happening. However, Ayaka saw this.

"Hold it right there!", Ayaka called out, "What are you doing, Konoka-san!?"

Ayaka begun to march over, trying to get sense into Konoka.

"That kind of conduct towards a teacher is inappropriate and further more…-", Ayaka continued, but was cut off.

"Ne~ ne~ Ayaka-san, just look at kawai Negi-kun~~~ Don't tell me you disagree ne~?", Konoka giggled dreamily.

As Konoka said this, she turned Negi to face the blonde student. Ayaka's face went from angry to blank to dreamy look. She then surprised Negi and Asuna even more by going out on one knee and pulling out a bouquet of red roses from nowhere.

"Sensei~ please accept these as a token of my gratitude~", Ayaka said, eyes in a daze.

'What the hell? Iinchō?', Asuna thought in shock. But Asuna then noticed three shadows looming over her

"Eh…?"

Asuna looked over her shoulder to see the cheerleading trio behind her, but they went around her and knocked Ayaka out of the way.

"Sensei~ please have some of this~! I made it in Home Economics~!", Sakurako begged, a healthy blush on her face.

"Sensei~ I just happened to make some children's clothes…~", Misa giggled.

The three cheerleaders then surrounded Negi with Konoka in the background.

"Let's take those clothes off, shall we~?", Madoka added a little perversely.

Misa quickly agreed and started to tug on Negi's trousers with Konoka blushing furiously and squeaking with joy.

"Here you go~ Nyan~~~", Sakurako giggled, shoving a spoonful of her cake in Negi's mouth.

Negi nearly choked on it, mentally thinking that it was pretty good, and tried to get out of the trio's grip.

"AAAH! P… Please stop!", Negi begged.

Asuna's eyes were even wider with shock as she watched this scene.

'IT WORKED…!?', she thought, gaping at the scene.

'It really was the real deal and I missed it! Kusso!'

However, Momo was in the area and helped Negi out of the situation until she got a good look at his face.

"Negi-kuuun~~~~ kawai~~~~", Momo giggled, glomping onto him.

"UWAAAHHH!"

Somehow, Negi was able to get out of Momo's grip and started taking off, but not before his face collided with Natsumi's face. Both Natsumi and Negi widened their eyes when they realised that their lips were connected.

This scene, however, drew the whole class's attention. But when they saw Negi, most of them had their eyes glazed over and were slightly jealous of Natsumi's position. Even Asuna was shocked.

But the two who were the most shocked were Negi and Natsumi, both realising they had their first kiss taken from them. Negi immediately backed away, waving his arms in apology when his head collided with, in Negi's mind, two large, soft pillows.

Natsumi was just in a daze, blushing brightly and clutched her cheeks in embarrassment. But Negi, with a great fear, turned his head upwards, looking right up into Chizuru's face.

"Ara ara~ you are quite the bold one, Negi-sensei~~~", Chizuru flirted.

Negi immediately took off out of the class, most of his students right on his tale. This left only Asuna, Ayaka, Mana, Kaede, Evangeline, Chachamaru and Setsuna in the class.

"NEGI~~SEN~~SEI~~!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAHHH!", Negi cried out, "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!"

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = 2-D's class

Ichigo was sitting at his desk, going through some of his work with his class talking every now and then. With a great sigh, Ichigo leaned back into his chair.

"Kurosaki-sensei, is there something wrong?", Hikari asked.

Ichigo looked up and saw that Hikari and Aya were at his table.

"Nothing much, just waiting for the day to get out so I can find a place to get some stress out.", Ichigo replied.

"But sensei, you promised Setsuna-san and I a spar today~!", Aya whined.

"That's what I mean, I'm not looking forward of trashing a bunch of schoolgirls…", Ichigo deadpanned.

Aya puffed her cheeks in annoyance and stomped off to her desk. Ichigo just raised his eyebrow in amusement while Hikari just giggled slightly.

Hikari was just about to ask a question when she fell silent, as did the whole class. Ichigo frowned and opened the door, looking for the slight disturbance. Yui, Karin, Ritsu and Hikari poked their heads out as well.

"NEGI~~SEN~~SEI~~!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAHHH! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!"

Ichigo raised his eyes in alarm as he saw Negi running down the corridor with about three quarters of his class chasing him. But he wasn't the only one, as Yui, Ritsu, Karin and Hikari had their eyes glazed over and they started to giggle. This caused Ichigo worry about them slightly

Just as Negi ran past, Ichigo stood in the corridor, placing his hand in a 'halt' sign. However, the girls just increased their speed and Ichigo just dived out of the way in time to avoid being caught in the stampede.

And much to his surprise, the four girls that were with him joined the mob.

"What the fuck was that?!", Ichigo asked, looking in disbelief.

'Seriously, what happened in Springfield's class that caused this.'

Ichigo then turned to see his students giving curious and worried glances.

"I'm OK, just stay in class… I'm going off.", Ichigo said as he got out the classroom.

As soon as he left, 2-D was muttering about what happened.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = In another part of the main building.

Negi had managed to get himself in some gymnasium, panting for breath.

"That was scary~", he panted as he heard the girls rush past.

'And to think I would loose my first kiss to one of my students, even if it was by accident!'

Negi sighed in relief, but his heart begun to speed up when he heard someone inside with him.

"Eh? Negi-kun?", a voice bubbled up.

Negi took a quick glance and noticed that it was Makie. He gulped slightly.

"Negi-kun, what are you doing here?", Makie asked again.

'Running away from love-obsessed girls and hoping you are not one of them…', Negi thought.

"I'm just exploring some of the building, so that I don't get lost at all when I have to go around.", Negi lied.

"Oh~~~! I see, but you should of asked me!", Makie said brightly, giggling.

Negi sighed and made the mistake of turning around.

"I never truly thought about that, Sasaki-san… can you forgive me about that?", Negi asked.

But as he opened his eyes, he blinked in surprise as a pink ribbon suddenly wrapped around him and brought him towards Makie.

"UWAH!"

As soon as he was near, Makie pounced on Negi, straddling his waist.

"Sasaki-san!", Negi gasped out in surprise only to have his lips taken in by another kiss, this time from Makie.

After a while, Makie stopped and giggled, looking at her prey with hungry-looking eyes.

"Negi-kun~~~", she purred as her hand started to travel south.

Negi lost control and used one of his spells to get loose, making Makie fall on her behind. By the time Makie looked up, Negi was missing.

"Negi-kun~~~!", Makie whined.

But she then giggled perversely to herself after she realized she kissed Negi.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Another part of the building

Negi was walking as quietly as he could, tears falling comically from his face.

"Uwaah… I just had another kiss taken from me~~~!", Negi whined.

He kept on walking until he turned a corner, and right into Misa, Madoka, Sakurako and Konoka. They all looked at each other before Negi yelped and started to run away again.

"WAAAAAAH!"

"NEGI~SEN~SEI~~~!"

Negi ran and ducked into another room, this time his vision became darkened.

Outside, the four girls pouted at Negi's disappearance and started to go down the corridor again.

Negi sighed in visible relief, and was wondering where he was. He then moved his hands upwards and they made contact with something soft and round.

"Eh?"

Negi then squeezed it and a moan of pleasure was heard. Negi yelped and backed away in shock as he realized that his hands were groping Kazumi's breasts.

"UWAH! This isn't what it looks like!", Negi yelped out, completely missing Kazumi's sly smile.

"Oh, I don't mind Negi-sensei, in fact…", Kazumi said, trailing off as she grabbed Negi's face.

Negi feared the worse, but his eyes were wide in shock as he realized that he was being kissed again.

Kazumi was kissing Negi with such passion that the poor boy was in a daze. But Negi's eyes went wide when he felt Kazumi's tongue enter his mouth. Negi was in such a shock that he tried to push the offending object out of his mouth when Kazumi sucked his tongue into her mouth. Now Negi was in so much shock that he didn't realize that Kazumi ended the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Not bad, Negi-sensei~", Kazumi slyly winked.

Negi just sat there, unable to comprehend what was going on. Kazumi saw this and her face flushed more. She then lowered herself to Negi's waist and started to unbuckle his belt. Negi only came to when Kazumi just finished lowering his pants. Kazumi was slightly surprised to see a slight bulge in Negi's underwear, but she just grinned coyly and lustfully. Negi watched with fear as Kazumi begun to lower his underwear. Kazumi then released Negi's member from the strain, and was watching it with lust. She looked up at Negi and grinned.

"Not a bad size for your age, sensei~~~ Now just stay their, sensei~ I'll make you feel really good~", Kazumi said before engulfing Negi's member into her mouth.

"Eh…?", was all Negi said before he felt a strange feeling in his body and on his penis.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Half an hour later

Ichigo was walking into Class 2-A when he noticed that most of the class were looking slightly flushed and Kazumi, Natsumi and Makie were even more embarrassed, but mostly Kazumi.

'I don't even want to know what happened…', Ichigo deadpanned.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Three hours later.

Ichigo was sitting with his legs crossed over when Setsuna and Aya came into the dojo. Both girls watched Ichigo with fascination, recognising the meditation.

Ichigo felt their presence and stood up, his bones creaking slightly.

"OK, I'm going to set a few ground rules… actually one rule.", Ichigo said as he got up from his position.

He then walked over to the wall and grabbed a tanto-length bokken.

"Bokkens only.", Ichigo finished.

Aya and Setsuna nodded and went to the wall. Setsuna got a normal katana-length bokken, while Aya got a nodachi-length bokken.

"What are the stakes?", Ichigo asked as he took a fighting stance.

"If you win, we don't bother you again.", Setsuna said, taking a stance as well.

"But if we win, you spar with us whenever we want~", Aya sung out, forming a loose stance.

Ichigo nodded his head and stared at his opponents. Whilst they were having a stare down, a few members of both classes came in to watch.

Just as Chao sat down to watch and Momo waiting near the wall with a camera recording, Ichigo took off, surprising both girls with his speed.

Setsuna barely brought her bokken to block and she was straining a little from the attack. Aya came into the rescue, slashing at Ichigo's torso. Ichigo jumped back to avoid the slash, bringing his bokken into position.

Setsuna then darted around his side, slashing for his back. Ichigo brought his to deflect the attack and pushed her away just in time to block a downwards slash by Aya.

He backed off, then attacked Aya again, giving her no room to counter-attack. Aya was surprised by the orange-head's sheer speed that she was unable to parry the strikes at all. Only a strike to Ichigo's arm did he deflect it, allowing Aya to go for a stab.

Ichigo just pulled his stomach in and jumped away, watching both of his opponents.

"Sugoi, Kurosaki-sensei sure is fast –yo!", Chao said, blinking the surprise away.

"You said it –aru!", Ku agreed.

"And something tells me he is holding back –de gozaru…", Kaede added.

"But to move that fast and give Sakurazaki-san and Natsume-san a challenge like that… it's just unbelievable…", Ringo said.

"You're right, not even Justin-kun is that fast when he fights in kendo…", Hikari said, Sally and Sarah nodding in agreement.

"Speaking about your boyfriend again, Kari-chan?", Haruna asked.

"That's not funny, Paru!", Hikari said out.

Haruna just laughed at that and continued to doodle on her scrapbook.

"Setsuna-san, do you think I should use 'it'…?", Aya asked, panting slightly.

Setsuna glanced at Aya in surprise, but then narrowed her eyes.

"If you must, even I'm struggling…", Setsuna admitted.

Aya nodded and concentrated, eyes closed. Ichigo widened his eyes when he felt Aya's Chi raise, the same with Setsuna. Even Momo was surprised.

"Ano… Nagase-san?", Momo asked.

Kaede looked at Momo, her eyes closed.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you please hold onto this and keep recording the fight? I feel that my itoko might be in a bit of a situation… and I'm worried that I might drop the camera and…", Momo said, leaving her sentence hanging.

"Sure, I can do that, Hinamori-dono –de gozaru.", Kaede said, gently taking the camera and keeping it focused on the three.

Ichigo was breathing slightly, but then charged at Aya, bokken raised high. What surprised him was that Setsuna didn't do anything to stop him, but his eyes widened when Aya attacked before he could strike out.

With each move Ichigo made, Aya was able to counter and then she was putting Ichigo on the defence with fast and strong strikes. Just as Ichigo was about to counter, Setsuna came from behind and slashed at his unprotected back at the same time Ichigo blocked Aya's next slash. His eyes widened considerably as he felt pain on his back. Both girls took off and got a safe distance from Ichigo.

Everyone's eyes were wide when they saw Ichigo get hit.

'Taicho…', Momo thought.

'Damn, what the heck is with Natsume? She's able to counter all my moves and is able to predict where I'm about to attack!', Ichigo thought desperately.

[**Ichigo…**], a voice said in Ichigo's mind

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard his Zanpakuto.

'**Zangetsu**–ossan!?', Ichigo thought.

[**Look at your opponent's eyes… there is something unusual there…**], **Zangetsu** said.

Ichigo did just that and he was shocked to see Aya's eyes were slitted like a snake.

'The hell? What's with her eyes?', Ichigo thought, but shivered slightly.

'Tch… I sounded like Grimmjow for a moment there…'

[**She is using some form of technique that I am not aware of…**], **Zangetsu** added.

[**But she isn't a Shinigami, nor do I sense a Zanpakuto soul in her when you clashed blades… the same is with the other girl. Be warned, Ichigo, both of your opponents are strong… strong for humans…**]

'**Zangetsu**-ossan, I'm not using any Reiatsu at all, so how can you know that neither Sakurazaki nor Natsume have **Zanpakuto** spirits?', Ichigo asked.

'And we're not using real blades either!'

[**It would be wise if you follow my advice, Ichigo...**], **Zangetsu** said.

And with that, Ichigo felt his Zanpakuto's presence disappear back into the far corners of his mind.

'Arigato… **Zangetsu**–ossan.', Ichigo thanked before taking a stance.

'Taicho…', Momo thought before she gasped in surprise.

Setsuna and Aya were watching when their eyes widened when they saw a slight air current surrounding Ichigo. Even Kaede, Mana, Chachamaru and Evangeline picked it up. The rest could only feel a slight pressure on them.

Ichigo was focussing on the remains of his Fullbringer into his self, fusing it with some of his Shinigami reiatsu. Ichigo then looked at Aya and charged at her with speeds that even she had trouble seeing, even with her '**Eye of the Dragon**'. But she was still able to deflect and block his attacks, then surprising Ichigo with a feint that allowed Setsuna to strike from the side.

By now, both girls were rising their Chi for them to counter Ichigo's current strength.

Ichigo was panting, the toll of fusing his powers in his living body taking its place. He widened his eyes when he saw that Setsuna was about to strike from the side and Aya from the front.

'Kusso!'

Ichigo barely dodged both strikes when a double strike forced into his bokken, sending him tumbling into the wall with a crash.

"Taicho!", Momo cried out.

Momo then grabbed a katana-length bokken and launching herself at Aya, taking the girl by surprise.

Even Setsuna and Kaede was surprised by the turn of events, with Momo not giving Aya any room to parry her attacks, even with Aya's special skill.

Momo then kicked the girl away from her and launched right at Setsuna with a mighty swing. Setsuna's eyes were wide by the intensity of Momo's attack that she was only able to block a blow to the chest and head in rapid succession.

Aya then came from behind, but Momo used her experience of fighting and flashed out of appearance with a swift sound. Aya and Setsuna paused, eyes wide in shock when they heard a roar from behind. They both turned to see Ichigo coming at them with extreme speeds, but both jumped out of the way.

"**Hajike, Tobiume!**", Momo shouted, falling onto Aya.

Aya looked up in shock as she raised her bokken to block Momo's attack. But what she didn't expect was that Momo was raising her reiatsu and that she could see the smallest sparks of fire flowing through Momo's bokken.

"**Zangetsu!**", Ichigo roared, swinging his bokken at Setsuna.

Setsuna was scared; Ichigo had forced her to her knees, a small crater formed at her feet. Ichigo was using his strength to subdue his opponent, as he always did in his fights.

Setsuna and Aya backed away, appearing next to each other, their bokkens held ready.

"Natsume-dono…", Setsuna said.

"Ahh!", Aya replied.

Suddenly, both of them were raising their chi as high as they could, preparing for their attacks.

"Taicho…", Momo said, glancing at her leader.

"Don't give in… don't give up, not now not ever!", Ichigo declared.

"Hesitate and you will age, run away and you will die… remember this, Hinamori."

"Hai!"

Both of them then prepared for their attacks, Momo raising her reiatsu.

'**Tobiume**!', Momo thought.

'**Zangetsu**!', Ichigo thought.

[**Ahh… I will help you, as long as you believe in me, Ichigo…**], **Zangetsu** said.

[**I will give you the strength you need, Momo-san!**], **Tobiume** replied.

After this, both of their reiatsu went higher, Zangetsu allowing Ichigo to withstand his own reiatsu.

Now this surprised Setsuna and Aya, making them be on their guards. Aya went first, striking at Momo. Momo just disappeared from her sight and attacked her from behind. Aya predicted this and turned to block whilst Setsuna went at Ichigo.

Ichigo waited for her to come then launched at Setsuna himself. They both raised their bokkens high, ready to strike. As their bokkens met each other, a wave of wind shot from behind them, shocking everyone except Ichigo and Momo.

Suddenly, Ichigo's bokken started to get enveloped in a blue energy. Seeing this, Setsuna backed off immediately. Ichigo noticed this and smirked.

[**Ichigo… you can only use this technique twice. After that, your body will break if you try to use more…**], **Zangetsu** reminded him.

'Wakata!', Ichigo replied back as he lifted his bokken high.

"**Getsuga…**", Ichigo declared, shocking everyone on the room.

Setsuna sensed a powerful burst of energy form as she saw bluish energy wrap around Ichigo's bokken. She then prepared for the worst as she charged right at her opponent.

"**Tensho!**", Ichigo shouted, swinging his bokken downwards.

As he did this, a powerful wave of wind-infused reiatsu was fired at Setsuna, engulfing her.

"Setchan!", Konoka cried out.

"Setsuna-san!", Aya cried, pushing Momo off her.

"**Shinmeiryuu Ougi Hyakkaryouran!**", Setsuna's voice cried out.

The wave that engulfed her was ripped apart, showing a panting Setsuna in ripped clothes.

"Kusso… I can't believe I lowered my guard there… But it won't happen again!", Setsuna shouted as she launched herself at Ichigo.

Ichigo raised his bokken once more, bluish energy forming again.

"Let's make it a last strike finish.", Ichigo said.

"The last one standing is the winner!", Setsuna cried out.

"**Getsuga Tensho!**"

"**Shinmeiryuu Ougi Zankuusen!**"

The two attacks collided, with Setsuna's cutting through it, allowing her to use the attack's momentum to strike at Ichigo. Ichigo backed off a bit, then sent a horizontal strike at Setsuna as she sent a downward vertical strike with a battle cry.

Ichigo was straining under the pressure slightly.

"I won't let you win, you are an enemy to Ojou-sama and I must defeat you!", Setsuna declared, pushing harder against Ichigo.

Ichigo's bokken was forced towards him slowly. However, Ichigo began to fight back.

"You're finished, Kurosaki Ichigo!", Setsuna finished.

"Shut up! I'm not done!", Ichigo shouted at her.

"Don't you dare underestimate me!"

Setsuna gasped in shock as Ichigo began to push her back.

"Do you think I care about Konoe!? I have no reason to harm her at all! But if you don't believe it, I'll make you see it! Sakurazaki!", Ichigo shouted, pushing her back more.

Setsuna was struggling when her feet was pushed, forming trench marks with them on the ground. Her mouth opened in shock as Ichigo sent her flying.

"I will defeat you, Sakurazaki, and show you that I have no ill intentions to Konoe!", Ichigo shouted as he launched himself at Setsuna.

"Setsuna-san!", Aya shouted in worry.

"Kurosaki-taicho!", Momo said with awe.

Setsuna managed to land her feet on the wall and kick off from it, a dent forming there. They both raised both bokkens and clashed for a final time. They were both there for short time until Ichigo easily overpowered her, sending her crashing into the wall.

"Setsuna-san! / Setsuna-dono! /Sakurazaki!/ Sakurazaki-san! / Setchan!"

Ichigo then walked over to Setsuna, placing his blade at her throat.

"Admit defeat, Sakurazaki.", Ichigo said calmly.

Setsuna looked at the bokken at her throat, then sighed.

"I, Sakurazaki Setsuna of the Shinmeiryuu, admit defeat", Setsuna replied.

Ichigo nodded and lowered his bokken, then he grabbed Setsuna's hand and pulled her up.

"But I have to thank you anyways; I needed something to vent out my stress…", Ichigo said to her, smiling slightly.

Setsuna blushed slightly but nodded.

"And the same goes for you, Natsume!", Ichigo added, looking over his shoulder.

"You too, Hinamori; thanks for the backup!"

"Hai!", Momo replied happily.

"But I'm curious, why did you shout out those names? **Zangetsu** and** Tobiume**?", Setsuna asked.

'Oh no! What do we do!?', Momo thought in a hurry.

"In Karukura, and other places in Japan, we name our swords.", Ichigo said casually.

Momo cast a glance at Ichigo, then looked back at Setsuna. Setsuna showed a curious look in her eyes.

"And that attack you used, the **Getsuga Tensho**, you held back… why?", Setsuna questioned.

"The **Getsuga** is one of the most powerful attacks in swordplay that you can get, but it is extremely hard to master. My old man nearly lost his arm after using a proper one… Hell even I struggled to master it.", Ichigo explained.

"But I have a limit… only two **Getsuga** a month or more. Anymore, and my body is at risk."

Setsuna nodded and she moved over to Aya.

"Natsume, Sakurazaki, from what I saw, you are both real good… however, if Hinamori and I used our real swords, you won't last five minutes.", Ichigo added, holding up his hand to show.

"Hinamori is weaker than both of you; you can easily overpower her."

"Hey!"

"But, what Hinamori lacks in strength she has in experience.", Ichigo carried on, ignoring Momo's outburst.

Aya and Setsuna were surprised by that, but Aya then noticed something.

"Sensei, what about you?", Aya asked.

At this, Ichigo smirked.

"If I were to use **Zangetsu** and go full out, I don't know how long you would last but I know you wouldn't see me coming.", Ichigo said, shocking both girls.

"Its true, Sensei is a Taicho in Karukura… and he is the only one who has mastered Bankai in his town, and he is the youngest known person to unlock Bankai, and he did it in fastest time ever known!", Momo said, "Bankai takes ten years to master, Sensei took it in stride within three days"

Evangeline had overheard this, and her jaw was literally wide open. Mama, Kaede was impressed by this, even though they were shocked. Setsuna and Aya were extremely shocked by this, Setsuna actually backing away slightly and Aya dropping her bokken.

"Hinamori…", Ichigo said, sighing.

"Gomenesai…", Momo apologised, giggling a little, "I got caught up in the action…"

Ichigo just shook his head slightly until he noticed that Setsuna was looking at him contently.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-sensei!", Setsuna said, making everyone look at the two of them. Setsuna then surprised Ichigo by bowing

"Please teach me this Bankai! I would like to use it to protect Ojou-sama!"

Ichigo looked at Setsuna, his eyes closing.

"No.", Ichigo said, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Setsuna heard this and looked at Ichigo.

"Why? Why no?", she demanded.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna!", Ichigo declared, making said girl gasp at the authority.

"What you just asked me is impossible. Bankai is to only be used at the time when the situation is dire. I learnt Bankai to save a friend from a execution that was not justice. I have used it only when I was truly struggling."

"But why?", Setsuna asked.

"For you to learn Bankai… it will kill you.", Ichigo said, eyes shadowed by his hair.

"But I do not understand.", Setsuna said, getting desperate.

"The answer is no… you do not have what it takes to use Bankai. But…", Ichigo said, making Setsuna despair a little.

"But…?", Setsuna asked.

"I will train you… and Natsume Aya. You are both skilled, fast and strong… so I will train you to get that experience.", Ichigo replied.

"But know this… if you enter my training, you better be prepared."

"Hai!", Setsuna and Aya declared with determination.

Ichigo smirked before collapsing onto his knee.

"Sensei!"

"Damn… I used a little too much on that last **Getsuga**…", Ichigo said before loosing consciousness.

*END OF CHAPTER*

Another end to this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well as the comedy with the love potion crisis. I'm guessing none of you expected that at all. Hope you also liked the spar with Momo and Ichigo against Setsuna and Maya. I must also say, I am pleased… 14 reviews since my last chapter. Now, to reply to my reviewers:

lexum09: Thank you and you're welcome.

revan228: Thanks for the advice, I've had the plot going for some time.

dragonheart967: Do not worry, I said that I would be on a hiatus until June, and it is July now. I also agree on that, it's only in a few places where the girls will blush in this story. For the meantime, Ichigo's power is at the time during the fight against Ulquiorra, before going into his rampaging, uncontrolled Vasto Lorde form. Don't forget that he lost his power, and in my story, the Quincy War hasn't started yet; so Ichigo has no reason for getting stronger.

Zangetsu Ossan: You're welcome, and fret not, there will be _**NO!**_ yaoi or Mary Sue in this or any of my stories in future.

Warrior Chikenz: Hetalia? I'm sorry, but I do not know what Hetalia is. If there is a reference, then it is pure coincidence. I'm also glad that you enjoyed the chapter, but would you mind sending me a PM into what this reference is, I would indeed like to see what this reference is and compare it to this Hetalia...

Aliestrikehero: Do not worry, they will be in the story, but since I do not know what classes they are in the manga, Mei and Natsume will be in a grade higher than Classes 2-A and 2-D.

dragonheart967: Oh, if I did that, then Ichigo will be a stuttering mess. No, that would be the remnants of Ichigo's Fullbring and the mixed from of his Shikai. So in a way, you are slightly correct. Ichigo's Bankai and Hollow Mask are much, much stronger. And thank you, I am taking all the time I have.

Lightningblade49: I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter; I did try to put in slight humour into it. And as you saw from this chapter, Momo's relationship with Ichigo (in Captain and Lieutenant terms) has increased.

animecollector: Correct...

revan228: I'm glad that you enjoyed it, and there is no need to put ** in the reviews, you can say whatever you want. It is quite obvious that Ichigo has a short but violent temper. However, because he values what his mother taught him, it took him a great amount of control from hitting Kazumi and the others. And thanks for the positive review.

Jahm: Thank you for that. I can understand that, so I will remove it, like I did in this chapter. And making Ichigo into Nagi's assistant? Nagi hasn't even been introduced yet. But if you meant Negi... I don't even think Ichigo would be able to stand been ordered around by someone more than a decade younger than him, lol. And don't bother mentioning Naruto, for in my world of writing stories, Naruto does not exist, like Twilight...

Phantom Dark-Knight: To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure if Ichigo will get a harem anymore, but if he does, you'll know who will be in it.

bankai777: First of all, please use punctuation in a review, I can barely understand what is been said. And all of that will be in due time.

bankai777: Again, punctuation in a review... it feels like I'm criticizing in a story… and that story is actually mine… but it is you who I'm criticizing, no offense intended. Well, it wasn't a fight, but a spar that Ichigo did in this chapter. But, in this story, Ichigo is now a fully fledged Captain, even if he is alive so he is no longer a Substitute. Don't worry, the Hollows will appear soon. As to those you mentioned, they will appear later.

The next chapter will only be the comedy of the bath house with Negi and Class 2-A. The results of the bath are good enough to make most of the girls' hormones control themselves… if you're lucky and I'm in the mood, I might throw a lime into it near the end. You have received a chapter from MR. DEATH RIDER, have a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mahou Sensei Ichigo!**

Greetings, I have returned with another chapter of Mahou Sensei Ichigo!. It has also been decided that Negi will stay with Makie and Ako. Also know that I have re-edited my chapters and re-posted them. Now, read on for the sixth chapter of this story.

**I do not own Bleach or Mahou Sensei Negima!. They belong to the respective owners of Tite Kubo (Bleach), Ken Akamatsu (Negima) and any other characters belong to their respective owners, nor do I own any of the songs that are in this chapter. Enjoy and no flames. Reviews and critics are allowed. If there are no reviews, I would be most disappointed.**

"Hello" = speaking

'Hello' = thoughts & thinking

"**Hado/Bakudo/Ras Tel Ma Magister**" = Kido &/or Mage spells or voices through the intercoms

"_Hello_" = Japanese speaking in English

"_/Hello/_" = English speaking Japanese

"[Hello]" = Other languages; German, French, Afrikaans etc.

"_**Hello**_" = Songs

[**Hello**] = Zanpakuto speaking

**Chapter 6: Bath Time With Class 2-A**

In the Mahora's Dormitory, two girls and one boy were sitting in one of the rooms. Negi was helping Makie and Ako with their English; helping them understand the work. Ako was giggling at her friend, who was only starting to understand.

They were about to finish when there was a bell heard.

"Ah, coming!", Ako cried out.

""Who could it be at this hour?", Makie asked, "Its already 20:00!"

Ako went over to the door and opened it. Outside were the Library Trio; Haruna, Nodoka and Yue.

"Good evening, Negi-sensei!", Haruna greeted eagerly.

"We were wondering if you could help us...", Yue added in a bored tone.

Negi looked up, curious.

"Ah... Miyazaki-san, Saotome-san, Ayase-san too...", Negi greeted. Negi then got up and bowed at the Library Trio.

"Good evening."

Nodoka bowed back as Haruna and Yue went inside.

"T…Thank you…", Nodoka said shyly.

After the greetings were done, they all sat down at the small table.

"So, which question is it?", Negi asked patiently.

Haruna took out her book and looked for her bookmarker, whilst Nodoka was blushing slighty.

"H…Hai, eto… Ah! Its on page 86…", Haruna said.

Negi was about to explain it when more knocking was heard.

"I'll get it~", Makie sung as she got up to the door.

She then opened it, and a slightly annoyed Ayaka was standing there.

"What is the meaning of this!?", Ayaka declared.

"You, Makie-san, sharing a room with Negi-sensei… this is the first I've heard of this!"

"Mou~~~ Iinchō~~", Makie pouted, "We're trying to study here!"

"Eh!?", Ayaka looked over and saw that she was disturbing the study session.

"A group study session with Negi-sensei!?"

Ayaka then walked past Makie and sat in her place, next to Negi.

"I understand. I shall participate too.", Ayaka said, a light blush on her face.

"I am the Iinchō of this class after all, it's only natural…"

"Mou~~~ Iinchō~~~! I was sitting there!", Makie pouted, her cheeks puffed out.

"Sasaki-san is correct, Yukishiro-san. Perhaps you should sit next to Izumi-san…", Negi said, not noticing a dark gloomy aura surrounding Ayaka.

Makie giggled at this, whilst Ayaka was on the verge of tears. But she listened to her teacher and sat between Ako and Nodoka.

After about half an hour, Negi, Ako and Makie bowed their guests out as Negi cleaned up the small table. Negi sighed from exhaustion.

"Negi-sensei, what's wrong?", Ako asked.

"I'm just tired, Izumi-san…", Negi said.

"But I have to admit, I didn't know that everyone stayed on the same floor as us!"

Ako and Makie just giggled at that.

"Silly, of course we would all be on the same floor~", Makie giggled into her hands, her eyes shining slightly.

"There are nine floors, Negi-sensei.", Ako explained, "Each three floors is for each class year. We are on the fourth floor since we're class _2–A_."

"Oh, I see now! So this room is Sasaki–san and Izumi–san, ne?", Negi asked.

"Hai! Here…", Ako said while getting out a map.

"I'll only show our classes rooms instead of 2–A to 2–Z"

"We are here!", Makie exclaimed.

"And here is Inchō with Chizuru-san and Natsumi-san!"

"Over here will be where Kasuga-san and Rosa-san stay.", Ako said.

'Oh? That's where I was before I decided to move here…', Negi thought.

_***FLASHBACK***_

There was knocking on the door and Ako opened it to see a guilty-looking Negi, who had a blush on his cheeks and a red handprint on the side of his head.

"Eh? Sensei, what happened to you?!", Ako asked in shock as she pulled Negi into the dorm.

Makie wasn't there, so Ako got a small band-aid for the young boy.

"I kinda went into the bathroom without knowing it was occupied…", Negi said, his blush getting a little redder.

"EEEEEH?"

"So Kasuga-san kicked me out…", Negi finished, looking guilty.

"Even though I apologised to her and Rosa-san, she refused to take me in, something because I was the first male to see her naked or something…"

"Oh, I understand… I know it was a small mistake, but I think you should be lucky you were with Kasuga-san instead of Kagurazaka-san…", Ako pointed out.

At this, Negi paled. After a few awkward minutes, Negi and Ako looked at each other.

"Ano Izumi-san…?"

"Negi-sensei…?"

Both looked at each other and laughed.

"You first, Izumi-san.", Negi said kindly.

"Arigato, Negi-sensei.", Ako smiled.

"I was about to say where are you going to stay next?"

"Oh, I was just about to ask you if I could stay. You don't mind, do you?", Negi asked as politely as he could.

"I don't mind at all, but you should ask Makie when she gets back…", Ako replied.

"Makie…? Isn't that Sasaki-san?", Negi asked.

"It is.", Ako replied, but she got a funny look on her face.

"Actually, you can unpack now. Knowing Makie, she would allow it."

"Ah! Arigato, Izumi-san!", Negi thanked and bowed.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Negi smiled a little, but then he listened next.

"Over here we have Konoka-chan and Asuna-chan!", Makie added.

"And next to them are Honya-chan, Paru-chan and Yue-chan!"

"'Honya?' 'Paru?' Who are they?", Negi asked.

"'Honya-san' is Miyazaki Nodoka-san and 'Paru' is Saotome Haruna-san.", Ako answered.

"Oh, and who're the ones that live here?", Negi asked.

"That would be Tatsumiya-san and Zazie-san.", Ako said.

"And here will be Chao-san, Ku-Fei and Satsuki-san!", Makie added.

"And here is Sakurazaki-san with Natsume-san. I believe that is where Hinamori-san is staying."

"Hai, and Kurosaki-sensei is with Zazie-san, ne?", Makie asked.

"I think so…", Negi replied.

"OK, well here are our cheerleaders; Misa-san, Madoka-san and Sakurako-san.", Makie said cheerfully.

Negi shuddered a little as he remembered the Love Potion incident.

'Never again!', he thought.

"Oh, and Kaede-san and the Narutaki twins stay here, right next to ours.", Makie said, catching Negi's attention.

"And here is Kazumi-san stays here, but apparently, this Aisaka Sayo is supposed to room with her, but she is either sick or they got it wrong…", Ako replied, a look of concern appearing on her face.

"And Hakase-san and Hasegawa-san stay here.", Makie added.

"Then Yuuna-san and Akira-san are here…", Ako hummed.

"And Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san stay in a cabin outside the dorms, but Chachamaru-san sometimes visits Chao-san and Hakase-san.", Makie nodded.

"I see… that is quite a lot, but then who is next to us over here?", Negi asked, pointing to a room next to theirs.

"I think that is where Kamiya-san and the Merwe twins stay…", Ako said unsurely.

"Or it's where Hinomoto-san and Amano-san stay…", Makie pondered.

However, Ako and Makie looked at each other, sniffing the air. They leaned closer to Negi before backing away a little.

"Ano… what's wrong girls?", Negi asked.

"Well sensei… its just that you smell all sweaty and all…", Ako said.

"Have you taken a bath yet?", Makie asked.

Negi started to blush from this.

"Eto… I've been busy with so many things since I arrived in Japan, ano…", Negi explained, scratching his cheek.

"Teaching and preparation for things and stuff…"

Ako and Makie looked at each other, before looking back to Negi.

"Then you need to go to the baths.", Ako said, "There shouldn't be anyone there if you go now."

"But I…", Negi said, poking his index fingers together and looking down, "But why do I need to…"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

Negi then looked away blushing.

"Its just… that I don't like baths…", Negi said in embarrassment.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"WHAAAAAT?! You hate baths!?", Ako said in shock.

Ako and Makie looked at each other before they burst out into a fit of giggles.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Half an hour later, Mahora Gakuen's bathhouse

After a lot of convincing, Ako and Makie were able to get Negi to go with them to Mahora's bathhouse, however it was a little bit awkward for Negi.

"Ah…! STOP! PLEASE, STOP! NOOOOOOOO!"

OK, maybe it was more than torture for our young Magister Magi in-training.

"Ne, Negi-kun, why are you so embarrassed?"

"You can't get washed if you're in your clothes, Negi-sensei!"

After a lot of struggling, Ako and Makie were able to undress Negi and before he could get away, and for the two teenaged girls to see any important parts, they both threw him into a large pool. A pool that had steam coming from it.

Negi resurfaced again, his face flushed from embarrassment, and pouted.

"Uuu… that was mean… and I'm supposed to be their teacher too… Hmm?", Negi was then looking around and surveyed his surroundings a bit closer.

"WAH! WHAT'S THIS!?"

"It's the pride of our dorm: Our giant bathhouse!", Ako and Makie said at once.

"Besides, we have to fit 100 people at a time, so it has to be big as this.", Ako then explained.

"Eh… it's just like the public baths of Rome I once saw in a book!"

"And the best thing is, no one should be here this late! So let's get you squeaky clean~!", Makie almost sang.

Negi paled at that. He then looked over his shoulder to see Ako and Makie grinning at him, their eyes covered by their hair's shadow and a dark aura around them.

"Noo~~oow, then…", Ako said, a towel in her hand.

"Let's get our adorable, yet dirty, little puppy clean~~", Makie finished, tossing a bar of soap in her hand.

"Eh…"

Negi begun to back away as slowly as he could, keeping his eyes on the two girls in front of him. In a move that surprised the girls, he turned tail and begun to run away as fast as he could, which was surprisingly quick when running through water. Makie and Ako could only gape in surprise.

"Hey, stop right there!", Makie shouted, getting out of her stupor.

Ako also snapped out of it and begun to chase after Negi. However, they got a surprise when a certain someone's hand grabbed hold of Negi's head.

"Hoh? What do we have here, a dirty gaki that doesn't like taking baths?", a voice said, sending chills down Negi's spine.

Negi dared to look over his shoulder to see one Asuna Kagurazaka holding him, a scary look on her face.

"HIIIIIIIII!"

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = A few minutes later, Mahora Gakuen's bathhouse.

"OK, now close your eyes if you don't want the soap to get in your eyes.", Asuna said as she begun to gently scrub Negi's hair.

In the background, Makie and Ako removed their swimsuits and begun to wash themselves, whilst Asuna took care of Negi.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Now, Kagurazaka-san~ if you don't treat Negi-sensei properly, I might have to see you in the infirmary and take care of you~", Ako said, her eyes closed and a calm and peaceful smile on her face.

Asuna went pale and begun to whimper a little.

"H-H-HAI!", Asuna said, fear in her eyes as she saw the deathly aura surround Ako.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

'Mou, Izumi-san can be really kowai when she wants to be… I don't see how Maki-chan can be best friends with her…', Asuna thought.

"Ano… Kagurazaka-san?", Negi said.

"Are you supposed to wash my cheek with shampoo as well?"

"Huh?"

Asuna opened her eyes to see what Negi meant, before she blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah, gomen, I was thinking about something…", Asuna said.

"But sheesh… can't you even wash your own hair… Are you sure you're 10 years old?"

"Hai… under Kazoe, I'm 10 years old…", Negi answered her, keeping his eyes as tight as possible.

"Hmm? 10 years under Kazoe…", Asuna repeated, however she stopped washing his hair abruptly.

"Wait… then… that means you're only… NINE YEARS OLD!?"

Asuna then begun to scrub Negi's head a lot harder than she did before.

"Ah! Ita ita ita ita!"

"YOU JUST GOT MORE AND MORE CHILDISH!", Asuna growled out.

"Do I hear someone saying 'Itai' over there?", Ako's voice called over.

Asuna stopped immediately and gulped.

"N-No, it's just your imagination, Izumi-san! Ne, sensei?", Asuna called back, but whispered threats into Negi's ear.

"Ne, sensei~?"

"HIIIIIIIII"

After a while, Asuna took a basin bowl and poured the water over her head.

"Sheesh… I've got a paper route tomorrow, so why don't you just be a good little gaki and behave yourself while I wash you?", Asuna said, after calming down.

"Eh? Why are you doing a job while you're still in school?", Negi asked.

"Sounds tough as well…"

"Ano… it's because my parents are dead…", Asuna said, letting Negi hear a something odd in her voice.

"I'm paying my school fees by myself. A little boy like you wouldn't understand…"

"Actually, I can…", Negi said, opening his eyes. Asuna saw a distant look in them.

"You see, 6 years ago, my home village was attacked by d-… terrorists. Stan-ojiisan, Anya's okaa-san and my Onee-chan were affected. Stan-ojiisan was put in a coma-like state, Anya's okaa-san disappeared and my Onee-chan lost her legs; she is using prosthetic legs because of that."

Asuna had a shocked look on her face when he said this. She even looked into his eyes and saw that they were glazed over from distant memories.

"But then, he appeared… the 'Thousand Master'…", Negi said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"My Oto-san came to save us. He single-handedly defeated every one of those terrorists. That staff that I had, actually belonged to my Oto-san…"

"Eh? Your Oto-san is called a 'Thousand Master'? Why is that?", Asuna asked, her eyes wide.

'And I wonder what he might look like, fufufufufu~', Asuna thought.

"My Oto-san, Nagi Springfield, the 'Thousand Master' was… no, is one of the greatest men alive. No one has been able to do what he has down; master over a variety of a 1000 spells.", Negi said, his eyes still glazed over as genuine smile appeared on his face.

"And I want to be the same as him one day, to walk along side him."

Asuna was watching Negi with amazement, retracing the name Nagi Springfield in her mind. However, suddenly she clutched her head in pain as a memory flashed by her mind, a memory that she didn't remember having.

It showed a man who looked like Negi, except 5 or 6 years older than him with that staff she saw Negi with. His face was shrouded in shadows but she was able to see a cocky grin.

"aka-san… Kagu… a-san…"

Asuna quickly shook her head to clear her mind as she looked at Negi, who was gently shaking her.

"Kagurazaka-san, are you all right?", Negi asked, concern in his voice. Asuna took notice that his face and eyes were back to normal.

"Ah… it kinda of felt like a memory, a distant memory came back to me…", Asuna replied.

'A distant memory? That can't be right… I feel the traces of magic on her. Something similar to…', Negi thought before his eyes shot wide open.

"You can't be… that's impossible!", Negi declared, startling Asuna al little.

"There's a trace of him around you! You met my Oto-san before!"

"Eh? A trace? What do you mean?", Asuna asked.

"Takamichi might know, I'll ask him the next time I see him!", Negi declared.

Asuna was shocked about this; however Ako and Makie came running back.

"Asuna-chan! Negi-kun! We've got trouble!", Makie called out.

Both Negi and Asuna looked back up, when they started to hear voices coming closer.

"There are people coming over now as we speak!", Ako added.

And true enough, they could hear chattering coming towards them.

"T-THIS IS BAD!", Asuna hissed.

"Eh?"

"This in not good! If they see us here together, there might be a misunderstanding!", Ako added.

While this was happening, Negi could only look around in confusion. In the meantime, the chattering was getting closer and the three girls were running out of options. Until Asuna grabbed Negi's head and dunked him in the pool-bath.

Ako and Makie then jumped in with Negi and pressed their backs into him, making sure he couldn't be seen. And not a moment too soon; as a large group of girls came in.

"Ah, the bath! Its one of the pleasures of life!", Haruna said, stretching her arms.

"It seems the place is empty after all…", Ayaka added.

"I wouldn't say that, Iinchō…", Asuna said as she walked out from the showers, her swimming gear removed.

"Ah, Asuna! I didn't know you here!", Konoka said.

"You know I have my routine in the morning, Konoka. Besides, Maki-chan and Izumi-san are over there.", Asuna replied, pointing over her shoulder.

Ayaka nodded her head when she saw Ako and Makie in the pool-bath. But she still glared at Makie.

"But I still think that Negi-kun should be with me in my dorm.", Ayaka said.

"No matter how much of a child genius he is, Negi-sensei is still just a boy! Sensei needs a motherly figure full of tolerance to take care of his daily needs…"

"Hoh~ I just here the voice of a shōta-kon~", Asuna teased.

"Well, you're one to talk! You're as flat as bored!", Ayaka retorted before putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"Yes! The motherly figure is well-proportioned and perfect, me for example! Oh hohohohoho~"

"Oh? But then if it comes to breasts, it's got to be me, ne?", Haruna questioned, placing her hands on her breasts and moving them up and down.

"H… Hai…", was Nodoka's shy answer.

"They say having big breasts is a motherly characteristic…", Yue said, adding her two cents in.

"Ah! Then our room would win for sure!", Haruna exclaimed.

"H… Hey! Wait just a minute here!", Ayaka cried out.

Back with Makie, Ako and Negi, they were hearing all the outbursts that the two girls were shouting.

"A… are they going to change my room? Even after I just changed from Kasuga-san and Rosa-san?", Negi asked, his face slightly pale.

"I don't know, but it looks like that…", Ako said, whilst Makie was nodding her head slowly.

Back at the two girls arguing about motherly characteristics, things were getting a little heated.

"If its from top to waist, then obviously I would win! After all, you're a bit plump…", Ayaka declared.

"You're too thin, Iinchō", Yue deadpanned.

"Oh! Are _YOU_ challenging me, Iinchō?!", Haruna growled out.

The atmosphere between the two girls was getting heavy when someone came in.

"Oh, good evening Iinchō, you sure are early –de gozaru.", Kaede said.

Ayaka turned around in annoyance only for her face to go in shock as she saw Kaede's larger breasts.

"**NA…** Nagase-san!?", Ayaka said in shock.

Kaede only smiled while her eyes were closed and headed off. Ayaka then went and stood next to Haruna, both of their eyes as small as pinpricks.

"T… The rate that girl grows… you wouldn't consider she was in middle school…", Ayaka said.

"T… That's right…", Haruna agreed before she added quietly, "180cm, isn't it?"

"Oh? Well if it isn't the Iinchō of Class 2-A. it's been a while since we were in the same room~", a cheerful voice said.

Ayaka and Haruna turned to see Hikari and the van der Merwe twins enter.

"How's it going, Yukihiro-san?", Hikari asked with a kind smile.

"Class 2-D's Iinchō, Yagami Hikari-san… it's been a while…", Ayaka greeted back with a smile.

"Ah, Kari? Why is her face pale?", Sarah asked.

"Yeah, it's almost as though she saw a ghost…", Sally added.

"We're just worried if Nagase Kaede should be in middle school…", Haruna said.

"I see what you mean…", Kari said as she turned her gaze to said girl whilst Sally and Sarah nodded.

"Oyasumi everyone~", a voice said cheerfully.

The five girls turned to see Chizuru heading their way.

'BIG!', was on the thoughts of the girls as their gaze went to Chizuru's equally large breasts.

"Eh? Naba-san? Over here!", a different voice cried out.

The five girls looked to see Aya waving her hand at Chizuru, not caring that her large breasts, which was more or less the same size as Chizuru's, were waving back and forth with quite the bounce.

"I'm guessing that Natsume-san is your largest?", Haruna asked.

"I don't know, Paru… I think that Hiyorimi-san is bigger than Naba-san… if by a few centimetres…", Hikari deadpanned as she and the other four girls paled slightly.

"Oh! It's not often we see members of 2-D with 2-A during our baths!", another voice said.

The girls looked over to see Kazumi standing with the Narutaki twins as she came into view, her breasts bouncing with every step. They just sighed, grateful that her breasts were not drastically big, even if she was close.

Mana walked past the five girls, looking with confusion when she saw them flinch.

"… There sure are a lot of 'unusual' people in our year… hohoho~", Ayaka said nervously with a sweat drop appearing on her head.

Hikari, Sarah and Sally nodded in agreement.

"L… Let's stop the breast size contest here… ahaha~", Haruna laughed nervously.

"Eh? What contest?", Fumika asked innocently.

"N… Nothing!", Ayaka and Haruna said quickly.

"It seems the person with the biggest breasts gets to keep Negi-sensei in their room.", Yue said without a care.

"Ah! Ayase-san!", Ayaka called out.

However, their was a collective "EEEE~~~~EH!~~"

"What? What's going on?"

"They say if you got the biggest boobs, you'll get to keep Negi-sensei!"

"**WHAAAAAAT?~~~~**"

"Keep him? So you can do anything you want with him?!"

"As in getting him to do your homework?!"

"All right! I'm in!"

Asuna only sighed as she face palmed.

"T… This is getting out of hand…", Negi said, his eyes white and a large blush on his face.

However, that was the least of his worries.

"T-T-This is bad, Ako-chan!", Makie whispered to her roommate.

"Well, we've got no choice but to stay here until everyone settles down and leaves…", Ako replied back.

"HAAH!?"

"Huh? What's wrong Makie?"

"Negi-kun's 'important parts' are sticking against my butt!"

"You don't have to share that kind of information with me!~~~~"

"MMMMM!?~~~~~"

"What now!?"

"It might have gotten bigger!"

"Hey! Stop making stuff up Makie!"

Ako and Makie had very large blushes on their faces after that… interesting discussion

Back with the 'biggest breasts competition', Kazumi was checking on some kind of device.

"According to my data recordings, the one with the biggest breasts is… whoa, you're kidding me?!", Kazumi declared in surprise.

"What is it, Asakura-san?", Setsuna said, a bored yet bemused look on her face.

"It's a tie! A tie between Class 2-A's Naba Chizuru and Class 2-D's Natsume Aya!", Kazumi replied, excitement in her voice.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH HH!?"

"That means its between dorm Sakurazaki, Natsume and Hinamori against dorm Yukihiro, Naba and Murakami!", finished!

'This is bad! At this rate…', Negi thought, 'At this rate, I'll get assigned to the room with the girl with the biggest breasts!'

Negi then turned his head and spotted his staff. He breathed a sigh of relief, which sent a shiver down Makie and Ako's necks.

"Izumi-san, Sasaki-san, I need to get out of here…", Negi whispered, a plan already forming in his mind.

"Please make sure that they're not looking…"

Ako and Makie looked at each other for a while before they both nodded

"OK, just be careful then…", Ako said with concern.

Negi then ducked and swum towards the opposite side as quietly as he could. As soon as he reached the side, he nodded his head. Ako and Makie took that as a signal to distract the girls.

"What's this about! Is there a problem that we have Negi-sensei rooming with us?", Ako declared, acting her best to be stern.

Everyone looked at her as she and Makie came towards them.

"Eto… it kind of got out of hand, Izumi-san…", Ayaka chuckled. Though she did whisper out the last part.

"Even though you are nearly flat as Asuna-san…"

"What?!"

Negi then got out of the water and rushed to grab his staff. He then hid himself behind a palm tree and took a peek. What he saw was a very hilarious sight.

Ako was shouting and stuttering at the same time while waving her arms up and down like a bird, her eyes closed and face red. Makie was glaring at Ayaka, even though she was pouting at the same time. The rest of the girls were just laughing nervously.

'All right, if it comes to this… I'll have to use my specialty… Wind Magic!', Negi thought as he put his hand in front of himself.

"**Ras Tel Ma Skir Magister... Aer Aer Amplificet Mammas**!", Negi chanted.

As he did this, a slight wind came from behind him and went around Ako and Makie. Because his eyes were closed when he did this, the wind also went around Yuuna and Asuna as well.

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Ara?"

"Hmm?"

With a sudden *BOING*, Asuna, Yuuna, Makie and Ako's breasts suddenly inflated to a large size. Negi opened his eyes and panicked slightly, making the four girls' breasts to inflate more. All of the girls could only stare in shock as they couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Negi saw this and concentrated on Makie and Ako only, making their breasts get even bigger. It was deathly quiet for a while now.

'T-They're **MASSIVE!**', Haruna thought.

'G… No, H-cup!?'

"MAKIE AND AKO WINS!", Sakurako cheered, breaking the silence.

Soon, the area burst into cheers as well

"W… Wait a minute here!", Ayaka declared, "There's no way on Earth, Heaven and Hell that that could have been natural!"

'T… thank God…', Negi sighed in relief, his eyes very white.

"Wh… Wh-Wh-Wh…"

Negi looked up, his face paled drastically as the four girls' breasts started to get even bigger by the second.

'Oopsy…'

All the girls scattered as there was a flashing light.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Back in Ako and Makie's dorm.

"Exactly what on Earth happened?", Ako said nervously, as she looked at her new C-Cupped breasts. She noticed that they were nearing the D-Cup.

"I don't know? Maybe a sudden growth spurt?", Makie said with confusion and amusement as she also checked her large C-Cupped breasts, which was slightly smaller than Ako's.

While the two girls were doing this, Negi was sitting on the couch, silently scolding himself for his lack of control.

"But I do know that we'll be able to get people looking at us… I don't know what to think~~", Makie whined, "And they also feel heavy as well~~"

"I know, I wonder what our parents will say when they see this… HUH!", Ako said before gasping.

"What's wrong?", Makie asked.

"Our parents will think we had sex! I read that girls' breasts get bigger after sex!", Ako said, a large blush forming on her face.

"Our parents are going to be mad~!"

"NOOOOOO~! I don't want that!~~", Makie whined/cried, getting Negi's attention.

"Girls? What's the matter?", Negi asked.

The two girls had tears in their eyes when they looked at Negi, before both girls grabbed him.

"Please take responsibility for us~~~~~~~!", they both cried, squeezing Negi into their large bust.

Negi's face went red as his eyes went wide.

"Of course! I will take responsibility, you are my students after all!"

Both girls started sobbing dramatically whilst hugging/squeezing Negi.

*END OF CHAPTER*

Unbelievable! I have been absent for a long time, and look at what I get! Over 20 reviews! Thank you all for waiting patiently. I am sorry for the long wait, this last quarter (South Africa fourth term of school, September to November) has been very busy and hectic.

From June to the start of October, I have been busy with my school's first team cricket matches; start of October is where I have been studying for my end of year exams, which I just finished not more than five days ago. I guess you could say our October-November exams in South Africa are like the exams that you would right in June in other countries. Another reason is that a family member of mine accidently switched our internet to a 5gig when it was uncapped for a month, that and my older brother has proposed to his girlfriend and gotten the blessing from her parents. As I will say, it as been extremely hectic, so I apologise for the lateness and grateful to my readers and reviewers. And now to the reviews:

Zangetsu Ossan: You're welcome, and I'm pleased to know that you liked the battle. And I will when I can.

Lightningblade49: True… and Momo, in my story, accepted Ichigo as her new Captain…

animecollector: That would be a little later into the story, but those two and a few others will reveal the powers… not telling who..

revan228: It's the love potion… and I also made the girls' hormones a little more… explicit… Ichigo was actually struggling, he never faced anyone with unique powers like Aya and Setsuna before, it was only near the end he overpowered Setsuna, besides Ichigo gave an excuse for his and Momo's powers. And thank you.

devil549: I will continue it, like I have… In this story, Reiryoku, Chi, Ki, Reishi and Reiatsu are not that secret at all… but it is understandable that you are confused, so keep a look for future chapters…

Kerim: Thank you.

Guest: No, Ichigo's power from the Dangai Precipice World disappeared after the fight with Aizen. So he is as strong as he was when he fought Ulquiorra for the last time, maybe a little stronger thanks to the new versions of his Shikai and Bankai…

Twilight Dark Angel: I assure you, I am updating as fast as possible, but I'm pleased to know that you have enjoyed this story.

Yami Arashi: Thank you…

Yami Arashi: I know that now…

Yami Arashi: Thank you…

Yami Arashi: Thank you… again…

CleverPervertedPriest: Thank you for that, I figured that a class of OCs would never work since I would get them mixed up the whole time. And I didn't make him a perv, only a little clumsier. And why would you say that my story would get deleted? It won't happen. And lastly, it's a surprise.

MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs: I am limiting the use of Japanese words in this story, but I put translations next to them in brackets or unless I have mentioned them before. There are different ways of saying Getsuga Tensho in English, I chose the one from the Bleach wikia. And the thing with what you said, I have always put a comma after the quotation marks, since it works best for me. That, and I have seen many others use it as well…

MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs: Forgive me on that little mistake, we can't all be perfect. The second thing you pointed out will be explained in later chapters. Izumi Shibuya is my OC, and I felt she should be used

Warrior Chickens: Thank you, and I see… well, Ku-fei is Chinese, so she will put "–aru" and "–aru ne" at the end of each sentence, like Chao using "–yo" and "–ne" and Kaede using her "–de gozaru", so it isn't a reference.

Dragonlord001: Only a certain few Shinigami know of the mages and their magic, and only a small handful of mages know of the Shinigami. Ichigo fighting Eva… that's a surprise. Lastly, also a surprise.

Weirded-Out: Like I said, I made the Love Potion's affects more drastic, that, and you have a few hormonal girls with a 10-year old kid and a young orange haired male.

Guest: I will be going a little slow with the updates, so please bear with me…

dragonlord137: Thank you…

redkama: Sorry, but I have no idea as to what you are saying.

As if: Ichigo is in his human body, so he will be slightly weak. If he had to go against Eva in his human body, he wouldn't stand a chance.

DragonBlade00: Thank you, and don't you worry, I plan to make all of those girls from different anime fit perfectly, in fact I will be doing a little *SPOILER* Higurashi much later. Every thing is going as planned, but like I said, it will be mostly following the Negima manga. And I'm pleased to know that my scenes are funny as I tried making it; this might also be funny for you as well.

Iamsomeone22: Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to wait and see…

Alias the Jester: Well, the ** is for scene changes. I can't think of anything else to keep the scenes separated, so you will have to deal with that for a while. It seems you are almost thinking the same as I with this story. Let's see if you will be able to predict future chapters… But I will keep the **, I explained my reasons so please bear with me there and I am also glad that you like my story.

MKTerra: Indeed… and I have explained my reasons for being late.

Ghost2113: Thank you for your enthusiasm, and I will continue with my story.

Dragonlord001: Dragonlord001, you are really getting on my nerves now, I do hope you will stop messaging me and giving me reviews about me being late, I gave you my reasons.

Code-Emperor07: I have updated, as you can see.

The next chapter is the one you have all awaited for; Momo teaching Ichigo Kido. The inevitable when someone stumbles and sees them… Please note that if I don't post the next chapter before Christmas, I will post it after New Year. You have received a chapter from MR. DEATH RIDER, have a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mahou Sensei Ichigo!**

Greetings, I have returned with another chapter of Mahou Sensei Ichigo! as a early Christmas present for you readers. Now, let us read this chapter that you have all awaited for; Ichigo's training with Kido.

**I do not own Bleach or Mahou Sensei Negima!. They belong to the respective owners of Tite Kubo (Bleach), Ken Akamatsu (Negima) and any other characters belong to their respective owners, nor do I own any of the songs that are in this chapter. Enjoy and no flames. Reviews and critics are allowed. If there are no reviews, I would be most disappointed.**

"Hello" = speaking

'Hello' = thoughts & thinking

"**Hado/Bakudo/Ras Tel Ma Magister**" = Kido &/or Mage spells or voices through the intercoms

"_Hello_" = Japanese speaking in English

"_/Hello/_" = English speaking Japanese

"[Hello]" = Other languages; German, French, Afrikaans etc.

"_**Hello**_" = Songs

[**Hello**] = Zanpakuto speaking

**Chapter 7: Training with Kurosaki Ichigo and Hinamori Momo**

"OK… this is really creepy…", Ichigo said, giving a sideways glance to the girl staring at him.

"Don't mind her, she is only curious, like myself.", Mana replied.

"But does she really have to lean in that close; its really uncomfortable…", Ichigo deadpanned.

"Sitting is uncomfortable…?", Zazie asked quietly as she stared at Ichigo.

"5 points…", Mana said.

Ichigo just sweat dropped from this. He was busy sitting against the wall near the couch he has been sleeping in. But right at this moment, Zazie and Mana returned from their bath with the rest of 2-A, and now Zazie is staring intently at Ichigo.

"As the saying goes, Kurosaki, the eyes are windows to one's soul.", Mana finally said.

"Tch… I don't need you to tell me that…", Ichigo replied hotly.

"And would you stop staring at me like that!"

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Somewhere else in the dorm

"So, Sakurazaki-san, what happened there?", Momo asked.

"Why did Akashi-san, Sasaki-san and Izumi-san… you know…"

"I don't know.", was the reply from the raven-haired girl.

"What happened then?", Momo pushed.

A simple slice from Setsuna's nodachi leapt out of nowhere, but was blocked by a normal katana that also appeared out of nowhere.

"Mmmhmm… you're good.", Setsuna commented.

"Thanks… you too…", Momo said, no smile on her face.

"Eh? Did I miss something?", a voice came out.

Aya came of the bathroom, watching the two curiously.

"Nothing at all, Natsume-dono.", Setsuna said curtly.

"Mou~~ don't be like that, Sakurazaki-san~~", Aya pouted.

Momo just giggled at that.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = The Dean's office

"Hmm… Kurosaki Ichigo… Hinamori Momo… those two are not your average humans.", Konoemon said.

"I know, and Evangeline is already suspecting they have some unique powers. That, and the High Council in Mundus Magicus got word of it; Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master is here.", Takamichi said.

"That, and I believe that there is an Averruncus still out there, doing whatever they were sent to do."

"How much time do we have?", the Dean asked.

"I don't really know. I've already notified Jack, Kurt and Theodora in Mundus Magicus. I don't know where Al is, so I can't see any help from him.", Takamichi explained.

"I see, thank you, Takamichi.", Konoemon said.

"You may go, I wish to call that idiot son of mine…"

"Of course…", Takamichi nodded knowingly, leaving.

'And there is one thing I know… the worlds are changing and you're not around to see it, Nagi…'

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = The next day

"Takamichi, I've been meaning to talk to you.", Negi said, as he was walking towards said person, with Ichigo following him.

"Same here, I need to know something.", Ichigo said, nodding at his senior.

"Oh, very well, what do you wish to know, Negi-kun, Ichigo-kun?", the older man asked.

"You first, Ichigo-san, I need to speak to Takamichi privately.", Negi said, his eyes showing the importance.

Ichigo nodded and turned his attention to Takamichi.

"I need to know a open place here in Mahora for me to train Hinamori. Someplace that won't do too much property damage to the surrounding area, or somewhere where no one will complain about the damage.", Ichigo said.

"Oh? Well, let me think…", Takamichi said, putting his hand on his chin.

'Hmm… well, since he did ask and he included about not wanting to damage a area without people complaining, I can only think of one place.'

"Well, I will have to speak to Chao-san from Negi-kun's class, but I'm sure she won't mind."

Ichigo nodded and left the two alone. Takamichi saw the urgent look in Negi's eyes. He gestured for Negi to follow him. Both entered Takamichi's personal office.

"OK Negi-kun, what is this about?", Takamichi asked, concern in his voice.

"Well, its Kagurazaka Asuna-san…", Negi started, making Takamichi seem more interested.

"There is some of magical trace on her. Its faint, but I believe it belonged to my Father!"

Takamichi's eyes widened at this.

"How can you be so sure? Your father disappeared 10 years ago!", Takamichi exclaimed.

"Father might have disappeared, but I know he is still alive. He did save me and my sister from those demons, even though he was late to save Grandfather Stan… and I have his staff to prove it. I recognised his magic around Kagurazaka-san, so how is she is related?"

Takamichi sighed, rubbing his face. After that he chuckled for a while.

"You definitely smart, Negi-kun, however I won't say just yet. Actually, to be honest, it's not my place to tell you that. But you will know later.", Takamichi said, making Negi nod his head.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = A few minutes later, in the dorm rooms.

Ichigo was walking along in the corridors when he bumped into Chachamaru.

"Oh, sorry about that.", Ichigo said.

"No, its fine. Are you going anywhere that made you not take notice of your surroundings?", Chachamaru said, her monotone voice creeping Ichigo out.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Chao Lingshen is, do you mind telling me where I can find her?", Ichigo said and asked.

"Hai, please follow me.", Chachamaru stated.

Ichigo nodded and followed the green gynoid, slightly weary of her. They walked in a uncomfortable silence, for Ichigo that is, for a few minutes before coming to a stop. Chachamaru then knocked on the door twice and paused.

The door then opened to reveal Ku-Fei standing in a purple martial artist robe with a slit on both sides, revealing her legs.

"Oh, Chachamaru –aru!", Ku said energetically, before noticing Ichigo behind the gynoid.

"And Kurosaki-sensei –aru ne! Come in come in –aru!"

Chachamaru bowed whilst Ichigo nodded. Both entered to see what looked like a miniature Chinese martial artist's dojo equipped with a kitchen.

"Interesting place you got here…", Ichigo said.

"Why thank you, Kurosaki-sensei.", Satsuki said from behind a counter.

"We were about to have lunch, do want to join?"

Ichigo was about to decline until he saw the look the chubby girl gave him, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, why not. Is Chao Lingshen here?", Ichigo asked.

"I'm here –yo. Just busy helping Satsuki with lunch –ne!", a voice said from next to Satsuki.

Ichigo nodded before turning to grab a palm thrust from Ku-Fei.

"You'll have to do better. Since I was 9, I was able to block nearly all attacks that Goat-chin gave me.", Ichigo said with a slight smirk.

"Goat-chin? Who that?", Ku asked.

"My Oyaji. A nutcase as well.", Ichigo deadpanned.

"I see –aru. Let see how good you are –aru ne!", Ku continued by performing a sweep kick at Ichigo.

Ichigo backed away before Ku surprised him by grabbing his neck with her legs. She then brought herself down; making Ichigo's head hit the floor whilst sitting on top of his head.

"And Master Ku win again –aru!", Ku said, a large smile on her face.

However she soon felt Ichigo tapping her leg, making her look down. Her tanned face started to blush slightly when she noticed her position. She jumped off of him. She then noticed that Ichigo was gasping for air and that his cheeks were bright red.

"Ah! Gomen Kurosaki-sensei –aru! I got carry away –aru ne…", Ku chuckled nervously.

"Don't… worry… about it…", Ichigo said before taking a deep breath before giving her a slight smile.

"I'll admit, you're good. You might give Tatsuki a run for her money."

'Last time I try going against Chinese martial artist without knowing what they can do… otherwise I might be seeing her panties again… pure white ones…'

"Tatsuki? Who's that?", Chao asked.

"One of my best friends and one of the only people who can beat me if she goes out. Arisawa Tatsuki is her name.", Ichigo said with a smile.

"Arisawa Tatsuki?", Chao said, her eyes closing slightly before opening wide again, a smile on her face.

"As in one of Japan's strongest martial artist fighters Arisawa Tatsuki –ne?"

Ichigo chuckled at that.

"That's the one, I've known her most of my life…", Ichigo said with a small smile.

"Lunch is served~", Satsuki said as she and Chao brought the food.

"Oh, and Chachamaru? What is it that you need –yo?", Chao asked.

"Master asked me to come to you for a few repairs.", Chachamaru replied.

"Hold on, 'Master, repairs'? What the Hell is going on?", Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know sensei –yo!", Chao said and winked at Ichigo.

"You see, Chachamaru is a robot that Satomi and I built –ne!"

"A robot? You're fucking me…", Ichigo replied before getting a slight whack on his head.

"Language and manners at the table.", Satsuki said sternly.

Ichigo shook his head in amusement.

"But seriously, a robot?", Ichigo asked.

"Hai, I was built approximately 1 year, 4 months, 2 days 16 hours, 27 minutes and 44 seconds ago.", Chachamaru stated.

Ichigo just looked in shock.

"Its true –yo! And Chachamaru's 'Master' is Eva!", Chao added.

"Eva?", Ichigo asked.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell. It's a short name that everyone in our class gave her.", Satsuki said.

"And don't forget, Chachamaru is famous –aru!", Ku added.

"True, next to the I.S. that was created a few years ago, Chachamaru is one of the most famous creations in Japan –yo!", Chao said with pride.

"Well, since I do know about the I.S. introduction, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised.", Ichigo said, scratching his head.

After a while, they began to eat whilst Chachamaru stood to the side of the room.

"So, Kurosaki-sensei, why did you visit? I doubt it was for the food… or maybe you know of our little restaurant?", Satsuki asked with a smile.

"Restaurant?", Ichigo asked.

"Hai, the Chao Bao Zi!", Satsuki said.

"No, nothing about that. Takahata-san told me that I should come to you about something, Lingshen.", Ichigo said, getting all three girls' interest.

"He said that you know a place where I can train where people won't complain if something gets destroyed."

"Oh, I understand –ne. Takahata-sensei was right for you to come to me –yo.", Chao said, a serious look on her face.

"Is it just you, or is someone else coming with?"

"Just me and my cousin, Momo.", Ichigo replied.

"I see… come to the plaza tomorrow with Momo –yo! Say about 7am –ne.", Chao said.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"All right, and itadakimasu.", Ichigo said, putting his utensils on the plate and standing up.

He then got up and walked to the door, but then turned around.

"Oh, and another thing.", Ichigo said.

"This is a private training, so no one is allowed to watch or interferes. Other wise the consequences will be severe, including you four as well."

Chao nodded, but she was quite curious about this.

"It's a agreement –ne.", Chao said.

Ichigo nodded before bowing slightly and went out of the door.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = A few minutes later.

Ichigo was walking down the hallway and stopped in front of the door. The door opened slighty to show Aya's eyes looking at him.

"Sensei? Do you need something?", Aya asked.

"Yeah, is Hinamori there?", Ichigo asked, his scowl showing slightly.

"Hai, just hold on...", Aya replied, the door then closed.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything. He only waited for a few minutes before Momo came out quickly, closing the door just as fast.

"OK, now what's going on in there that you quick to open and close the door?", Ichigo asked.

"Gomen, but both Sakurazaki-san and Natsume-san are both currently naked…", Momo said with a blush.

"It's a weird game that Natsume-san introduced me to, it's something to do with a bottle…"

Ichigo snorted before gesturing to Momo that she should follow him. They walked for about 10 minutes before coming to a stop at the plaza.

"Thanks to Lingshen, I have a place for where you can teach me Kido.", Ichigo said, looking away.

"Oh? Are you nervous about it?", Momo asked.

"Nervous… I think that is a understatement. I'm not too sure if I can do Kido…", Ichigo confessed as he sat down.

"Don't worry, I'll help you! That's my duty that Yamamoto-Sotaicho gave me!", Momo said with a smile.

"I guess… but why do I need to know Kido? I'm still human.", Ichigo added.

Momo looked at Ichigo for a few seconds before she started to giggle.

"Well, you're human yet you accepted to become my division's Taicho~", Momo teased.

"Uresai, like I had a choice.", Ichigo snapped at her, face red with embarrassment.

"Rukia said something that was crucial; I don't want to be a laughing stock when I join the Gotei 13 officially… besides, I want to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you insist on me becoming your Taicho? And not Renji? Or someone else for that fact?", Ichigo asked,

Momo looked away, her eyes glazed over from deep thought.

"Well, I owe you my life.", Momo begun.

"Back in the Winter War, where A… Aizen-Taicho used his Zanpakuto's ability on everyone; you stopped Shiro-chan from stabbing me when he thought I was Aizen-Taicho…"

Ichigo watched Momo carefully.

"You saw through that man's illusion and saved me. That is something that I am grateful for.", Momo finished with a sad smile.

Ichigo watched Momo with concern.

"Do you hate me?", Ichigo asked, making Momo look at him in shock and surprise.

"Do you hate me for defeating Aizen?"

"I… I could never hate you, I said I owe you my life.", Momo said, before she adopted a stern, yet sly and embarrassed look.

"It's not that I have any romantic feelings for you, unless you have for me~ besides, I learnt to accept that Aizen-Taicho was a bad man…"

Ichigo frowned at this, even though he was hiding a blush from what Momo implied.

"You accept that he is a bad person, yet you still address him as your superior…", Ichigo said, noticing Momo's crestfallen face.

"However, I'm far too loyal to abandon my friends. You don't have to worry about me leaving you. That, and you said you owed me, ne?"

Momo looked at Ichigo and it showed on her face the admiration she was beginning to show, but she nodded.

"Once I've learnt this Kido, then I will hold that dept you owe me fulfilled.", Ichigo said.

Momo's face went into shock.

"But Taicho! I owe you my life, teaching you Kido doesn't fill into that character.", Momo said, trying to persuade Ichigo.

"True… but it might save my life one day, and you are the person who taught me, making it that it is you who saved my life.", Ichigo replied with a smirk.

Momo pouted and started to hit Ichigo on his chest with her fists. A few students from 2-D and 2-A, especially one of the teachers, saw this. Momo also saw them and smirked into her pout.

"Mou~ Ichigo, you're mean~~!", Momo said as she continued to hit Ichigo in his chest.

"Huh?"

"Oh, what's going on here?", the teacher asked, coming closer.

"My cousin's being mean to me, that's what's wrong!", Momo pouted, looking away from Ichigo with 'Hmph!'.

"Oh, so you're Kurosaki-san's cousin?", the man said.

"Well, I'm Akashi Takeru, teacher for 2-K."

"Akashi… are you related to Akashi Yuuna-san?", Momo asked.

The man laughed at this.

"Of course I would know her, she's my daughter after all!", Takeru replied.

"Well then, take care of your cousin…"

And with that, the dark haired man left.

"OK, your acting is far more superior to Rukia's, that and you're pretty good.", Ichigo praised her, patting the top of Momo's head while rubbing her hair.

Momo gasped at this, remembering how Aizen used to do this.

"Just remember to meet here tomorrow morning, more or less 7am", Ichigo added before heading to the teacher's staff room.

Momo pouted from the absence of Ichigo's hand from her head, yet she nodded.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = The next day, at the school plaza 7am

Ichigo was sitting at the base of the fountain in the middle of Mahora's plaza, waiting patiently. A few minutes later revealed Chao and Momo walking towards him.

"You're early, Kurosaki-sensei –yo.", Chao said, stifling a yawn.

"I just want to get this done and over with.", Ichigo replied, "Let's go."

Chao nodded and led the two towards the forest. They were walking for about 10 minutes before they came to clearing. Chao then walked into the clearing and tapped her foot next to a rock.

As she did that, a trapdoor opened up, surprising both Momo and Ichigo. Chao then descended through a walkway and they came to a underground chamber.

"You gotta be kidding me…", Ichigo groaned.

"This place is too much like Geta-boshi's place…"

"Maybe, but don't go any further than those rocks over there –yo.", Chao warned them.

"There are rumours that a fierce monster of old times guards a secret door –yo."

"Oh, and how do you know that?", Ichigo asked.

"Maybe it has to do with that sign over there…", Momo deadpanned, pointing at said sign near the boulder wall.

"Someone I know went passed that last year –ne.", Chao said, looking uncomfortable.

"I heard her scream, then a monstrous roar –ne… and that was it. I haven't seen her since, so I believe that she's dead –yo…"

Ichigo whistled lowly.

"Damn, then that means someone doesn't want to be seen or that there is something there that no one doesn't want to be seen.", Ichigo added. He then turned back to Chao.

"Thanks anyways, just make sure no one comes here. We will leave as soon as we're done."

"All right, I'll see you two later –ne!", Chao said as she left.

Ichigo waited for a while until Chao left. Momo then nodded her head, meaning that Chao was indeed gone.

"Before we start this Kido stuff, what do you think of this 'monster'?", Ichigo asked.

"Well, she was telling the truth; I saw it in her eyes.", Momo replied.

"However, I don't think it was a Hollow because I don't sense any lingering reiatsu of a Hollow. It could be some other creature we are not aware of. That, and I don't sense any reiatsu in this area at all."

"I see… so let's begin. What do we do first?", Ichigo asked.

However, he was shocked when he saw a red glove with a weird skeleton picture on it coming to his face. In the next second, his soul was separated from his body. He then looked up to see Momo swallow a green pill which also separated her soul from her Gigai.

"Take Kurosaki-Taicho's body and keep it safe.", Momo ordered her 'body'.

"HAI! I WILL PROTECT HIS BODY!", Momo's body shouted/declared before picking Ichigo's body and going a safe distance.

Momo then saw the questioning glare that Ichigo gave her.

"Ahehehehe~… gomen, but it would be safer that we do Kido in your soul form.", Momo explained with a sheepish smile.

Ichigo nodded and gestured Momo to continue. Momo then nodded her head before she looked intently at Ichigo.

"**Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo #9 Geki!**", Momo suddenly chanted, moving her hand in a complicated style.

Suddenly, a red glow surrounded Ichigo, making him unable to move. Ichigo growled at this and after a few minutes he broke out of the binding spell.

"I've seen that before. Rukia used it on Grand Fisher long before I met Renji and Byakuya.", Ichigo said.

"Do you understand the importance of Kido now?", Momo asked before pointing her pointer and middle finger at Ichigo.

"**Hado # 8 Jugeki Byakurai!**"

Suddenly, a pale yellow streak of electricity went passed Ichigo's cheek, barely touching him. Ichigo's eyes were wide when he noticed that Momo could of ended his life right there.

"Those were low level spells of both Hado and Bakudo.", Momo said before drawing her Zanpakuto and nicking Ichigo on his arm.

She then raised her hands up and a green light was starting to form.

"**Bakudo # 94 Wa Ataeru Seikatsu!**", Momo chanted again, the wound on Ichigo's arm disappearing, leaving no scar behind.

"Some of the Taichos say that with my Kido, I could become the next Taicho of the Kido Corps."

"I see, so what am I starting with?", Ichigo asked.

"To be safe, we're doing Bakudo first.", Momo said before pulling a large, human-sized doll of wood from nowhere and placing it in front of a lone boulder.

"This is a special Kido Gigai created by Urahara-san.", Momo said.

"You can use any Hado or Bakudo on it and it won't be destroyed, unless you use a Hado in the 70 levels."

Ichigo nodded and continued to listen.

"Now watch closely…", Momo said before putting her right hand in front of her. She then folded her fingers back until only her thumb, pointer and middle fingers remained straight.

"Then concentrate your reiatsu into your fingers until it starts to glow a very pale blue, pale enough that you can barely see it."

She then showed Ichigo how she was doing it.

Ichigo nodded his head and did the same as Momo instructed. His fingers started to glow a little and he concentrated to keep it like that.

"Now, don't do this yet, but watch.", Momo continued before swinging her arm in a horizontal arc.

"Now you try it, and while doing it, you must say '**Bakudo # 1 Sai!**'"

Ichigo nodded, keeping his concentration. He then swiped his arm horizontally whilst chanting, "**Bakudo # 1 Sai!**"

However, two things happened at once. First: the Kido Gigai's arms went behind its back. Second: Ichigo and Momo were flung backwards by the sheer force of the spell, landing on their behinds rather painfully.

"Well… that was interesting…", Ichigo said as he got up.

He then lifted Momo of her backside when Momo suddenly slapped his chest.

"BAKA!", she screamed.

"You don't use that much reiatsu on a low level Kido! If you did that with a Hado, you might have blown your own face up!"

Ichigo winced at this whilst rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Gomen…"

"Well, I was right with one thing; we start with Bakudo first!", Momo declared.

However, both of them didn't notice that a being cloaked in a white robe was watching them from a distance. His hood was raised, bathing his face in the shadows. A strand of blue hair was all that was seen as his lips turned into an amused smile.

'Well, isn't this interesting?', the man thought before turning around and leaving before he got spotted.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = 8 hours later, Mahora's central plaza

"Sheesh, who knew you could be stern, 'sensei~'?", Ichigo questioned, a slight limp in his stride.

"Hmph! Well, it's your fault that you can't control your reiatsu!", Momo replied.

"The only progress you made is up to **Horin**, and that is number 10 in the Bakudo!"

"We'll do this again next week, ne?", Ichigo asked.

"Definitely, we need to sharpen your skills!", Momo said.

Ichigo nodded before heading to his room, leaving Momo behind.

"But still, I can't shake the feeling that we were being watched.", Momo said to herself.

"And whoever it was, knew how to hide their presence. I was just lucky to be able to pick it up…"

Momo then shrugged her shoulders before heading to her shared dorm.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Unknown location

The robed man that was watching Ichigo and Momo was sitting on a balcony of some sort, a large waterfall roaring in the background.

"Kido? That is a interesting type of magic…", the man said, sipping a cup of tea.

"It must be some kind of Eastern Mage magic. I look forward to seeing more of this Kido…"

And like that, the man continued to sip his tea while watching the waterfall send its torrent of water into the depths below the balcony.

*END OF CHAPTER*

Well, another finish to this story. I will apologise that it was short and not to your expecting with the Kido training as I did not know what exactly to put there. However, only PM me if you know who the mysterious character who was watching Ichigo and Momo is and I will let you know the next chapter who it was and who was correct. And now to the reviews:

teiki: Indeed…

Code-Emperor07: You're welcome. And I'm not disappointed for lack of reviews, I was surprised. 29 reviews is a lot, and even I was not expecting that. I was only disappointed that it wasn't 30 reviews.

dragonheart967: Indeed, and Ichigo doesn't take baths unless he needs to, he prefers the showers.

Dragonlord001: You're apology has been accepted, just make sure it doesn't happen again. And I'm glad to know that my story caught your interest. I will also admit that I'm pleased to know you understand my position. Right know, I'm on my Christmas holidays, so I will only return to school (my final year as well) by 12 January.. and for your question, you'll have to wait and see. I'm not giving away spoilers…

Iamsomeone22: Yes, everyone is happy I updated. And like I said to dragonheart967, Ichigo prefers to shower. As for who the person who finds out about Kido with Ichigo and Momo, PM me to see if you are correct to see if you know who the mysterious person is.

Aria kaji: As I said in the previous chapter, I'm not too sure if I will do a harem for Ichigo, but relationships will only start later in the story. So at the moment, there is nothing at all.

Fenrir of the North: Read the reply to Iamsomeone22 and dragonheart967 for why Ichigo isn't there.

zero: No, you are wrong. Momo's relationship is starting to be the same as her relationship with Aizen before he betrayed the Soul Society.

DruidFWY: It is OK, and I'm happy to know that someone enjoys this story that much. And I will not abandon this story at all, but it will go on a hiatus every now and then. Look at my Love-Ru + Vampire; I haven't updated that for a long time because of a writer's block. Yes, for Ichigo to be an assistant to Negi… I've seen a couple of people try that, and they failed horribly with that. And there are only four OCs in this story; my own, Izumi; who is Byakuya's Lieutenant, the van der Merwe twins from Crest Power Combining and dad90's Aoi. Keeping the girls from different anime characters correct is easy, since I have the anime of those, except for Princess Resurrection, who I'm using Sawawa. And I plan on bringing more anime into this story and even add something else to it. As for Gary-Stu… I have never heard of that term before, but I'm going to keep the personalities original unless I change them to fit in the story. But thank you anyways for the review.

Next time, it will be Ichigo and Negi meeting the Baka Rangers. Baka Ranger Squad of 2-A and Baka Ranger Legion of 2-D. together, they are the supreme Baka Ranger Forces. Let's see how our two teachers tackle them on… You have received a chapter by MR. DEATH RIDER, have a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mahou Sensei Ichigo!**

Greetings, I have returned with another chapter of Mahou Sensei Ichigo!. Well, I hoped you had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Now then, let us begin a new year with the eighth chapter of this story

**I do not own Bleach or Mahou Sensei Negima!. They belong to the respective owners of Tite Kubo (Bleach), Ken Akamatsu (Negima) and any other characters belong to their respective owners, nor do I own any of the songs that are in this chapter. Enjoy and no flames. Reviews and critics are allowed. If there are no reviews, I would be most disappointed.**

"Hello" = speaking

'Hello' = thoughts & thinking

"**Hado/Bakudo/Ras Tel Ma Magister**" = Kido &/or Mage spells or voices through the intercoms

"_Hello_" = Japanese speaking in English

"_/Hello/_" = English speaking Japanese

"[Hello]" = Other languages; German, French, Afrikaans etc.

"_**Hello**_" = Songs

[**Hello**] = Zanpakuto speaking

"**/Hello/**" = talking via phone

**Chapter 8: Meet the Baka Ranger Forces!**

Ichigo was in the staff room, busy going over the grades of his class. He was just about done when Takamichi came in, with Negi following him.

"I'm telling you Takamichi, there is something fishy about Kagurazaka-san…", Negi said.

"Negi-kun… I told you, I'm not the right person to tell you…", Takamichi sighed exhaustedly.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san, I see you're busy."

"Yeah, I'm almost done.", Ichigo replied.

"Oh, yes! I must also start grading my papers as well!", Negi added, heading over to his desk.

Takamichi and Ichigo chuckled at the younger boy's eagerness. Until Shizuna came in, carrying two papers.

"Oh, Shizuna-sensei? What brings you here?", Takamichi asked.

"I have the after-class list for 2-A and 2-D.", the blunette teacher said.

"Thanks…", Ichigo said, looking at the list.

"Let's see… Tainaka Ritsu, Hirasawa Yui and Kurauchi Anna."

"Thank you!", Negi eagerly said.

"Oh? Kagurazaka Asuna-san, Nagase Kaede-san, Ku-fei-san, Sasaki Makie-san and Ayase Yue-san…"

"Ouch, five girls, ne?", Ichigo said, pitying Negi.

"Actually, it's eight girls if you count them together. Those girls are well known in the Classes 2; you'll understand soon enough.", Takamichi said with a knowing smile.

Ichigo just raised his eyebrow at that.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = 15h22 in Class 2-A

"Ayase Yue, Baka Black and Baka-Taicho…"

"Nagase Kaede, Baka Blue –de gozaru"

"Sasaki Makie, Baka Pink~"

"Ku-fei, Baka Yellow –aru ne"

"Kagurazaka Asuna, Baka Red…"

"Hirasawa Yui, Baka Purple~!"

"Tainaka Ritsu… Baka Brown…"

"Kurauchi Anna, Baka Green~"

"And together, we are the Baka Ranger Forces…", Yue finished the introduction, a bored look on her face.

"Baka Ranger Forces… who comes up with that name?", Ichigo asked, his left eyebrow twitching.

"Well then, shall we begin?", Negi asked.

"Hold up.", Ichigo said, before jerking his thumb at Haruna and Nodoka.

"Why are they here?"

"That's because we are the Library Trio! You can't separate us!", Haruna declared, puffing her chest out.

"Right… just don't disturb anyone, or I will add you to the Baka Rangers…", Ichigo said, starting to ignore the dark-olive haired girl.

Haruna's face twisted into frustration with a red tick mark appearing on her forehead.

"OK everyone, then let's begin!", Negi exclaimed.

"First we'll be having a little test composed of 10 marks!"

Ichigo smirked as he caught onto Negi's idea.

"And you are not allowed to leave until you score at least 6 out of 10…", Ichigo added, "In other words, you need 60% to pass or more."

"This be snap –aru!", Ku said.

"No problem –de gozaru ne.", Kaede agreed.

After about 5 minutes, Yue stood up first.

"I'm done…", she said in a bored tone.

Ichigo's eyebrows rose with impression.

"Eh? Already!?", Negi exclaimed in shock.

After a few minutes of marking, Negi handed the paper back to Yue, a large smile on his face.

"Congratulations Ayase-san! You scored 9 marks! You pass!", Negi said.

Nodoka and Haruna were happy about this as Yue just took out a juice box.

"See? You can do it after all!", Negi added.

"… It's because I hate studying…", Yue admitted.

This caused Ichigo to snort slightly.

"Done –aru!", Ku said, waving her paper in the air.

"I'm finished, Negi Kun!~", Makie giggled.

"Same here –de gozaru…", Kaede added.

"Yatta! I'm done!", Yui jumped from her chair.

"I'm also done~", Anna said calmly with a smile.

Ichigo nodded and took his girls' papers whilst Negi took his.

After marking, Ichigo nodded at Anna; she got a 7. Anna was happy and left the class. Ichigo then looked at Yui's paper and nearly chocked on his saliva. He gave it back, showing a 2. Yui just pouted.

Negi looked at his girls' marks and looked up at them, his eyes slightly smaller. Ku, Makie and Kaede just chuckled nervously with their hands behind their heads; a 3 for Makie, a 4 for Ku and a 3 for Kaede.

"Eh? How about you, Kagurazaka-san?", Negi asked Asuna.

His reply was just to have the paper shoved in his face. Ichigo also collected Ritsu's paper. The two marked the papers before Ichigo nodded at Ritsu.

"6 marks, you barely made it Tainaka…", Ichigo said, making the girl take her pencil and started to do a drumming movement on her desk, whilst crying out "Hiyosh!"

Negi, however, was sweating. Asuna only scored a 2.

"O… OK, then I'll discuss the points in finer detail now!", Negi said, trying to motivate his students.

"HAI!~"

So after 5 minutes of explaining from Negi, with Ichigo watching in the background, the girls got different papers to write on.

After a few minutes, Ichigo noticed that Asuna was struggling. He then walked up to her and begun to point out her mistakes and started to correct her slightly.

"Sensei! We're done –aru!", Ku said, Kaede, Yui and Makie behind her.

"Springfield, mark Hirasawa's paper as well, I'm helping Kagurazaka here…", Ichigo said, not looking up.

"Hai! All right girls let's see what we have here…", Negi said, taking the papers and marking it.

After a few tense minutes for the girls, Negi was finished.

"Ah! Nagase-san and Ku-fei-san! You both got 8/10! You passed!", Negi said with a grin.

His reply was that Kaede showed the peace sign and Ku punching the air.

"I also learning Japanese –aru ne... I gotta do my best –aru!", Ku explained.

Negi waved them goodbye and then turned to Makie.

"Yes, now Sasaki-san. You got 6/10! You barely made it!", Negi said to her.

"Gomen for being a baka, sensei~", Makie chided whilst rubbing Negi's hair.

Negi blushed slightly from this before turning to Yui.

"All right Hirasawa-san, let's see…", Negi said looking at Yui's paper before a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

"2… sorry, you still have to stay, Hirasawa-san."

However, Negi, Ichigo and Asuna witnessed something very comedic.

"NOOOOOO! I CAN'T STAY HERE!~~~~", Yui cried.

"I need Azu-nyan and cake~~~~"

"'Azu-nyan'?", Ichigo and Asuna asked.

"Cake?", Negi said in confusion.

The two males looked at each other for a while before Ichigo shook his head.

"Hirasawa, if you pass this next paper, you can have this 'Azu-nyan' and cake. That is if you pa-", Ichigo said before Yui did something that surprised even him.

Yui grabbed hold of a different paper and begun writing very fast. In a blink of an eye, she had her paper in front of Ichigo's face.

Ichigo, however, was wondering how she moved that fast before taking the paper. He marked it and his eyes went very wide.

"10/10, you passed with flying colours.", Ichigo said.

'What kind of motivation did I give her?'

"Yatta!~". Yui cheered, before looking directly at Ichigo.

"Azu-nyan and cake~~~"

Ichigo just snorted at her simple-minded thoughts before giving her a 20 yen bill.

"Go ahead, you dese-", Ichigo said before noticing that both Yui and the 20 yen bill was both missing.

"Fast!", Asuna and Negi said in shock.

"Wha- where? What just happened?", Ichigo cried out.

'She was right here! How did she disappear that fast?!'

"Oof, Kurosaki-san? What did you say to Hirasawa-kun for her to move that fast?", Takamichi asked, leaning on the door frame and massaging his stomach.

"She literally ran me over; I thought she was a speeding truck from the way she hit me…"

"Gomen… I said something about her having cake and a 'Azu-nyan'…", Ichigo explained.

"Oh dear…", Takamichi said, looking at Ichigo.

"You just sentenced the death of a student in the lower grade. Class 1-H's Nakano Azusa."

"I see…", Ichigo sighed.

"Springfield, help Kagurazaka, I need to go save this Nakano girl…"

"Of course, you can go ahead.", Negi said, understanding the situation slightly.

Ichigo then gathered his stuff and left, leaving Asuna and Negi left with Takamichi.

"Oh? Asuna-kun's here as usual, I see…", Takamichi said, looking at the orange-haired girl.

"Don't give Negi-sensei too much trouble, OK?"

"Ta… T-Takahata-sensei… that's not… I mean… this is…", Asuna stuttered embarrassingly.

"Well, I'll be off now, you two do your best~!", Takamichi chuckled before grimacing a little.

'I think I need to drop by the infirmary, that girl could even send Jack Rakan flying from the way she hit me…'

Negi then looked at Asuna before smiling politely.

"Well, it seems you're done. Let's take a look, shall we…?", Negi replied, taking the test paper.

Asuna only sunk in depression. After a few minutes, Negi cracked into a grin.

"Very good Kagurazaka-san, you got a 7!", Negi said.

Asuna only groaned in despair before shooting her head up at Negi.

"Wha?!"

Negi only smiled and showed Asuna her paper. Asuna sighed in relief, looking in peace.

"Tell me something, sensei, why do you try so hard in helping me and the others?", Asuna asked suddenly.

"Why do you put so much effort into it? You're just a kid, you know…"

Negi was thinking about it, looking down slightly, his hair hiding his upper face in shadows.

"… That's because…", Negi begun, making Asuna a little nervous.

"Actually… there is someone I admire very much… everyone says that this person is dead…"

Negi then pulled his hand into a fist and tightened it slightly.

"… But I don't believe that he is… a man who mastered a thousand spells with ease… the most powerful of all mages… the legendary 'Thousand Master'"

At this, Asuna got a questioning look on her face.

'Huh? Mage, spells? What's he talking about?', Asuna thought.

"While he, the 'Thousand Master', travelled the world, he helped countless misfortunate-people…", Negi said, looking up.

Asuna was quick to notice that Negi's eyes were glazed over again, that and she was able to see that he wasn't lying. However, Negi was not with her at the moment.

_***FLASHBACK***_

A young Negi was sitting on his knees in front of an unconscious Nekane in a mountainous area during winter with a star-pointed wand in his hand. Before him stood a tall man in a brown robe with a hood raised on his head, basking his upper face in shadows.

"_Is that you, Negi?_", he said, his voice deep and mature.

"_You've grown…_"

The man then bowed down in front of Negi, holding his staff in front of him in a certain gesture.

"_I'm passing this staff onto you…_", he said, a small smile on his face.

"_Grow up healthy, Negi…_"

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"That's why I am doing what I am doing today. I want to become a great mage, just like him…", Negi said, a smile appearing on his face.

"If I do, perhaps one day, somewhere in this great, big world, I can meet him again…"

Asuna looked on in shock, trying her best to comprehend what she heard.

"So basically, you are a mage who came here to help us pass, right?", Asuna asked slowly.

Negi shook his head quickly, snapping out of his daze.

"AH! What did you just say!?", Negi cried out, panic written on his face.

Asuna cocked her head to the side, slightly confused.

"Uh… that you were a mage that came to help us pass?", Asuna repeated herself.

"Did Sasaki-san tell you?", Negi asked cautiously, putting his hand into his pocket.

"Maki-chan? No, you just mentioned about a guy called 'Thousand Master'…", Asuna said, a suspicious look on her face.

"Now that I think about it, I've heard that name before…"

Negi gulped slightly, ready to bring his wand out to wipe Asuna's memories clean before a cellphone started to ring. This startled the two of them, making Negi draw his cellphone out.

"Hello?", Negi said into it.

"**/Springfield, we have a bit of a problem…/**", Ichigo's voice came through.

"**/Do you mind coming down to the dorms to help me out?/**"

Negi was slightly confused, but nodded his head anyways.

"OK, I'll be there now!", Negi said before hanging up. He then glanced at Asuna.

"Gomen Kagurazaka-san, but it seems I'm needed somewhere."

And like that, Negi left the class, with Asuna following him out of curiosity.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Mou~ you're no fun, sensei~~~", Yui pouted as Ichigo kept his hand on her.

"Sorry, but I found out from Takahata that Nakano is busy with a project, so you have to wait another time.", Ichigo said.

"However, you can keep the money to get your cake."

Yui pouted more, but then nodded her head in agreement. She then left, heading towards the shopping district.

"Sugoi, you were fast there, sensei.", Asuna said.

"Yeah, I was just able to save this Nakano girl. I have no idea what Hirasawa would have done, and I am very positively sure that I don't want to know…", Ichigo agreed.

Negi could only look in confusion.

'I don't really understand what just happened…', the young mage thought.

'But I do know that I have to keep an eye on Kagurazaka-san. Hopefully, she'll forget about me mentioning my father again. But I have to admit that I'm curious about her; she said that she knew the term 'Thousand Master'…'

*END OF CHAPTER*

A surprising short chapter if I say so myself, but they'll get longer in future. I assure you that my story is getting into it now. With the manga for Bleach a good deal into it, I believe that it could be time for the anime to continue. Don't worry, I will do the Quincy war as a sequel to this story, and that might come in the next two years at least. And now to the reviews:

Dragonlord001: I already sent you a PM, no need to repeat myself now…

animecollector: Hmm? I don't seem to understand…

ShadowFreddyRaven: Unfortunately, I do not speak Spanish, since I have no idea to what you just said…

Iamsomeone22: It's quite easy to figure it out, and thank you for understanding.

koolken256: You should read the manga, I recommend you to do so. And for Bankai, you'll have to wait a while longer. That, and there will be more Ichigo and Momo-based chapters coming soon.

zero: I don't really understand what you are trying to say…

zero: Again, I do not understand…

Dethklok91: No, "Bakana" means mostly "impossible". "Mazaka" means more like "No way" or "It can't be"

Next time, it deals with dodge ball fight between 2-A and a certain high school class. In it, Momo gets hurt and Negi upset. Don't miss it, as it will have interesting and hilarious scenes in it... You have received a chapter from MR. DEATH RIDER, have a good day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mahou Sensei Ichigo!**

Greetings again, I have returned with another chapter of Mahou Sensei Ichigo!. I would like to say that I am very happy with myself; 100 reviews for only 9 chapters. I thank all of you for that privilege of making reach this milestone, so again, a very big thank you to all you readers. I know that this chapter's name is not impressive; I couldn't find a name for it, so please bear with me. Also, it is my birthday today, so I give you a present that benefits all of us; and please, don't put birthday wishes in reviews, put them in the PMs. Now then, I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, so let us begin with the ninth chapter of this story.

**I do not own Bleach or Mahou Sensei Negima!. They belong to the respective owners of Tite Kubo (Bleach), Ken Akamatsu (Negima) and any other characters belong to their respective owners, nor do I own any of the songs that are in this chapter. Enjoy and no flames. Reviews and critics are allowed. If there are no reviews, I would be most disappointed.**

"Hello" = speaking

'Hello' = thoughts & thinking

"**Hado/Bakudo/Ras Tel Ma Magister**" = Kido &/or Mage spells or voices through the intercoms

"_Hello_" = Japanese speaking in English

"_/Hello/_" = English speaking Japanese

"[Hello]" = Other languages; German, French, Afrikaans etc.

"_**Hello**_" = Songs

[**Hello**] = Zanpakuto speaking

"**/Hello/**" = talking via phone

**Chapter 9: Who Makes Hinamori Cry Makes Springfield Angry**

"There you go!", Yuuna declared, tossing a volley ball toward Ako.

Ako just smiled and jumped to catch it with a "Got it!"

"Hey, it's been five days since Negi-kun arrived…", Makie said, the ball landing on her head.

"What does everyone think of Negi-kun so far?"

"Hmm… he's not bad, being cute and all…", Akira said softly, hitting the ball with her arm.

"Yeah! He's really giving it his best with the whole teaching thing too, isn't he?", Yuuna agreed.

"But still… next year is exam year, isn't it?", Ako added, "Is it OK to rely on a child teacher?"

"So what? This place is an escalator until university!", Yuuna replied enthusiastically.

"But in the end, Negi-kun is only 10 years old...", Makie said with a giggle.

"There's some stuff you just can't talk to him about like you can with Takahata-sensei and Kurosaki-sensei… as an older girl~~~"

Yuuna then started to giggle deviously, a impish grin on her face.

"Hehehe… instead, it's more like we should be listening to 'his' problems!~~", Yuuna said, closing her eyes and laughing into her hand.

"Hahaha! You mean as his 'experienced onee-samas'?", Makie agreed, "Like concerns about my body~"

Yuuna paused a little at this.

"Now that you mention it, I'm still curious as to what happened a few nights ago…", Yuuna said, putting her arm up to show her larger breasts.

"Before we went there, my breasts were B-Cups… now they're D-Cup, nearing E-Cups… That, and your breasts are also larger as well!"

Makie and Ako looked at Yuuna's chest and then to their own, agreeing with it. Akira looked at them with a slight sweat drop on her head. As that happened, Yuuna hit the ball a little bit too hard, sending it over Makie's head.

"Mou~ throw the ball properly, why don't you?", Makie whined, fetching the ball.

However, as she picked the ball up, she noticed a few pairs of shoes in front of her. She then looked up and backed up in surprise.

"You guys as 'experienced onee-samas'? And talking about large breasts?", a mature girl's voice said with a mocking tone in it, "Don't make us laugh."

"Y- YOU GUYS ARE…", Makie, Yuuna and Ako said in shock.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = 5 minutes later, in the teacher's lounge

"Negi-sensei?", a woman's voice called, disrupting Negi from his work.

"Ah, yes?", Negi replied politely, looking to see Shizuna walking towards him.

"How's your teacher's training coming along?", Shizuna asked with a small and kind smile, "Have you got the feeling for teaching yet?"

"N-No… not yet.", Negi replied honestly.

"I'm younger than everyone else in my class, so I tend to get treated as a kid… no one ever comes to see me for advice or anything…"

Shizuna just giggled at this.

"Hehe… well, that can't be helped, can it?", she teased.

Ichigo, who overheard this, just smirked.

"Don't worry about it, Springfield, for able to last under the pressure for this long… you've got my respect… well, some of it~", Ichigo said, with a smirk/smile on his face.

"Oh, Kurosaki-sensei, I didn't see you there!", Shizuna said in surprise.

"Ichigo-san… I'm not too sure if I should accept that as a compliment or a insult…", Negi whined a little.

Ichigo looked at Negi for a while before he laughed for a few seconds. Negi just pouted more.

"Well, seeing as you're here, I'll ask you the same. How is the teaching for you?", Shizuna said and asked.

Ichigo stopped, a thoughtful look appearing on his features.

"Hmm… I don't know, I guess I could get used to it.", Ichigo replied.

"A few of the girls are a bit of a hassle, but once you get to know 'em, it turns out OK…"

'Well, I'm not too sure about those two girls I'm rooming with…'

"That's good to know, however, you are not permanent teachers yet. I'm sure Dean Konoemon will let you know in future."

"Arigato, Shizuna-sensei.", the two new teachers replied.

However, the three looked up when they heard loud footsteps and crying approaching the room. Everyone in the room looked up in surprise to see Ako and Makie burst in the room in tears.

"WAAAAAH! SEN-SEI!", Ako cried, stumbling a little.

"NEGI-SEN-SEI!", Makie gasped out.

Seeing this, the teachers rose from their desks, concern showing on their faces, whilst Ichigo had a frown on his.

"T-There's a fight in the sch…ool grounds!", Ako said, tears running from her eyes.

Negi and Ichigo noticed that she had a plaster just above her right eye, and a few scruff marks on her uniform.

"Take a look at this wound! Please help us Negi-sensei!", Makie gasped out, revealing a nasty, red mark on her right hand.

Most of the teachers grimaced as they saw torn skin that was slightly swollen. They also noticed that she also had scruff marks on her uniform, as well as small open scab above her left eye. Ichigo's scowl turned into a snarl as he saw this. Negi, however, looked shocked.

"E…EH!? Who would do such a terrible thing like that?!", Negi asked in horror.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = A few minutes later on the courtyard back with Yuuna, Akira and the newcomers

"Take this! Jōkyusei no Kōgeki!", a older girl with dark brown hair declared, hitting the volley ball as hard as she could.

The ball went incredibly fast, hitting Akira on her arm, making her shout out in pain. Yuuna could only watch this in shock.

The brunette just smiled cockily, whilst her friends just laughed at the entertainment they got.

"Hehehe… finally got the deal?", she asked smugly.

"Middle-schoolers like you are just babies compared to seniors like us!"

She then approached Yuuna and Akira and grabbed Yuuna's collar, forcefully dragging her away.

"Now that you understand, get lost!", she declared, throwing her onto the ground.

Yuuna just glared tearfully at the older girl, but before she could retaliate, Negi came rushing to the scene.

"Hey! You people, stop this at once! Stop right there!", Negi shouted as he ran over, waving his arms like a bird.

Akira looked up in surprise, whilst Yuuna looked in shock.

"Negi-bouzu!", Akira declared.

"Who is it that's been picking on the students from my class?!", Negi asked, looking at Akira and Yuuna.

"P… Picking on others isn't nice! I'm a teacher and I'm going to get mad!"

When Akira and Yuuna heard that and looked at Negi's non-angry face, they couldn't help but sigh in defeat.

However, the older students looked at Negi as though he just grew another head.

"Y… You're…", a long, blue-haired girl gasped, unable to comprehend what she was looking at.

"Hey everyone! Come quickly and look at this!", a reddish-ginger haired girl called to her friends.

All the high school girls came up and were looking at Negi, as though they were analyzing him. Negi could only watch in a nervous way, eyeing all the girls.

'W… What's with all these girls…?', Negi thought.

However, he couldn't finish his thoughts as the older girls started to smother him, squealing along the way.

"KAWAIIII~~~~~!"

"A 10-YEAR OLD SENSEI!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING!~~~"

"This is the 10-year old sensei we've been hearing rumours about!?"

Negi could only look around in patronized fear as the girls kept on hugging him.

"I got dibs on him first!"

"ME! ME! I was first!"

"KYAA! Let me touch him too!~~~"

'Eh!? Auu… not again!'

"P… Ple… PLEASE STOP!", Negi begged

"WAAAH!"

"Cut it old, you old hags!", a voice called out.

As that happened, a ball flew and impacted on the brown haired girl's head, shocking all the other girls.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL!?", the girl growled out.

Negi turned to see who his saviours were and he broke out in a relieved smile.

"Kagurazaka-san and Iinchō!", Negi declared happily.

And so it was; Asuna with her hand outstretched and Ayaka with a volley ball in her hand.

"This place has always been used by Class 2-A…", Ayaka said, a sly smile on her face.

"Might we ask that you 'baa-sans' vacate the premises? Too much physical exertion can't be healthy for such baa-sans…"

"W… What did you call us!?", a light-green haired girl growled out.

"In short, our Negi-sensei… HEY!", Ayaka was saying, before Asuna shoved her aside.

"Just shut up for a sec, will you?", Asuna snapped at Ayaka, before turning to the high scholars.

"Anyway, you guys better get out of here! Just because you're seniors doesn't give you the right to push others around!"

The high school girls just looked at Asuna before they all started to smirk.

"…Hmph… you talk big, but you're just a kid…", the red-haired girl said.

"I know those two… Kagurazaka Asuna and Yukihiro Ayaka…", the brunette said.

"They're just middle schoolers, but they're quite renowned…"

"Wait, I recognize you…", Ayaka said, frowning at the girl, "You're Tatsuya Kizuna… be careful, Asuna-san, she is really nasty even though she looks nice, if you can call that nice~"

At that, Asuna and Ayaka grinned deviously at this, whilst Kizuna growled. After a few seconds, she composed herself, smirking and brushing her hair to the side with her hand.

"You'd better do as your senpais say…", Kizuna mocked.

"Kagurazaka Asuna! Kids like you should go play in some little corner of their own!"

Asuna narrowed her eyes at this, a frown appearing on her face.

"And what's more… isn't it a little unfair for your class to have a monopoly on the little kawai kid?", Kizuna added with sly grin, kissing Negi on the cheek.

"Why don't you give him to us?"

At this, Ayaka's face twisted into something unnatural, a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"WHO'D SHARE WITH A BUNCH OF BAA-SANS LIKE YOU!?", Ayaka screeched, charging forward.

"**Getting all puffed up 'cause you're seniors… not too bright are you?**", Asuna said in a dangerous tone, marching forward while raising her sleeves in the process.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS!? DAMN GAKI!", Kizuna shouted, marching forward.

Suddenly, there was an open brawl on the courtyard, with Asuna, Ayaka and Yuuna charging and hitting as hard as they could, while Kizuna and her friends were retaliating with their own punches.

'Oh-no! What do I do? Fighting with seniors… this is really bad!', Negi thought.

"Please st-", Negi begun before a hand grabbed Kizuna by the scruff of her collar.

Kizuna looked around before shaking in fear when she saw the pissed-off face of one Ichigo Kurosaki. All the other girls were also startled from this as another hand grabbed Asuna and Ayaka's collars as well.

"You two are as lively as ever, I see…", a stern voice said.

"Takahata-sensei!?", Asuna and Ayaka cried out in surprise.

"And I'm highly disgusted with you high schoolers as well!", Ichigo said as he let go of Kizuna's shirt, making her fall on the ground.

"Fighting over something as petty as this, I should have you lot in the most severe detention there is!"

"Now now, Kurosaki-san…", Takamichi said as he stepped up.

"Let me handle this."

Ichigo nodded before stepping back, his face showing a dark frown.

"Now then, I do not approve of fighting amongst girls, you know…", Takamichi begun.

"Hai, sensei…", Asuna and Ayaka said in shame.

"Sorry about the behaviour of my former students.", Takamichi said, looking at Kizuna and her friends.

"… But shouldn't you act a little more mature towards the middle schoolers?"

"A.. Ah… Hai sensei…", Kizuna said, looking down at her shoes.

Ichigo looked before clicking the bones in his neck, making sure that the high schoolers saw it. He smirked when he saw them flinch. He then walked off, hoping to find something to vent his anger on.

Kizuna and her friends then walked off, the former scowling at Takamichi over her shoulder.

"B… But Takahata-sensei! They were the ones who started it!", Asuna whined.

"Be as that may, it's your loss if you hit them first, Asuna-kun…", Takamichi said wisely.

'I… Incredible! Takamichi solved the whole thing in seconds!', Negi thought, looking at his friend with respect.

Takamichi then continued to lecture Asuna, with the latter reluctantly agreeing.

"Um… thanks for the help, Takamichi!", Negi then said, walking up to his friend

"Hahaha… No problem, stuff like this is pretty common…", Takamichi said, sighing a little.

Negi smiled in agreement.

'Takamichi is such a good teacher.', Negi thought, 'But I won't lose to him! I'd better do my best too!'

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = A few hours later

"Hey, Takahata-sensei was pretty cool back there, wasn't he?", Ako said, taking her shirt off.

"Yeah…", Akira nodded, putting on her gym shirt on.

"Now that's someone you can always rely on!", Yuuna agreed before shuddering.

"Although Kurosaki-sensei was pretty scary."

The three girls shivered at that, remembering Ichigo's expression when grabbed Kizuna.

"Did something happen?", Konoka asked.

"We had a fight with the seniors.", Asuna answered matter-of-factly.

"Eeeh? Again?", Fumika asked.

"You'll all get beaten up.", Fuuka added.

"But you know, Negi-kun was just a bit pathetic back there, huh?", Yuuna said, changing the subject slightly.

"Ah, but he's only 10 years old, so there's really no helping it…", Makie said, trying to defend Negi.

"What's with you girls? Making fun of Negi-sensei like that…", Ayaka said, frowning at the two.

"Eeh… but it's true…", Yuuna said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"He's only 10 years old, after all…", Ako added.

Makie only pouted/glared at her two friends at this.

"It's going to be the end of term exams soon, so a sensei you can actually discuss stuff with would be… well… you know…", Ako said, struggling in her sentence.

"Hmm… I want someone who's cute 'AND' helpful…", Yuuna agreed.

Most of the girls agreed at this.

"Hey, come on! It's volleyball on the roof today.", Asuna said, breaking up the conversation..

"Let's get a move on…"

"OK!", Yuuna replied.

The girls then begun to walk towards the roof, with Asuna, Yuuna, Ako and Makie leading them.

"… And all because this school just doesn't have enough courts for all the students…", Yuuna complained, "Although the grounds are so big…"

The two girls behind her agreed at this. However, that was removed from her mind once Asuna opened the door.

"Huh?"

"AH!"

"Well, well! We meet again!", Kizuna said smugly, looking at the doorway.

"What a coincidence!~~", the blunette said.

"Senior class 2-D!", Asuna growled out.

"Well, we're here 'cause we got 'self-recreation' time. What about you?", Kizuna asked curiously.

"W-We're here for volleyball!", Asuna declared.

"Hmm… it seems we have a 'double booking' here…", Kizuna said, looking on with amusement.

"W-What!? You guys are always…", Yuuna accused.

"Wh-", Asuna begun when she realised who was with the high schoolers.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ALL CAPTURED LIKE THAT, YOU DAMN NEGI-GAKI!?"

"Ah… n-no… ano… you see, their P.E. sensei didn't come, so I had to fill in since I had free time…", Negi explained, as he was hugged by one of the seniors.

"Anyway, this time we were first.", Kizuna said with a smirk.

"So why don't you back off, Kagurazaka Asuna?"

"You! You guys did this on purpose!", Asuna shouted.

"There's a court next to your dorm! And you still come to our roof?"

"Heh… is that all you've got to say this time? You bunch of babies…~", Kizuna mocked with a sly grin.

"W… What did you say!?", Ayaka and Asuna demanded at the same time.

"You big meanies!", Makie whined.

"And you call yourselves high school students! Such childish harassment!", Yuuna declared.

"It's you guys who are the 'REAL' kids!"

"Asuna! Let's get 'em!"

"Release Negi-sensei at once!"

"Oh! So you wanna fight!? Bring it on, you middle school gaki!"

'Ahh… if I don't stop this fight soon…', Negi thought whilst in a panic.

'But Takamichi isn't here… nor is Ichigo-san. What should I do!?'

However, he didn't need to worry much longer, as the girl who was holding him accidently scathed Negi's nose with her hair. He started huffing and puffing, making the girl looking at him in confusion.

"**ACHOO!**"

"HYA!"

"KYA!"

With a tremendous sneeze, all of the girls were flung backwards from the force. Negi was on his butt, sniffing slightly. All of the girls had looks of utter shock on their faces from that.

"Ano…", Negi begun, "Kagurazaka-san! No matter what your dispute is, violence is wrong!".

Now that got everyone's attention onto Negi.

'What was that wind just now?', Makie thought.

"Well then, how about we do this?", Negi said, smiling.

"We'll have a sporting contest between the two classes to resolve this dispute! This way, we can all get some exercise and there's no need to fight!"

All the girls looked on with shock at this. Kizuna quickly snapped out of her trance and smiled impishly.

"Agreed!", Kizuna declared.

"This sounds kinda interesting! If we seniors lose, we'll leave here with no quarrels…"

"And we'll never bother you guys at lunchtime again… how's that sound?", the blunette added.

"E-Even if you say that… our ages and bodies are totally different!", Momo said, disagreeing with this.

"Yeah, that's true! You'll have more experience!", Ako agreed.

"Hmm… you have a point there. You guys are no match for us at volleyball…", Kizuna said with arrogance.

"All right, we'll take a handicap! How about we play Dodgeball instead?", the red-head said.

"Yeah, there's eleven of us… we'll take all of you on!"

"All right! You're on!", Asuna declared.

"Yeah, I'm getting all fired up!", Yuuna agreed.

"However, we have one condition…", Kizuna said, grabbing Negi and pulling him into a hug from behind.

"If we win, we're taking Negi-sensei to be 'OUR' class teacher!"

"How about it?", the blunette asked with a wink.

"EEEH!? They're going to take Negi-kun!?", Makie shouted out in response.

After a few minutes, a few fireworks erupted in the sky, courtesy of Chachamaru. Evangeline was sitting next to her, fingers in her ears to block off the sound. While she was sitting, Misa, Sakurako and Madoka were in revealing outfits with pom-poms in their hands, cheering their class on.

"Aren't we going to help?", Mana asked, leaning against the wall.

"No, this is pointless…", Setsuna replied, sitting next to her and Kaede.

Zazie was also sitting on top of the wall, a small bird nestling on her arm.

Back on the courtyard on the roof, the two teams were staring down their opponents from their ends of the court. The Mahora Gakuen Saint Ursulla Campus Senior Girls High School class 2-D versus the Mahora Gakuen Main Campus Middle Grade Girls School class 2-A. However, class 2-A had a special participant; Negi Springfield.

'Uuu… this is bad! If we lose, those scary older girls are going too…', Negi thought, shuddering a little. He then quickly shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

'But if we win, everything might actually go well! You may never know, it "could" happen…'

"Ready, set… GO!"

And like that, Chachamaru threw the ball in the air. Asuna quickly took off, using her incredible spped to jump in the air and grab the ball.

"All right! Caught on the full safe!", Asuna declared as she landed on the ground.

She then threw the ball with a lot of force, hitting a high school girl on her shoulder.

"And you're out!", Asuna grinned.

"Nice one Asuna!~"

"All right! Let's get this little fight over and done with!", Ayaka challenged.

"OK!", Asuna agreed.

"Auu… it's not supposed to be a fight!", Negi shouted, but he was ignored.

"Way to go Asuna! There's definitely no one better at a time like this!", Makie cheered.

"This'll be a walk in the park!~~", Yuuna agreed, slapping Asuna on the arm.

"Kagurazaka-saaaan! This isn't meant to be a fight!", Negi said.

"Uresai, you're just getting in the way! Go sit in a corner somewhere!", Asuna snapped back.

"You'll just end up getting injured at this rate!"

Asuna then turned around and pointed at the high schoolers.

"We're gonna win this Dodgeball match no matter what!", Asuna said in high confidence, "Don't take us lightly just because we're younger, or you'll be sorry!"

"Hmph, not bad…", Kizuna said, "… is what' I'd like to say, but you guys still don't get… It seems that little kid teacher over there is going to be ours after all."

Negi gulped at this.

"Here I come, kiddies!", Kizuna declared, drawing her arm back, "**Kyukyoku no Shi – Feratekunikku**!"

"Kya! She looks serious!", Haruna said, turning her back and moving back.

"Awawa! That onee-chan is scary!", Fuuka added.

"Aaaa-n! I'm heading to the back!", Haruna said, pushing her way through.

"Kya! Don't push!", Fumika shouted.

"Aah… everyone, please calm down!", Negi shouted out.

"Take this!", Kizuna shouted, throwing the ball.

The ball flew forward and hit Haruna on the back of her head, then it hit Fuuka on the top of her head, then it hit Chizuru on her back.

"3 People out from Class 2-A!"

"Kusso… it can't be helped, I guess…", Asuna grumbled out.

Kizuna then picked the ball up again and simply tossed it, making it land on Yotsuba, Natsumi, Hakase and Kazumi, the last one shouting out a "No way!" in the process.

"Come on guys! This is really important! Keep your eyes on the ball!", Ayaka cried out.

"But we can't move like this! It's so crowded!", Kazumi retorted as she walked off.

This then brought realization onto Ayaka and Asuna like a ton of bricks.

"Just a minute! Having more people on your team in Dodgeball is actually a disadvantage!", Asuna shouted at the other team, "The more people we have, the easier it is for everyone to get hit!"

"BAKA! Then all of us against 11 isn't much of a handicap now is it!? Pay more attention to what's going on, dammit!", Ayaka shouted at Asuna.

"Well you agreed to it too, Iinchō", Asuna retorted back.

"Hehehe… so you've finally realised…", Kizuna smirked, "If you gaki all cluster up like a bunch of monkeys, it's only natural you can't dodge!"

"Kusso! Everyone! Don't bunch up! Spread out!", Asuna ordered/shouted out.

"We should have done this from the start!", Ayaka agreed.

"You think I didn't anticipate this?", Kizuna mocked them, "Now, who's next to go?"

She then spotted Fumika and grinned evilly.

"You're pretty easy to hit… you'll do!"

And just like that, Kizuna threw the ball at Fumika, nailing her in the back of her head.

"Fumika!", Ako cried out.

"Aiming for the back of the head! That's terrible!", Negi shouted out, starting to frown.

"Don't turn away from the other team!"

"You're next!", Kizuna declared, pointing at Nodoka.

"EEH!?"

"S…She's aiming for Honya –aru?", Ku said in surprise.

"There's no way she'll dodge –aru!"

"Take this!", Kizuna shouted, throwing the ball hard.

"KYA!"

However, Asuna came to the rescue by grabbing the ball with her left hand. She winced slightly from the force but then grinned.

"A… Asuna-san! Arigato!", Nodoka said quietly.

"Honya-chan! Are you all right?", Asuna asked.

"Don't turn your back to them, or you'll be targeted for sure!"

"Thank Kami-sama for Asuna's 'Baka' power!~~", Yuuna said, fist-pumping the air.

Asuna then smirked as she looked at Kizuna.

"Here I come!", Asuna shouted, "I'll show you the true power of middle schoolers!"

And with a terrific throw, Asuna put all her might into it, sending it rocketing towards Kizuna. But that was all there was, as Kizuna caught the ball with some effort.

"EH~~~~~~!?"

"Kagurazaka-san threw it at full 'Baka Power' and Tatsuya-san blocked it with just one hand!?", Negi blurted out in horror.

"DAMMIT! SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT 'BAKA POWER'!", Asuna screeched in embarrassment.

"Heh… 'Baka Power' or not…", Kizuna said with a arrogant smirk, "To think that that's your true power… how pathetic!"

'Although, that was a good throw; it actually stung my hand! But I won't let her get satisfaction from that…'

"Your little group of monkeys never had a chance against us from the start!"

"Behold, our true identities!", the blunette said with a sly smile.

And with that, the high schoolers that were on the court removed their uniforms to reveal them in their gym clothes.

"We are Kanto's Regional Dodgeball Tournament Championship Team!", Kizuna announced with pride, "Mahora Gakuen's Dodgeball Club "Kuroyuri!'!"

With this revelation, Negi, Asuna and Makie took several steps back from this sudden revelation.

'Wha!? Kanto's Regional Dodgeball Tournament Championship Team!?', Negi and the other girls thought in shock.

"They're still playing Dodgeball in high school?", Yuuna asked.

"Isn't it a game for little kids?", Asuna also questioned.

"Don't tell me they were the only team '_in_' the tournament…", Ako added.

Negi was just standing there, congratulating the high schoolers.

"U… Uresai! Who asked you guys anyway!?", Kizuna screeched, a few veins sticking out of her head.

She then looked at two of her friends and grinned deviously.

"These little monkeys are starting to annoy me!", she said.

"Vivi! Shii! Get ready for the Triangle Attack!"

The blunette, Vivi, and the ginger-reddish haired girl, Shii, nodded.

"Gotcha, Kizuna!", they replied.

"Did they say 'Triangle Attack'?", Ako asked before she started to giggle, with Yuuna, Asuna and Makie joining in with their own bursts of laughter.

"Negi-sensei! Please be careful, I will lead the defence!", Ayaka declared, standing in front of him.

Negi just looked on with confusion.

"Come now! Attack if you dare, you baa-sans!", Ayaka announced to the high schoolers.

"Ohohoho~~~… I, Yukihiro Ayaka, Iinchō of class 2-A, shall defend Negi-sensei!"

"Take this!", Vivi declared, hitting Ayaka with the ball.

"And this!", Shii added, throwing the ball at Ayaka.

"OK, another one down~~!", Kizuna sang as she also hit Ayaka with the ball.

"Iinchō is no good either!", Asuna said outloud.

"Kusso! I couldn't see where the ball was coming from!", Ayaka said, holding her head tenderly.

"Triangle Attack… just what sort of formation is that?"

"It's a triangle!", Konoka and Ako deadpanned together.

"Hey two more people!", Vivi announced as she hit Chisame and Misora.

"Ahaha! This is too easy!", Kizuna agreed.

Misora and Chisame walked off, the latter growling as she stomped off.

"Wah wah! They're too good after all!"

"It's 10 to 12 now!"

"It seems like they somehow caught up to our handicap.", Ako said dejectedly.

"At this rate… are we going to lose?", Makie asked with a little fear.

'Hmm… looks like the only ones left are the little kiddies and the slowpokes…', Kizuna thought.

'So that would make Kagurazaka Asuna the next target, wouldn't it?'

Kizuna then smirked with confidence now.

"Shii! Use **that** technique!", Kizuna said, passing the ball to the red-haired girl.

"OK~~~!", Shii giggled.

Shii then leapt into the air, positioning her body in front of the sun.

"**Tokubetsuna Shi no Ichigeki! Sōrasutotaiku!**", she declared.

"Kusso! She's got the sunlight behind her!?", Asuna groaned, blocking the sun's light rays from her eyes.

With a powerful hit, Shii sent the ball flying at Asuna, were it impacted on her side. This caused Asuna to gasp out in pain.

"A… Asuna!", Makie gasped.

"Kagurazaka-san!", Negi shouted in concern,

"One more time!", Kizuna laughed, hitting the ball in Asuna's side again.

Asuna yelped from pain this time, holding her side gingerly as she got up.

"A… she hit her twice!?", Negi asked, looking on with shock.

"That's not fair! Cheater!", Ako accused.

"Uresai, gaki! Victory is victory no matter how it's achieved!", Kizuna said with a smirk and glare.

"That's the policy of the 'Kuroyuri'!"

"K… Kagurazaka-san! Are you OK!?", Negi asked with concern.

"Ita-ta-ta… it's just a light graze…", Asuna groaned, putting a pained smile up.

And with that, Asuna limped towards were the other class 2-A's member were.

'Those girls did that on purpose!', Negi thought, a large frown appearing on his face.

'They've been doing mean things all day! That's it!'

Negi then raised his right arm up slightly, a look of concentration appearing on his features.

"**Ras Tel Ma Skir Magister…**", Negi whispered/chanted.

"W… What the!?", Kizuna gasped, as a sudden gust caught her and her friends off guard.

"Wah! What is with this wind!?", Vivi asked, holding her hair as it fluttered over her face.

"**Aer Spiritus…-**", Negi continued before Makie gave him a little bump on the head, distracting him.

"Ne, Negi-kun… please don't use your magic!", Makie said, grasping hold of his hand in her own.

"If you use your magic and violence, you'll just be as bad as they are. Weren't you the one who suggested a sports contest?"

Negi just looked on with shock as Makie said this.

"There's no fun in winning a match unfairly!", Makie declared, "If you're a real man, you'll win fair and square!"

"Sasaki-san…", Negi said, looking at her with awe.

"A… Asuna!", Ako called out.

"Gomen guys, the rest is up to you!", Asuna said as she sat down slowly.

"Auuu… without Asuna, we're done for!", Ako said outloud.

"It's the end for us!", Yuuna groaned.

"E… Everyone! Don't give up!", Negi shouted out, surprising everyone on the rooftop.

"Didn't you just hear what Kagurazaka-san said before!? If you just turn around and run, you'll just become targets! If you'd just face the other team and the ball, you might just be able to catch it! L… let's give it our best!"

"Negi-sensei/Negi-bouzu/Negi-kun…", all the girl mumbled.

"Negi-kun's right! If we lose, they'll take Negi kun away!", Makie announced, clenching her fists.

"U… Un! We can't just give up like this!", Yuuna declared.

"YEAH!"

"Yeah! Go 2-A!", the cheerleaders cheered.

Setsuna smiled slightly whilst Mana gave a small chuckle.

"Not bad, Negi-bouzu, you've managed to get everyone motivated again!", Asuna thought, grinning at him.

'All right, I'll definitely hit them!', Yuuna thought, her face showing her sheer determination.

'Maybe there is something I can do too…', Nodoka thought.

'I've got to do my best!', Makie agreed in her thoughts.

'I'm sorry for saying you were unreliable earlier, sensei…', Ako apologised in her thoughts, glancing at Negi.

"Let's go, everyone!", they all cheered.

And like that, the remaining members of class 2-A stood in a single-file line, facing their opponents. Konoka, Momo, Nodoka, Yue, Yuuna, Negi, Akira, Makie, Ako, Ku-fei and Chao; with the last two taking different poses.

"Fufu... you just don't know when to give up. You guys are going to lose for sure!", Kizuna said with a smirk.

"Hey, kid sensei! We've already prepared high school textbooks for you!", Shii said cheerfully, waving at Negi.

"Hehe… it was pointless for middle schoolers to try and go up against high school students n the first place…", Kizuna said, "But I admire their valiant efforts…"

"5 SECOND RULE!", a voice rang out.

This surprised the high schoolers, making their eyes shrink slightly.

"… Eh?"

"T… The rulebook says that it's an offence to hold the ball without throwing it for more than five seconds!", Nodoka announced, shocking everyone except Yue.

"Please hand over the ball…", Yue said with her hand outstretched.

"Wh… What the Hell are you talking about!? You don't even 'have' the rulebook!", Vivi shouted.

"Yeah! How would an amateur like you know!?", Shii agreed.

"Ah, I always carry a compilation rulebook with me!", Nodoka replied by pulling said book out of nowhere.

"HUH!?"

"Ooh, way to go Honya –ne!", Chao laughed.

"Okochi-san, it's up to you!", Nodoka said after getting the ball, passing it to Akira.

'Actually, you're not meant to pass between teammates either…', Yue deadpanned in her thoughts, 'But they were doing it too…'

"OUT!", Akira shouted, throwing the ball at Vivi and nailing her on the shoulder.

"Kusso!"

"All right!"

"D… Don't get cocky over a weak throw like that!", a green-haired girl declared, aiming and throwing at Ako.

"Uuu…"

Ako just looked then closed her eyes and swung her leg in a curve, kicking the ball a lot faster and harder than the high schoolers throws. The ball hit a black-haired girl on her side, making her gasp in pain.

"OH! That's our soccer club manager for you! A breakthrough shot!", Yuuna cheered.

She then noticed that the ball was still above the others and grinned impishly.

"Me too!", she announced, "Eat this! **Danku wa Shotta!**"

And like that, Yuuna hit the ball like a basketball into a hoop, hitting another girl on the shoulder.

"Yuuna's in the basketball club, isn't she?", Konoka giggled.

"Y… You…", Kizuna said, hitting the ball towards Konoka.

Konoka gasped out in shock at this, but was saved when Momo appeared in front of her, forcing her palms forwards, hitting the ball towards Kizuna, nailing her in the chest.

A different was just about to grab the ball when a long, pink ribbon grabbed the ball, courtesy of Makie. Said girl used her gymnastics ribbon and started waving it around, hitting three girls on their heads in quick succession.

"Makie's amazing too! She's in the gymnastics club!", Konoka giggled again, "And Momo is new but she is also cool!"

"H… Hey! Don't tell me **that's** not against the rules!", Kizuna screeched.

"**Chugoku no Daburuatakku!**", Ku and Chao said, hitting the ball at the same time with their kenpo.

"EEK!"

"Time's up! Game over!"

"Yatta!", Makie squealed in delight.

"We won!", Yuuna declared, fist-pumping the air.

"N… No way!", Shii gasped out.

"How could we have lost?", moaned Vivi.

'Kusso! Especially those two girls!', Kizuna thought glaring daggers at Momo and Asuna.

She then got up slowly, picking up the ball.

'It's not over yet! Not by a long shot… Kagurazaka Asuna and her friend!', Kizuna smirked evilly.

"WE'VE STILL GOT OVERTIME!", she then shouted, hitting the ball as hard as she could.

Momo turned around in shock, sensing the killing intent aimed at her. Unfortunately,

The ball caught her in the face, making her fall backwards. Just from the intense pain from that, she couldn't help but burst into tears.

Kizuna saw this and smiled in satisfaction.

"And now you go down!", Kizuna declared, hitting the ball at Asuna's direction.

Asuna could only stare in horror as the ball came towards her. Since she was still hurt, she wasn't able to move in time.

"Kagurazaka-san! Look out!"

Asuna closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. However, it never came. She then opened her eyes to see Negi standing between her and the ball. However, the expression she saw on Negi's face scared her a little.

"Wha…?", Kizuna gasped out, a weird smile on her face as she tried to understand what happened.

"Negi-bouzu…", Asuna said in quiet shock.

"This sort of behaviour…", Negi said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "**IS UNFORGIVABLE AND UNACCEPTABLE!**"

And like that, Negi put all his anger into his hands, along with some of his magic, and threw the ball at Kizuna. But what shocked everyone was that as soon as Negi threw the ball, there was a loud bang as it broke through the sound barrier, along with a small, ring cloud that was around his wrists.

Kizuna threw her arms up to stop the ball in reflex, but what happened next shocked everyone the rooftop.

As the ball impacted on her hands, Kizuna's arms nearly buckled from the throw and pushed her backwards. But that was not all; the force from the throw was so powerful that she and the other high school girls' clothes were obliterated into nothingness, leaving them there naked as the day they were born.

"Wh… wha…"

Kizuna couldn't comprehend at what was happening, she and all the girls on the roof. Ichigo, who was watching from door, had his jaw drop from pure shock, as was a bright blush that was forming on his face from seeing the nude bodies. Takamichi, who was also watching, also blushed from the scene and was slightly impressed from the way Negi handled the situation. Shizuna was another person who was trying to comprehend at what happened, before she escorted the two males and herself away.

Negi was still glaring at the high schoolers for a few minutes before realization hit him.

"Ah!"

"Wh… **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?**", Kizuna screamed, trying to cover herself with her hands.

The members of 2-A were still looking on in shock before Yuuna cracked a grin on her face.

"Negi-kun! That was AWESOME!", Yuuna laughed out, putting her arms around the young boy's shoulders and giving him a light punch to the head.

"What kind of special shot was that, Negi-bouzu –aru ne?!", Ku asked, looking at Negi in awe.

"You should have used that move sooner!", Asuna agreed, looking at Negi with newfound respect.

"W-WE WON'T FORGET THIS!", Kizuna screeched as she and her friends left, trying to hide what modesty they had left.

The girls of 2-A just laughed at this, enjoying their victory over the seniors.

'Awawa… I'd better pay for their uniforms on a later basis…', Negi thought.

However, Momo was still on the ground, sniffing as she wiped away what tears were on her face.

"Are you OK, Momo?", Konoka asked, kneeling down before Momo.

"A… Ahhh… arigato, Konoka-chan…", Momo smiled, hugging her new friend.

Negi looked at Momo for a little, before looking at the sky.

'Even though Hinamori-san was hurt, I still used violence against those girls… and I even used magic in public as well…', Negi thought, 'I need to learn on how to control my feelings and power…'

"Hey, Negi-gaki!", Asuna called out, giving a light punch on Negi's head.

"Well well, aren't you the hero today? Saving me like that… arigato…"

"Auu… you're welcome, Kagurazaka-san.", Negi said, smiling slightly.

"Asuna-san.", Asuna said, confusing Negi.

"For saving me like that, you can call me Asuna-san. You make me feel like a baa-san when you say 'Kagurazaka-san'…"

Negi smiled and nodded, but was then suddenly picked up by a few of the taller girls, making him yelp in surprise.

"It's a formal victory for us!"

"We beat those high school girls!"

"Hey, let's toss sensei!~~"

All the girls smiled at this and then tossed Negi in the air, all of them shouting out "**BANZAI!**"

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = The next day in the teachers lounge.

"W… What?! You want me to join the Dodgeball team?!", Negi cried out in shock as Shii, Kizuna and Vivi nodded their heads enthusiastically.

*END OF CHAPTER*

Well, my first long chapter in a while. I hope you enjoyed this one; it took me a while to complete. It was actually kind of fun writing this chapter, but I hope you don't mind that I made Momo cry in this chapter. But I think my best part was when Ichigo witnessed Negi's 'Super Dodgeball Throw'. Also, the words in bold that was Japanese were just for their name of attacks, so don't worry about that. Also, I would like to mention that I am removing my **Love-Ru + Vampire** story. It will be replaced with a different story which I will post later in the year. And now to the reviews:

animecollector: Do not worry, it will be soon, as in a few months time since I'm going to only update once a month. And Ichigo will only make a slight appearance, as you saw.

Aria kaji: Thank you

Dragonlord001: Well, here's the next chapter

Warrior Chickenz: Indeed…

zero: You'll have to PM me then, to see if you want to know who the mystery person is.

koolken256: You're welcome, and thank you. I will look at it soon enough, so don't worry.

shadowreploid: Thank you for that comment. And don't worry, the other anime characters will soon fit in place, and I intend to do it properly as well. Yes, it is mostly following the manga, with my own changes to it as well as adding extra chapters for the other anime characters. Thank you for reading this story, and I look forward to critics and advice if you have any.

anon: Sorry, I don't really know the currency that well, and I don't work in USA currency, I work in South African Rands.

Next time, the Dean summons Ichigo and Negi to his office to discuss some important things for them; what they have to do become proper teachers at Mahora gakuen. Negi, it's just the same as in the mange but Ichigo's is a lot more different, and it will mostly be of him and certain 5 students… You have received a chapter from MR. DEATH RIDER, have a good day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mahou Sensei Ichigo!**

Greetings, I have returned with another chapter of Mahou Sensei Ichigo!. As I said, this chapter is mostly facing on Ichigo and 5 certain students, while it will have a few on Negi and his assignment. I am also pleased to say that we are on my first official double-numbered chapter in FanFiction. Now then, let us begin with the tenth chapter of this story.

**I do not own Bleach or Mahou Sensei Negima!. They belong to the respective owners of Tite Kubo (Bleach), Ken Akamatsu (Negima) and any other characters belong to their respective owners, nor do I own any of the songs that are in this chapter. Enjoy and no flames. Reviews and critics are allowed. If there are no reviews, I would be most disappointed.**

"Hello" = speaking

'Hello' = thoughts & thinking

"**Hado/Bakudo/Ras Tel Ma Magister**" = Kido &/or Mage spells or voices through the intercoms

({Hello}) = translations

"[Hello]" = Other languages; German, French, Afrikaans etc.

"_**Hello**_" = Songs

[**Hello**] = Zanpakuto speaking

"**/Hello/**" = talking via phone

**Chapter 10: Negi and Ichigo's Tasks**

It was a few days after the Dodgeball incident with the high schoolers. So right now, it was a beautiful day, whilst it was pretty chilly in the morning as Negi, Ako and Makie were running with their coats on with the rest of the students to the main building of Mahora Gakuen.

"Phwaaah! It doesn't take too long to get warm running like this!", Makie whined a little, starting to undo her coat.

"Makie-san is right!", Negi agreed as her ran between the two girls.

"OK you two! How about less talking and a little more running!?", Ako said, glancing at the two, "We'll be late!"

"Negi-kun! Ohayo!", Konoka called out, waving her hand as she skated over.

"Hey there, Negi-bouzu, Maki-chan, Ako-san!", Asuna greeted.

"Ah! Konoka-san and Asuna-san!", Negi greeted back.

"Ohayo~~~!", Makie greeted as well.

The five of them continued to run together in a group, smiling most of the way.

"That Dodgeball game the other day was sure fun! Let's do it again sometime!", Makie started.

"Yeah, it was so refreshing!", Ako agreed, giggling about it.

"Haha, it was, wasn't it?", Negi replied, laughing as well.

"Well, talk for yourselves, I can't run as fast as I used to since my side is still sore~~", Asuna complained, gingerly touching her side in the process.

"Ohayo, Negi-kun~~!", Sakurako called out from behind.

"Negi-kun, ohayo~~!", Yuuna greeted, slinging a arm around the young teacher.

"Negi-sensei!~~", Fuuka and Fumika greeted as well.

"Ah, ohayo!", Negi greeted back, smiling along the way.

'Being greeted by everyone on the morning… this is great! Lately, I've been getting the feeling that they're finally accepting me as a teacher! If this keeps up, it might me easier to become a Magister Magi than I thought!'

A few hours later, Negi was walking around the classroom with confidence, a book in his hand. All the students were watching with new respect, smiling as they watched him.

"Now then… who shall I get to do the translation for today?", Negi said absentmindedly.

"Hmm…"

He then looked at all his students until he walked up to one of them.

"Well then, how about Akashi-san who greeted me so enthusiastically this morning?", Negi said, stopping at Yuuna's desk.

"EEEHH?! Just because I said 'Hi'? Negi-kun, you're being mean~~!", Yuuna whined out.

"Negi-sensei! If you want someone to translate, I…-", Ayaka said, before she got cut off.

"That's not fair! Iinchō is only half Japanese!", Fuuka accused, pointing her fingers at Ayaka.

"Wha…? I'm not half Japanese!", Ayaka defended, a slight blush appearing on her face.

*CHANGE OF SCNE* = Class 2-D's classroom.

"Alright, let's see if any of you can figure this equation out?", Ichigo asked, pointing at the math question on the board.

Only a few hands were raised as they tried to answer the question.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Dean Konoemon's office

"I see… Negi-kun and Kurosaki-san are doing quite well…", Konoemon said sagely.

"Yes, Dean… Negi-kun gets along with his students and does his best with the course… you wouldn't think he was 10 years old.", Shizuna said.

"Then with Kurosaki-sensei, he has a bit of a temper, but he means well. He helps with the students when they're struggling, not lashing out when they make mistakes. He is a very sensible person."

Konoemon let loose a few chuckles at this.

"As the guidance counsellor… I'd have them both pass as teachers.", Shizuna stated.

"Hoho… I see… that's good.", the Dean nodded.

"Well then, I think we should get them to be official teachers from April onwards."

Konoemon then got up, a kind smile on his face.

"Good work, Shizuna-kun!", Konoemon said as he grabbed Shizuna's hand in a shake, before bumping his face into her well endowed breasts.

"Oh! Where did you go?"

"I'm up here, Dean…", Shizuna said, her eyebrow twitching.

Konoemon took a step backwards, a plaster appearing from nowhere covering a bleeding scratch on his forehead.

"However, there is one condition for the two of them…", the old man said, his left eye open to show how serious he was.

"Let us set one task for them to clear… one fitting for a child genius and one for a young man…"

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = A few minutes later in one of the hallways

Negi was walking down the hallway, flanked by Yuuna and Sakurako. Negi was complementing on Sakurako, making her smile.

"Huh?"

Negi paused slightly, looking at all the classrooms to see a lot of the students busy working and concentrating.

"Oh, all the classes seem to be working really hard…", Negi commented.

"Ah, that's right!", Yuuna said, "It's almost time for the end of term exams for us middle schoolers."

"It's next Monday, Negi-kun!", Sakurako agreed.

"Heh… end of term exams, eh?", Negi said, smiling slightly, "Must be tough…"

A few seconds later, Negi twisted his neck back towards the two girls with him at alarming speed.

"… Wait a sec", Negi gasped, "2-A has to do the exams as well! Is it OK just to slack off like this!?"

"Ahaha… our school is an escalator school, so it doesn't really matter…", Yuuna chuckled sheepishly.

"Especially 2-A… we're always the worst class in the year, but somehow it all turns out OK! So don't you worry, Negi-kun~~~~", Sakurako giggled, patting Negi on the back.

"Is this really 'OK'?", Negi asked, tears falling from his eyes in a comedic way.

Negi then looked dejectedly until he noticed something in one of the classes.

"…? What's that flower-like trophy for?", Negi asked, tears replaced with curiosity.

"Ah… that goes to the class that does the best in the exams…", Yuuna explained, looking at the trophy.

'I see… so 2-A is the worst class in the year…', Negi thought thoughtfully, placing his index finger on his chin.

'I've gotta do something about this… getting that trophy would sure be nice. Is it impossible for my class…? Yeah… it probably is…'

"Hmmm… but isn't there some kind of magic for times like these…?", Negi asked aloud.

"Negi-sensei.", a voice called out.

"AH! YES? Oh, Shizuna-sensei! You startled me!", Negi said, looking at the older woman and clutching his heart.

"Ano… the Dean said to hand this to you…", Shizuna said, holding out a envelope.

"Eh? What is it? You look so serious.", Negi asked, taking the envelope.

Negi then turned it over, reading what it said on the back.

"EH!? MY FINAL TASK!?", Negi gasped outloud.

'Awawa! I didn't hear anything about a final task! T-T-This could be bad! What do I do? Block 200 offensive spells? Slay an evil Dragon? If I can't clear this final task, I won't be able to be a teacher or a great Mage!'

Then, with shaking hands, Negi unsealed the envelope and took out the letter.

'I wonder what kind of task it is…', he thought.

_**:Dear Negi-kun**_

_**If class 2-A is no longer the worst**_

_**class after the next end of term**_

_**exams, I will recognise you as an official teacher.**_

_**Dean Konoe, Mahora Gakuen:**_

'WH… NO LONGER THE WORST CLASS!?', Negi panicked, Shizuna looking with concern.

There was a few minutes of silence before Negi looked up, chuckling nervously.

"We… Well! It turned out to be a pretty easy task after all!", Negi said, laughing slightly with his hand scratching the back of his head.

'What was I thinking… this is a school for normal people, after all…'

"Is… is that right…", Shizuna asked cautiously, wondering if Negi snapped.

"Eeeh? Negi-kun! What's this! What's going on, Negi-kun?", Sakurako asked with a smile.

They both came over and read a little of the note as Negi hid from their sights.

"Ah! Did Negi-kun become an official teacher?~~~", Sakurako cheered.

"Eh? What's this?", Yuuna asked with a mischievous smile.

"Ah! No peeking!", Negi said, stuffing the letter back into the envelope, then placing it in his jacket's inner pocket.

'All right! I'm gonna give it my best! If it's just this, I can do it!'

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = 10 minutes later, Ichigo's class.

"Well, then that wraps this up. I want you to read pages 167-169, and then do the assignment I've handed out. I want this on my desk by tomorrow afternoon.", Ichigo said as he packed his stuff.

"Everyone rise!", Hikari said, standing up along with the rest of the class.

"Bow!"

"Good day, Kurosaki-sensei!", the whole class chorused as they bowed.

Ichigo smiled slightly.

'I could get used to this, being in a peaceful and tranquil environment…'

He was about to leave when someone knocked on the door.

'Oh? Who's this?', Ichigo thought, before calling out, "You can come in."

The door opened to show Shizuna standing there, walking into the class.

"Good day, Minamoto-sensei!", the class chorused.

"Good day everyone, Kurosaki-sensei.", Shizuna greeted back.

"Greetings, Shizuna-sensei. Do you need something from me?", Ichigo greeted and asked.

"No, I was asked by the Dean to give this to you…", Shizuna said, handing a envelope to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded his head in thanks and opened the envelope.

_**:Dear Ichigo-san**_

_**If you can find a group to be their**_

_**advisors by the end of the term, **_

_**I will recognise you as an official teacher.**_

_**Dean Konoe, Mahora Gakuen:**_

Ichigo nodded his head thoughtfully, seeing sense in the Dean's words.

"Alright, tell Konoe-san I said thanks.", Ichigo said, nodding at Shizuna.

Shizuna nodded her head and left. As soon as she closed the door, Ichigo looked at the class.

"Yagami! Can you please come outside with me…", Ichigo said, startling Hikari.

"H… Hai, sensei!", Hikari replied, following Ichigo outside.

As soon as Ichigo closed the door, he turned his attention on the shorter girl.

"Do you know of any groups, afterschool groups, that don't have advisors?", Ichigo asked.

Hikari thought for a while.

"Well, there are quite a few, but there is one in our class…", Hikari said, making Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

"It's Hirasawa-san, Tainaka-san, Kotobuki-san and Akiyama-san… them and another student from 1-H, I think…"

"I see… thank you, do you know where they go?", Ichigo asked.

"Yes, in Year-2's music room. I think they call their group Ho-kago Tea Time…", Hikari said.

'After School Tea Time?', Ichigo thought, a sweat drop falling from the side of his head.

"Arigato, Yagami. You can go back in. Oh, and one more thing. This conversation stays between us only, understand?"

"Hai sensei!", Hikari giggled as she went back into class.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = 3 hours later, Year-2's music room

Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi were sitting at a desk with a younger girl. This girl had black hair done in pigtails and was just a foot shorter than Yui. She had a narrow waist and small A-Cupped breasts. This was Nakano Azusa.

"It's been a whole year since we were able to play in front of people~~~", Yui whined.

"Don't worry, Yui. We still have been practicing a lot, so when we do play, we will be a lot better than we were originally from last year.", Mio said, putting a hand on Yui's shoulder.

"Yeah! We'll knock 'em all for a loop!", Ritsu agreed.

"Well then, does anyone want some cake and tea?", Tsumugi asked, placing a tray of said items on the table.

The other four smiled and sat down, helping themselves to cake.

"What's this? Eating cake and drinking tea in a _music room_?", a voice asked with a bit of mockery tone.

The five girls, who just started to take sips of their tea, spat it out in surprise. The five of them turned to look at the doorway to see Ichigo leaning against the frame, smirking slightly with his arms crossed and looking amused.

"KUROSAKI-SENSEI!?", the four older girls gasped out in shock.

"Eh? He's one of the new Sensei?", Azusa asked, looking at Ichigo.

"Oh, I haven't seen you before… I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, class 2-D's homeroom sensei and current math sensei. I guess you could say that I will replace math with P.E. pretty soon.", Ichigo replied.

"Ah! I'm Nakano Azusa from class 1-H, it's nice to meet you, Kurosaki-sensei.", Azusa greeted, bowing to Ichigo.

"Ano sensei, why are you here?", Mio asked cautiously.

"Here, read this…", Ichigo said, giving the taller black-haired girl the letter he got from Shizuna.

The five girls looked at the letter and they gasped. They then looked at Ichigo, their eyes wide. Ichigo smirked and nodded his head. However, he didn't expect the tackle-hugs he got from Ritsu and Yui.

The two girls buried their faces into his chest and sobbed into him dramatically, holding him for dear life. Ichigo, who was shocked from this and a little red in the face, was strangely reminded of a cross between his father and Yuzu.

Mio, Tsumugi and Azusa were smiling at this, with Ritsu and Yui thanking him over and over again.

"All right all right, you're happy, I get it!", Ichigo chuckled slightly.

"Now, tell me what this Ho-kago Tea Time is about? Eating cakes and drinking tea?"

"No, we're actually a music band… that eats cakes and drinks tea in their free time from practicing", Mio explained, a small smile on her face.

"We just named the 'Ho-kago' because sometimes we practice _after school_, then we eat cakes and drink _tea_."

"Yeah! You should try Mugi-chan's cakes!", Yui said, taking a piece of cake and offering it to Ichigo.

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and plucked the piece into his mouth. After that, his eyes widened in shock from the taste. He could even tell that **Zangetsu **and his **Inner-Hollow** were surprised by this.

"Well, I have to admit, that's pretty good. Not sure if I should compare you to Yuzu though…", Ichigo complimented.

"Yuzu?", Tsumugi asked curiously, cocking her head the side.

"One of my younger sisters. An excellent cook if I do say so myself.", Ichigo replied with pride.

"But never mind that, since you said you were a band, let's see what you have…"

The five girls smiled at this and went to the other side of the room, where a drum set, a keyboard, a few microphones and speakers. Ichigo went and sat down in front of them, watching them.

Yui and Azusa gathered their guitars whilst Mio collected her bass guitar. Ritsu got herself comfortable at the drums whilst Tsumugi stood in posisition at the keyboard.

"Mio-senpai, what song should we do?", Azusa asked.

"Don't worry, just pick anyone, doesn't really matter. I'm not going anywhere…", Ichigo said.

The five girls nodded and looked at each other.

"Oh! I know! We should play 'Fuwa Fuwa Time'!", Yui declared.

''Fuwa Fuwa Time'? I think I might of made a mistake coming here…', Ichigo grimaced as he heard the name, whilst his **Inner-Hollow** was cackling in his mind.

"Yes, I agree! That was our very first song, after all.", Mio said, nodding her head.

The other three also agreed and got ready, Yui, Mio and Azusa getting their chords right. Ritsu then looked at the other four who nodded, then at Ichigo. Ichigo also nodded, albeit reluctantly, leaning back slightly.

"One, two, three, four… one, two, three!", Ritsu counted in English, hitting her sticks together as the girls started to play.

Yui then started to strum the guitar with practiced ease for a few seconds, Ichigo's foot tapping with the music whilst Mio, Tsumugi and Azusa started to clap. After those few seconds, Mio and Azusa followed after with Tsumugi and Ritsu right behind them. They continued to play for a few seconds when Yui started to sing with Mio repeating a few words after Yui as a back-up singer.

"_**Kimi ga miteru to itsumo haato dokidoki**_

_**yureru omoi wa mashumaro mitai ni Fuwa fuwa**_

_**itsumo ganbaru **_(_**itsumo ganbaru**_)

_**kimi no yokogao **_(_**kimi no yokogao**_)

_**zutto mitete mo kizukanai yo ne**_

_**yume no naka naru**_ (_**yume no naka naru**_)

_**futari no kyori chijimerareru**_"

Then Yui and Mio began to sing together.

"_**Aa Kami-sama onegai**_

_**futari dake no dream time kudasai**_

_**o-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo oyasumi**_"

Then Yui took over, finishing the song with Mio repeating after her.

"_**Fuwa Fuwa time**_ (_**Fuwa Fuwa time**_)

_**Fuwa Fuwa time**_ (_**Fuwa Fuwa time**_)

_**Fuwa Fuwa time **_(_**Fuwa Fuwa time**_)"

Ichigo nodded for a while after they finished.

"I have to admit, that was pretty good. I'm sure a friend of mine would also approve, even though you're still rookies…", Ichigo complimented.

"Maybe I'll ask him to come down some time to help out every now and then…"

The five girls looked up from this, sweat drenching their faces. Ichigo then gave them the thumbs up with a slight grin.

"Looks like I'll be your advisor, I look forward to working with you.", Ichigo said, his grin turning into a real smile, even though it was quite small, a smile that the four girls from his class never saw before.

In a matter of seconds, the five girls looked at each other, their eyes wide and sparkling and large smiles. After that, all five of them rushed and tackled-hugged Ichigo, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground.

"ARIGATO KUROSAKI-SENSEI!~~~", the five of them thanked/sobbed, hugging him.

Ichigo just watched with amusement as he chuckled sheepishly.

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = The next day, class 2-A

"Ahem… all right! Everyone, please listen up!", Negi announced, standing in front of his desk.

"Today, we'll be having a big cram session for the homeroom period. It's almost time for the end of term exams!"

This got a collected moan from the class; however they noticed that Negi wasn't finished yet.

"Ano… eto… Actually, something really bad will happen if we're the worst class in the year again…", Negi explained, 'Well to me, to be exact…'

"Everyone, let's give it our best and study as hard as we can!"

'What the heck is he trying to do? Suddenly pulling something like this…', Asuna thought, her eyes wide.

"Negi-sensei! That's a wonderful suggestion!", Ayaka agreed, clapping her hands together.

"HAAAI!~~~~ I'VE GOT A SUGGESTION!~~~", Sakurako cheered, her hand raised.

"Yes, Shiina-san?", Negi asked.

"Let's do an English phrase study **Yakyuken!**", Sakurako cheered, drawing a collective "EEEEHH?!" from the class.

'Hmm… a method involving baseball? Sounds interesting!', Negi thought, his fingers on his chin, completely misunderstanding the word.

'OK! I'll leave it up to the students from here!'

"All right everyone, go ahead. If you need something, don't be too shy to ask."

Asuna actually choked on her own saliva, and she wasn't the only one.

"Chotto matte! Negi-gaki! Do you even know what Yakyuken is!?", Asuna shouted.

"C'mon Asuna! Over here!~", Makie giggled, dragging her friend back.

"No way! I'm gonna be doing all the stripping for sure!", Asuna whined as she struggled from her friend's grip.

'Speaking of that… I've got the class academic progress records! I should take a look…', Negi said, ignoring the commotion behind him as he looked through said records.

"**Ras Tel Ma Skir Magister… O Libro, Participes Facti Ad Intellegendum Facilius! Tel Ma Amoris!**", Negi chanted, his finger glowing slightly.

Momo looked up as she sensed an odd feeling, only to see Negi's finger to stop glowing. However, her focus was brought up to a question card that landed in front of her.

Back with Negi, he watched as the chart reorganised itself to show where his students were ranked. He noticed that seven of them were high ranked, most of the class in the middle and five of them literally dead last.

"Hmm… three people are at the top of the school, but…", Negi mumbled.

'Everyone else is pretty bad… especially the five people on the right… this… this is really bad…'

However, something distracted Negi when something landed on his head.

"Hmm… what's thi-?!", Negi questioned before he recognised what it was.

His face went bright red and he immediately turned behind him. However, when he did so, his eyes went wide and white.

"KYAAAA!"

Ku-fei was standing with a pale yellow bra on with her skirt; Makie next to her in pink panties with her arms covering her breasts; Kaede was behind her with a white sash around her breasts and also in her skirt; Asuna was covering her breasts whilst she was only in her pink and purple polka dotted panties; and finally Yue with a undershirt and what looked to be the most weirdest panties (in Negi's eyes) on.

"I knew this was going to happen!", Asuna whined.

Yue just stood there, her eyes half closed.

'This is such a baka class…', Yue deadpanned.

"W… WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING!?", Negi hollered, face bright red.

"If you can't answer, you have to strip! It's Yakyuken!~~", Sakurako explained as though it was the most simple thing in the world.

Negi then turned to look at the Baka Rangers, his fears confirmed.

"Just as I thought… these five did the worst…"

"Baka Rangers, assemble! –de gozaru"

"Time to practice our pose –aru ne!~~"

"HEY!"

"Ah, Asuna loses again!~~"

"Come on! I don't have anything left to take off!"

'Wh… What utterly carefree people…', Negi thought, tears falling from his eyes in a comedic way.

'A… At this rate… forced to leave the country… Failure as a teacher… Failure as a Magister Magi… THIS 'NOT' LOOKING GOOD!'

"Sensei! Do you wanna play too?~~~", Sakurako asked with a slight blush.

"N-NO THANK YOU!", Negi replied instantly.

'W-W-W-What should I do!?'

However, Negi looked around before realization came to him.

"AH! I remember now!", Negi said to himself, catching everyone's attention, "The forbidden magic that makes a person **super-smart** for three days! If I use that…"

All the girls heard this and their eyes went wide. They looked at each other and nodded enthusiastically.

"However, the side effect is that everyone goes **PA!** in about a month; as in very dumb, but there's no helping that now…", Negi continued, unaware that everyone heard this.

"**PA**!?"

"Very dumb!?"

Negi then closed his eyes, a look of seriousness on his face. When everyone saw this, they paled immediately.

"**Ras Tel Ma Skir Magister… Rasu Teruma Kisu Teru…**", Negi chanted.

"WHAT!? STOP! STOP, DAMMIT!", Asuna shouted, whacking Negi on the head, shocking him in the process, "Don't say scary stuff like that!"

Negi turned to see the class watching him, expressions of the fear on their faces.

"A… Asuna-san… everyone…", Negi stated.

"What kind of idiotic plan is it this time? Get over here, now!", Asuna growled, flinging her jacket on.

Asuna then grabbed Negi and pulled him towards the others.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!? Doing something crazy at a time like this!? And where are you from if you are going to put a curse on us like that!?", Asuna interrogated, all the other girls nodding with her.

"If you did that, and we remember eventually, you'll be hunted down!"

"YEAH!"

"B... But if we remain the worst class…", Negi mumbled incoherently.

"Here, take a look at this…", Asuna said, showing him her marks.

Negi looked at the markings and was snapped out of his depression.

"Amazing! You really **can** do it!", Negi said in fascination, "Even though these are still pretty bad marks…"

"Look, even I've been trying my best!", Asuna fought in her defence.

"Mou~~~ you should really have faith in us!"

'She's right! What was I thinking…', Negi berated himself.

'It's exactly as Asuna-san says… I acted selfishly without thinking about my students… uuu…'

*CHANGE OF SCENE* = Later that night

Asuna, Makie, Kaede, Ku and Fuuka were busy washing themselves in the giant pool-bath when four others came in.

"Asuna! Asunaaaa! Big news!", Konoka called out.

"Eh? What is it, Konoka-dono? –de gozaru", Kaede asked.

"Oh, looks like the Baka Rangers of class 2-A have assembled!", Haruna stated, "Is this a revision meeting?"

"Actually, there's been a rumour going around the grounds…", Konoka explained, "The class that scores the lowest in the exam will be…"

"EH!?"

"BROKEN UP!?"

"B… But that's crazy!", Makie said, stomping her feet in the water. But when this happened, she slipped and fell backwards in the water, getting everyone wet.

"But our gakuen doesn't break up classes!", Asuna agreed.

"I think Sakurako and Yuuna were told not to talk about it… I don't really know all the details…", Konoka said, looking slightly worried.

"But Jii-ch-, I mean, the Dean seemed really mad! It's because our class always come last!"

"And it gets even worse! The 'really' baka people get held back! Or have to do all the grades from kindergarten all over again!", Haruna added.

"EH!?"

"C… CHOTTO MATTE!", Asuna yelled out.

"That can't be true!", Makie shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Wait, didn't Negi-bouzu say something like that this afternoon? –de gozaru"

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_Ano… eto…Actually, something really bad will happen if we're the worst class in the year again…", Negi explained._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"Could that 'really, really bad thing' possibly be referring to… -de gozaru", Kaede continued, leaving the sentence hanging in the air, unable to finish it.

"The class we have now is fun! Asuna! I don't want it to be broken up!", Konoka whined, clutching onto the orange-haired girl.

"T… This is bad! We're the ones who are dragging the class down!", Makie agreed.

"Even if we study to death, we not make it to Monday! –aru", Ku added in her broken Japanese dialect.

"If it comes to this…", Yue begun, "Then maybe we'll have to go look for 'that **thing**' after all…"

"Yue! You don't mean…", Haruna gasped in shock.

"What!? What is it? Do you have a solution?", Asuna asked/shouted.

"You guys know about Library Island, ne?", Yue asked, "It's were our Library Expedition Club goes…"

"Yeah, that building that floats in the middle of the lake, ne?", Asuna questioned, "I've heard it's a pretty dangerous place!"

"Indeed, the truth is, deep within the Library Island…", Yue continued, drinking her juice while at it, "There is apparently a 'Magic Book' that makes the reader more intelligent…"

"Ma… Magic!?", the girls gasped out.

"Well, I've always thought it was some really good textbook or something…", Yue explained thoughtfully.

"But still, it'd be a pretty useful thing to have."

"Oh come one, Yue! That's an urban legend!", Haruna laughed.

"There's a lot of weird people in our class, but there can't really be something like magic that exists, can there?", Konoka asked.

"Asuna, you don't believe any of this, ne?"

"Konoka, I'm not too sure to be exact…", Asuna started' "I mean, Negi was about to put that weird spell on us, and he looked very serious! Maybe he knew about this book and it granted him magical powers!"

'Asuna is kinda right, but I believe that it will exist since Negi-kun is a Mage!', Makie thought.

"Let's go! To Library Island!"

Everyone looked at Makie as though she grew another head.

"Maki-chan… you can't be serious… ne?", Asuna asked.

"I am! I am!", Makie jumped, her eyes sparkling.

"I agree! We go too –aru ne!", Ku agreed.

"It beats anything I can come up with –de gozaru. We should go, Asuna-dono –de gozaru ne.", Kaede added.

"All right, I'll go with you just this once…", Asuna sighed, but then smiled.

"All right Baka Rangers! Let's go!"

"YEAH!/Yeah!/Yeah…"

Five fists formed a circle as the five Baka Rangers lifted them in the air.

*END OF CHAPTER*

Well, another (sort of…) long chapter done and finished with, so I hoped you enjoyed this one. And yes, I made Ichigo the advisor for K-On!'s Ho-kago Tea Time. If you wondering about how Azusa and the others met, I'll explain it in future chapters. Also note, I do not own the song Fuwa Fuwa Time, as it belongs to (K-On!). And now, on to the reviews:

Dragonlord001: No, I kept it that way for more entertainment. It would be a waist to have Ichigo beats the living daylights out of the high schoolers, so I kept it to their embarrassment of being stripped by Negi.

dragonlord1337: Thank you.

Okami Princess: I thought I said to not put a birthday wish in the reviews at the beginning of the previous chapter.

ScalierMetal: I never said blonde, I said blunette. That means a girl with blue hair, not a blonde haired person.

guest: Those random Japanese words are only "gomen, arigato, sumimasen etc.". I kept them to simple ones that everyone would know, no need to get upset about it.

guest: Sorry, a mistake. I will fix that by April, when I next update a chapter.

guest: Excuse me, and what is that supposed to mean? If you are going to be insulting, then please do not read or review. You know who you are. I didn't put this story on to get insulted. If you don't like it, tell me why and not insulting me like that.

guest: That, my friend, is where you are wrong. Ichigo will be a main character like Negi, but that is a little later in the story. You have to wait for that to happen.

Ice Night: Thank you

Starter: Thank you, and I have. I update monthly, but if I have time, I will update twice a month. But that is only if I have time.

Next time, Class 2-A's Baka Rangers go on a trip in Library Island, where they will encounter many booby-traps and a daring challenge. And with them, a certain Welsh Mage in-training accompanies them. You have received a chapter from MR. DEATH RIDER, haven a good day.


End file.
